Potter Sensei
by arober94
Summary: With a lack of teachers for the end of the year, Hiruzen calls upon a newcomer to the village for help. How will this effect the future when the Rookie 9 is guided by Harry Potter? His reach won't be limited to only Konoha either.
1. Enter Sensei

Harry Potter was an enigma and that was saying something when you considered he lived in a ninja village. He had arrived in the middle of the market of Konoha one day, surprising all who were near. What followed his appearance, was a chase that put all of the great Naruto chases combined to shame. Eventually, after hours of the chase and searches, Harry Potter simply showed up in the Hokage's office. None of the shinobi of the village knew what had been discussed by the odd green-eyed young man, but the search was called off and Harry became a fixture in Konoha. He wasn't a shinobi, although he knew many techniques that had even the hardest of Jonin panting by the end of a brief spar. He also had brought a few strange techniques that cured some of the illnesses that had ruined many shinobi's careers, so although he was a mystery, he was a well-loved and enjoyable mystery.

"Ah, Harry, good of you to come," Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, smiled as the young man entered his office. It had been three years since Harry had arrived in the village and while no one knew how he had arrived, they were grateful of his presence, because of Harry they had found four sleeper agents in fairly high up places. They were also following three suspected spies.

"Of course Hiruzen, I wasn't in the middle of anything. What did you need me for?" Most people wouldn't be able to get away with calling the Lord Hokage by his first name, but most people didn't include Harry and Naruto.

"You told me that once you were a teacher did you not?"

"Yes," Harry replied warily, he had a feeling that he knew where this was going and although he didn't mind teaching, it didn't mean that he necessarily wanted to.

"There was an incident last night, and the class instructors of next year's graduating genin were injured. Unfortunately, even though I could order other Chunin to take over the class, and I have until the next weekend, it takes a certain temperament to teach as I am sure you are aware of." Harry nodded at this as images of Snape and Umbridge flashed through his head. In truth most of his teachers at Hogwarts weren't the best to be teaching kids, but they were the best that could be had in Britain. "As you can see I'm in a bit of a bind and was hoping that I could convince you to teach for as long as you were willing."

"There's something more isn't there?" Harry asked after a moment's thought. He hadn't noticed when he had walked into the office, but Hiruzen had a more tightened look to his face (if that made any sense). Also, instead of his hands being steepled, one hand was clutched in a fist. "Who is in the class that is causing such a bother, because if it's Konohamaru I'm not doing it!"

Sighing Hiruzen answered, "It's Naruto. I'm afraid if you don't take this position he will be even more limited than he already was. I know that most of the Chunin instructors kick him out of class as much as possible and his main instructors were the most tolerant of his burden," Harry had discovered- read a ninja's mind- and quickly uncovered the secret within weeks of arriving in Konoha. "Plus, I know you won't kiss the Uchia's ass."

"So you want me to teach a bunch of kids for at least half a year, a year and a half if you can convince me, the basics of being a ninja, all because I'm not biased." There was a pause before Harry spoke again, "You do know that I'm not a shinobi right? I can barely produce enough chakra to water and tree walk."

"I know this Harry, but the only other one that would be potentially unbiased would be Anko." Harry shivered at the mention of Anko. He was a familiar acquaintance of her and had nothing against the crazy snake lady, but when he spoke snake speech in front of her, she had an interesting reaction. On the plus side, Harry could no longer say he was a virgin and it hadn't been rape the first two days. "I don't think you would want any child to be introduced to her."

"You need to work on your ninja Hiruzen."

"I'll get right on that," He chuckled, "But does that mean that you'll take the position?"

Harry really didn't need to think as the only other things he did around the village was make potions for various departments of the shinobi workforce and seals, in which Harry had found a knack for. Hiruzen thought that he might have a bit of Uzumaki blood in him with the ease that Harry had picked up the seals. Harry was bored, but he could make the hokage sweat it out for another minute.

"Fine," Harry finally spoke and Hiruzen let out a sigh of relief. "But, you'll have to give me a lesson plan on what all I am supposed to teach them as well as allow me to make their graduation test. I've heard too much from my friends about their bemoaning of a lack of competent ninja coming out of the academy."

"That sounds fine Harry," Hiruzen said trying hard not to sound as relieved as he felt. He was not lying when he said that no others were viable to teach. Many Jonin couldn't be bothered to teach and although Kurenai Yuuhi was a born teacher, she had just been promoted and needed to establish herself among her peers now. "I was hoping that you would accept so I have the required lesson plans here already."

Harry took the packet of information and read over the various plans while the hokage used the quiet to finish up a bit of paperwork. Hiruzen saw Harry close the packet and finished up what he was working on before giving Harry his full attention. "I can work with this as long as there are a few lessons I can fully throw out and add my own. This doesn't give many practical lessons that should be a requirement before graduation."

"Well tell me what your plans are and we can work something out Harry."

-**Potter Sensei-**

Monday morning saw the class with many of the clan heirs full as most eagerly awaited their new teacher. They had had two other teachers the last two days last week, but today was the day that they were getting their new teacher. Some of course didn't care as they either saw the academy as a waste of time or were too lazy to care. One Naruto Uzumaki had a foxy grin on his face as he thought of all the pranks that he could set up to play on his new teacher and the ones that he had already set up.

As the door opened after the bell, the class grew quiet in anticipation. Harry walked in and had the attention of everyone instantly. They all knew the rumors of this strange person who had arrived three years ago and somehow evaded even those with the Hyuga dojutsu. They also knew that he was close friends with the Hokage and many of their parents. Even Shikamaru shook off a little bit of his laziness and sat up to pay attention to Harry.

Harry Potter was dressed in the standard jonin uniform with his forehead protector tied to his left forearm, letting his hair fall to his forehead. He kept his bangs in the same style that they were in while attending Hogwarts, but he had let the back grow a bit and now had it in a small ponytail. He had put on a little muscle mass and had grown another two inches since the final battle so he wasn't shorter than everybody.

He couldn't help but to chuckle in his head at the attention he was given from the wannabe ninja warriors at the moment. That and the simple pranks that had been set up that he disabled with a small wave of his hand. It wasn't actually a bad set up for a prank, but he was a second generation marauders, so little mister Uzumaki would have to try a bit harder to prank him.

"Good morning class," He started, "For those of you who don't know me I am Harry Potter and for the foreseeable future I will be your academy instructor. I do not care if you use my first name or last, but you will address me with respect inside the classroom. If you start cursing my name, at least be out of earshot. Okay?" Getting a choruses of yeses, and a few grins from his small introduction, Harry continued, "I know what it's like to go through school and how boring it can be, but a good 85% of what I have to teach you is important to all that go through the academy. It goes up another 5% for most of you since you are all heirs of your respective clans. Also," Harry moved fast enough that his arm was a blur to those in the room and a piece of chalk hit Kiba and Naruto square in the head, "You all need to pay attention." Those that hadn't been hit laughed and Harry cracked a smile.

"Now, while there were things that were part of the lesson plans before, others have been thrown out as they had no place in a classroom of the shinobi academy and instead should be focused on the civilian side of things. I have also discussed my plans with Lord Hokage and he has allowed me to craft this class' graduation test as a trial run. You do not have to worry about what your graduation test will be at the moment, but I will warn you it will not be as easy as it once was." Harry paused here to look at his students and saw that everybody's attention was on him, even the ones that had been acting up beforehand.

"Now, time for a quiz," The predictable groans came and Harry had to suppress a smirk. "None of that now my young students, this test will be giving orally and no points are assigned. This is for me to determine whether most of you have been listening or if there's something that I need to focus on before moving on with my lessons. To help me in remembering each of you, when I point at you, you will tell me your name and what type of specialization that you wish to focus on when you become ninja. I do not care if it is a type of ninja, your career path, or one of the aspects of being a shinobi, but please keep it below three."

"Alright, first question: What were the two founding clans of Konoha? You miss…" Harry pointed to the blonde haired girl sitting next to the pink haired girl. Harry of course knew who his students were since their parents always talked about them, but he wanted to know his students and not those that had been lauded by their parents.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka, sensei. I want to follow my daddy into the T&amp;I department and if I can get a sensei that knows their stuff, I want to learn a bit about poisons. Also, the two founding clans were the Senju and Uchia," Here, she gained a rather disturbing look that was copied by many of the girls in the class and all were pointed at one Sasuke Uchia. Harry felt for the boy and made a note to keep him back from lunch and help him with his fan girl problem. He knew the pain of preteen girls with crushes and how crazy it could make someone. Couple his problem with his dealing of the massacre and it could be a serious problem down the line.

"Very good, next question: When was our ally, the village hidden in whirlpools, destroyed? Yes, the girl next to Miss Ino."

"I'm Sakura Haruno, sensei and I'm not entirely sure what I would like to do as a ninja," She grew quite near the end as if ashamed.

"Ah, I assume you are from a civilian family, yes? Not to worry, those from civilian families generally take longer to discover their path than those born in a clan. It's never too early to think about these things however and I would recommend looking into either genjutsu or medical ninjutsu because of your background. Now, the answer please?"

"Yes sensei. Whirlpool was destroyed on the eve of the Second Shinobi War when Kumo and Iwa teamed up to take them out. A force of five hundred shinobi defeated a force ten times greater than them, but they were eventually defeated and their sealing expertise lost."

"That was a very good answer Sakura, although more than I asked for," Harry gave a bemused smile at the girl who blushed slightly. "There is nothing wrong with that in the academy and it shows that you are intelligent, however- and this goes for all of you- when you are asked a question out into the field, stick to the facts that your superior requested. Granted, your superior will probably ask you a question that you have to divulge all the facts, but always give them what they want because you might end up talking to air," Getting a few understanding nods, Harry continued his impromptu quiz and learned about the various would be genin.

"Now, this last question will be for the only one that has yet to volunteer to answer and then it will be time for lunch. Now, blondie, what villages are we currently aligned with?"

Naruto Uzumaki was internally panicking as he was called on to answer a question by his new sensei. Besides the chalk incident at the beginning of class, Naruto had actually enjoyed class and had learned lots, but now it was going to be just like the previous years and as soon as he didn't answer this question he would be kicked out. Shakily, Naruto answered, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I don't know what kind of ninja I want to be, but I do want to be a kickass one and become Hokage. As far as your question, I don't know."

The other children laughed or smirked, but Harry was quick to put a stop to the cruelty. "I see. You have your books yes?" With a nod, Harry summoned the books leaving behind gaping children at his odd, but awesome powers. Looking at the books, Harry couldn't hold back the disgusted look that appeared on his face. "Well these books are crap," Harry said as he dumped them in the trash can. "I'll have new ones for you tomorrow. To answer the question, we are currently allied with Sand and have a tentative alignment with Kumo. Now, I'm done with this lecture, so you may all leave for lunch. Sasuke if you could stay behind please?"

While many of the girls pouted at the fact that they couldn't get near Sasuke during lunch and the boys thought he was getting preferential treatment, none argued with their new sensei that had already made the academy more exciting than it had been. When Sasuke made it to Harry's desk, Harry slapped down a pamphlet in front of the last Uchia. Sasuke's eyes widened at the title: _Harry's guide to diminishing fan girls!_

At Sasuke's expression Harry chuckled. "Before I ended up in Konoha, I had a lot of the same problems you had. I was the last of my clan because someone betrayed me and then I was stuck with a title that was truly ridiculous which attracted the fan girls like flies to honey. Follow those instruction and you'll at least have competent girls chasing after you instead of the flighty girls that don't train at all and if you need to stay back and eat in peace every once in a while I'll make up some random excuse for you. Also, if you need someone to talk to or simply vent to, my address is on the back of that pamphlet. I can't say I know exactly what you are going through, but I can say our situations are remarkably similar and it always helps to have someone in your corner and not kissing your ass."

Sasuke let out a genuine smile at his new sensei. This is what he wanted, granted he wanted more power to kill his brother, but to have someone that would actually listen to him instead of giving him empty platitudes or singing his praises. "Thank you sensei!" Sasuke bowed, "Especially for this wonderful gift."

"Don't mention it," Harry waved the boy's thanks away. "Like I said, I was in shoes similar to yours at one point in time, so if I can help someone out, I will. Now, if you wish to eat lunch in here today, go ahead. I'll be watching your classmates." As Harry left the room, Sasuke pulled out his food and began reading his new guide, there was no way he was wasting this gift.

Harry cast a disillusionment charm on him as he watched those of his class interact. He shook his head at the war of the fan girls, but hopefully they would go away or at least tone down their activities. He also noticed that one girl was not a part of the club and instead had taken up position against one of the many trees that littered the yard and was calmly eating her lunch while taking shy glance at Naruto who was with Kiba, Shika, and Choji. The Hyuga were a bunch of assholes in Harry's opinion, but he was able to plaster on a fake smile whenever Hiashi came around, although it was a near thing as he spoke just like his aunt and uncle. However, Hinata seemed to be of a different stock and was far kinder and gentler. Perhaps he could give her a bit of a confidence boost.

"You know," Harry said as he dropped his charm and made Hinata let out a cute little squeak, "Naruto won't return your affections for quite a while. For one, he is a boy and they tend to start thinking about girls that way around thirteen or fourteen." Hinata was blushing a brilliant red now and Harry couldn't keep his smile to himself. "Right now, most boys are more interested in flashy jutsus than pretty girls except Kiba who seems to be a budding pervert. Anyways, I know your family is full of stuck up asses and you seem to have confidence issues because of your relatives, so this is my address," Harry handed her a slip of paper, "And if you ever need to escape from the compound, I have an extra room in my apartment. Also, I'm neighbors with Kurenai and I'm sure she would be happy to come over and talk if need be. She's quite taken with you."

"Thank you sensei," Hinata managed to stutter out while her face was a deep red.

"Don't mention it, now if you'll excuse me, it's time to disappear again." Harry left Hinata who was now clutching the slip of paper tightly. She knew her father spoke well of her sensei and he wouldn't be averse to her visiting him as long as she didn't bring shame to the clan. Hopefully Harry sensei didn't mind if she brought a few flowers and did her flower pressing in his apartment.

Harry watched as his students enjoyed themselves for the thirty minutes that lunch took up and for the most part they were peaceful. That is until Harry overheard an argument with Naruto and Kiba and they got into a fight. Harry quickly broke up the fight and told them to meet him after class, he had plans that would make normal detentions look tame. The afternoon classes was spent inside as well and Harry promised the class that they would go outside to train tomorrow as even he couldn't stand another day like this. With a nod to Sasuke and a wave to Hinata, the only ones left in class were the two troublemakers from lunch. Without a word, Harry bound them and then levitated them behind him.

"Come on Akamaru, it's time to teach these boys a lesson about fighting outside of a spar. You can climb on my head if you want." With a happy yip from Akamaru, Harry walked out of the building with the two boys floating along behind them. Once he was on top of the buildings, he wouldn't embarrass them by going through town this time, he spoke again. "I don't like handing out detentions, so I hope to nip this in the butt before it gets out of hand. I understand arguments and you two not getting along all the time, but fighting is just stupid and should always be your last resort." As he talked/scolded the two boys, the ninja who also used the rooftops as a means for transportation smirked at what they were seeing. This was not the first time Harry had used this method, but using it on jonin and the occasional chunin made it much funnier.

It took a few minutes of travel, but Kiba soon realized the direction they were traveling and started struggling against his bonds with Naruto following his lead. It brought a smile to Harry's face at their worry and he picked up the pace a little. He arrived in front of the compound that he had been aiming for and Kiba stilled and turned deathly white as they entered. The amused face of the Inuzuka matriarch and her companion met the four even though she tried to keep her face stern.

"So what's all this about Harry?" Tsume grinned at the young man. He was a friend of their clan as he had such a way with their ninken that even Kuromaru started acting like a puppy. Another dog came running out of the house and leapt at Harry, barking a happy song as he tried to get to his master.

"Well hello Padfoot," Harry said, scratching his dog's ears. The Inuzuka clan had given him one of their nindogs as a gift two years ago and although they didn't understand his name, they were happy that their friend appreciated their gift. "Well Tsume, it appears that these two like to fight so much, that they would rather fight than relax and eat lunch. I know we have detentions for this sort of thing, but I'm thinking they're a little soft. Since one of these is yours, I was hoping you'd take up their punishment for this afternoon and teach them to follow orders."

"Oh really," Tsume mused her grin coming a bit more feral and both kids were sweating now. "I think I know just the thing. Kuromaru if you would?"

"Of course Tsume," The large dog wolf hybrid spoke and Harry dropped the charm. Kuromaru was on them in an instant and soon had the two in the back yard for their punishment.

"So why are you taking over their punishment, wouldn't it be their sensei's responsibility?" Tsume asked as the two casually strode around the grounds, laughing at the boys' cries of horror.

"Oh yes, I guess I didn't tell anybody the news. Due to some sort of accident, their instructors couldn't teach, at least for a few months, so the old man convinced me to take a hand in their education. I was the only one that had the temperament of a teacher that could also look past Naruto's burden," Harry shrugged casually. "He had to allow me pretty much free reign on what I was going to teach and the graduation exam for this class, but I kind of like being a teacher."

The cries of the two young boys filled the air and Harry and Tsume laughed at the more creative curses they were flinging towards Kuromaru. "So where's Hana? I figured that she would be home by now?"

"Oh ho, trying to get close to my daughter are you? What happened to Anko?"

"Anko is more of a stress reliever than anything, or at least that is what she's told me. Plus, since I'm teaching at the academy, I'm probably going to be roped into having to deal with the CRA and I would honestly like to get a date in with Hana before the council forces me under it. Of course, according to you, the Inuzuka has to ask rather than me getting the courage to ask her out."

"What can I say? It's clan tradition and the more successful relationships in our clan start out that way. Besides here she comes now and perhaps today is the day that she doesn't come up with some lame excuse."

"Hey mom, hey Harry!" Hana called, although she blushed slightly at Harry's smile of greeting. "Why are there sounds of agony that sounds a lot like Kiba and one of his friends?"

"That would be because of me," Harry had an easy smile on his face while talking to Hana, "I've taken over the teaching position for their class and since it was Kiba and his friend that got in trouble, I figured your mom could come up with a more fitting punishment than I could."

"I see," Hana said as her three ninken padded around Harry, each getting their turn at one of Harry's rubs. Her dogs had taken to Harry almost instantly and they seemed to think of him as another owner right under Hana. "Well I can't blame you for that."

The three older ninja sat on the porch for a few minutes going over their day while every now and then they laughed at one of the pain filled howls of the two ninja in training. Finally, Kuromaru came around the building with two very sluggish boys trailing behind them.

"So, I guess you won't be fighting outside of spars again correct?" Harry smiled at the two and all they could do was simply nod. "Well then, I guess I'm off. Thank you for your help Tsume, Kuromaru. And I'll see you around Hana. I have to make sure this one can get home," Harry said as he put his hand on the swaying Naruto.

Before the two non-Inuzukas made their way out of the compound, with Padfoot at Harry's heels, Hana came running up. "Um, Harry?" She asked when she caught up to the two, horribly blushing and not looking like the seventeen year old Inuzuka that was always so confident. "Would you mind going out to dinner one night with me?"

"You mean like a date?" Harry also had a slight reddening of his cheeks. At Hana's tentative nod, Harry couldn't help but to grin, "That sounds good. Is Thursday night good for you?" At Hana's surer nod, they made their plans and once again said their goodbyes. He had to wonder if Tsume did anything to her.

**A/N: So there's a lot of crossovers out there that have Harry either teaming up with Naruto as they're close in age or Harry being the soul teacher of Naruto. I want him to have ongoing interactions with all the rookies and I figure this is the best way. Sasuke's going to be an arrogant ass, but he won't be a homicidal maniac. Also, I plan on Harry having a harem, how large who knows?I want to try out writing this. Iruka will come in at the start of the next school year, so you Iruka fans don't need to worry. Harry won't be able to use many jutsus as he'll focus on magic, but I do want him to use Shadow Clones and I'll come up with a good excuse for it. **


	2. Outdoor Activities

"Alright class," Harry said as he handed the new books to Naruto. He noticed that Naruto looked like death warmed over when he was giving new books, but that was why his address and a small note was within the pages. He would help out any of his students, but they had to want to learn beforehand. "As I said yesterday we will not spend the whole day inside lecturing again and I do need to figure out where you all stand outside of the classroom, so I'll leave it up to you all. Would you rather start outside or finish the day out?"

It was almost a unanimous decision by his class, but they all wanted to go outside and apparently get sweaty. He was just glad that he could cast a freshening charm so at least he could survive. Harry led them to the target range and what should be the easiest for them. Unfortunately it was not, as only Sasuke and Shino had accuracy and power to their throws. Hinata could have done well, but apparently her confidence problems were larger that he had first assumed and caused her throws to be wide. Because Hinata messed up, Ino was the best of the females and she was pretty accurate. However, there was no strength behind her throws, behind any of the throws from the females. Taking a deep breath and shaking his head at the deplorable teaching from his predecessor, Harry stepped up.

"Alright, there are two conclusions I can draw from what I just saw. Number one: You all suck and shouldn't be shinobi." This got the expected outcries from his students, but he quickly shushed them to continue. "However, I'm giving you all the benefit of the doubt and sticking with the second option which is your teachers before me simply failed you."

The students were a bit calmer at this and Harry had them line. "Alright, I want to make sure that everyone knows how to properly hold and throw two of the ninja's best friend. You may learn to wield a sword or staff or any other weapon, but you will still have a kunai or a shuriken with you. Now, as you get used to the weapons you will find certain holds and throws suit your style better, but I want to see everybody do the simple one first."

Throwing a kunai was a simple affair as it had a handle already in place and not many people deviated from the grip. To throw one, most tended to send it in a stabbing motion or tossed it like one would a javelin. No matter what one did, there was no curve in the path one's arm took whether it was from side to side or up and down. There was very little movement in the arm as you didn't want the kunai to spin and have a possibility that you would hit the enemy with the blunt end.

Throwing a shuriken had a lot more diversity in how you personalized your throw. To start out though, all were taught how to hold it in a similar way. To throw a shuriken, they were told to hold one of the points between the thumb and forefinger with another point lightly touching their palm. When throwing, beginners were instructed to bring it across their body, from shoulder to waist, and put as much spin on it as they needed. With the fast speed they would eventually be able to reach, they could eventually put spins on it that would have the shuriken following different flight patterns which impressed quite a few of Harry's students. Even Shino gave a reaction as he began thinking of how to use this new information. It wasn't like the information was secret or advanced, but no one really thought about it until they practiced one day and noticed.

"Alright, now that you all know the proper movement, I want each of you to throw five of each weapon and we'll see how you did." There wasn't much difference, but Harry did notice a few of his students improve in their accuracy, none more so than one Naruto Uzumaki who Harry had noticed was using a very poor handle on the weapons. The fan girls still had their projectiles bounce off the soft wood targets and he sighed to himself. It seemed that other than ignoring their training they also seemed to be dieting which weakened their muscles and was very detrimental to their growth as kunoichi. After all, even if they did the bare minimum of training they should have enough strength for this type of exercise by now.

Brushing off his disappointment for later, he gathered his students again. "I'll be honest, that was fairly disappointing and I can see I have a lot of work to do. Right now I don't hold all of you accountable, but by the end of this school year you at least need to be showing decent signs of improvement or drastic measures will have to be taken." He let his gaze pass over all of his students one more time before he decided to move on. "Now, time for the obstacle course."

The obstacle course was a simple thing with various objects to cross over and swing across and although any ninja worth their salt wouldn't even bother with the course, it was a good training tool. It was mostly used to test reaction times of the students since it was frowned upon for the academy teachers to throw weapons at students. "Alright, I really don't care about the time it takes to for you to complete it if target practice was any indication of how far you all have progressed. By this point in your career you should be able to complete the course in ten minutes, max about fifteen minutes. I'll extend the max about five minutes and won't get on to you unless I see you putting forth the minimal effort. Alright, you all can go three at a time and I'll let the next group go in intervals of five minutes."

"Sasuke can I run with you!" Many of his fan girls screeched and Harry had to check if he had suddenly lost all of his hearing. He felt sorry for Kiba, Shino, and Naruto who were much more sensitive to sound than the average ninja.

"Okay, since apparently no one can pick a group of three easily, I'll assign the groups. Sasuke, Kiba, Naruto, you three are up first." There were grumblings of course from the fan girls, but a small amount of killing intent quickly shut them up. Harry liked learning how to focus his killing intent when he first arrived. After the baddies that he had faced in his Hogwarts he had a rather large killing intent and an immunity to large quantities to it as soon as he knew what it was.

Harry sent the three most athletic students first to see just how far back the class truly was before sending the group with Shino, Ino, and Hinata, and then Shikamaru, Choji, and Sakura. It was a sad fact that out of the twenty seven student he currently had, statistics said that only nine would become genin and he had sent the nine that were most likely to graduate to go first. Seven of them were confirmed clan heirs with Naruto becoming an heir when his heritage was revealed. Sakura would be placed with either Sasuke or Shino meaning she would graduate because of happy circumstances for her. While only nine were expected to join the shinobi forces, Harry planned on at least three more to graduate just so they could aggravate his friends that used the statistics to scare their students.

He watched as his students ran the course and then had to send stinging hexes at most of the girls, actually all of them except Hinata. "There will be more where that came from if you do not start running!" Harry barked out. He would have to talk with the girls sooner than expected. Once all the shinobi in training were done with the course, Harry spoke again. "Once again this was slightly disappointing. The first and second groups fell within the time limit and the third was on the edge, but the rest of you have a long way to go and I need to have words with your previous teachers."

"That doesn't matter right now and it's time for our last test, sparring. This is purely taijutsu at the moment and I don't want anyone using their clan techniques," Harry pointed to Kiba and Hinata who nodded grudgingly, Kiba more so than Hinata. "Now, first match shall be Sasuke versus Kiba."

"Ah," Naruto complained but not as silently as he probably wanted to, "I wanted to fight the bastard."

"And you'll get to some other time Naruto," Harry said and Naruto rubbed his sheepishly, "However, I have a reason for everything I do and right now, these two are the strongest of the boys in taijutsu. Now," Harry said turning back to the two fighters, "Ready? Start."

Kiba was strong in taijutsu, there was no questioning of that and it was expected of an Inuzuka. However, since he was limited from his clan techniques and Harry had stopped Akamaru from joining the fight, the match fell to Sasuke who had a good head on his shoulders and was skilled in fighting. "Winner Sasuke! Congratulations you two, that was an impressive fight, but I have a few pointers for the both of you. Sasuke you need to work on your speed. I've read that your style relies on your sharigan awakening so you can react to your opponent. However, all the tools in the world are useless if you can't use them properly and react to your opponent. I suggest twenty pound waits on each of your limbs at the moment and I'll let you know when to up the weights. Kiba, I would recommend working on your speed as well plus your strength. Also, work on keeping a cooler head because you are faster than Sasuke at the moment so you could have beaten him if you had planned ahead."

Harry could see the determination in both of the boy's eyes, but he expected nothing less from the two of them. "Alright, next is Shino and Naruto." Shino did the Aburame clan proud as he calmly walked into the ring while Naruto was similar to a squirrel on crack as he bounced around. "Fighters ready? Begin." The only thing that Harry could say about Naruto was that he was tenacious, but that was it. It took a few minutes, but Shino finally put Naruto on the ground and won. "Winner Shino! Shino, I know your clan focuses mostly on long range bug based attacks, so all I can say is make sure your defense and dodging are solid. Just be sure you can react if someone gets close. Naruto, the less I say about your taijutsu the better. I'll be at your apartment this weekend and direct you to someone that can help you find a style. I don't care who taught you your style because I would likely kill whoever it was. Next fighters Choji and Shikamaru."

When the two fighters made the harmony sign, Harry sighed. "I'll allow it this time, but I do eventually need to see where you two are at. Choji, I know you aren't one for violence, but just remember that when you refuse to train with your friends you're hurting both yourself and your friends."

"Yes sensei," Choji mumbled in affirmative.

There were a few more fights between boys before, "Alright, now this would be the time I would ask the ladies to step up, but if you do not want to fight, I will not make you today." None of the girls volunteered to fight and Harry shook his head. "Very well, boys you are dismissed and can treat these next thirty minutes as an extension of lunch. Ladies, stay here."

The girls grumbled of course about more time being taken away from their Sasuke stalking, but none of them were going to go against their sensei. Harry was silent for a moment, before he spoke. "Who here is dieting?" All but Hinata rose their hand. "Why? Ah! Just one person, Sakura answer."

"Because I have to look beautiful for Sasuke and I can't do that if I get fat!" She practically screeched and Harry did not have to ask if the rest of them felt the same.

"I see… Are you all stupid?! You are all kunochi in training and you are here to learn valuable skills, not impress a boy that could care less about you until you actually prove yourself strong. Dieting only makes you weaker as you expend a lot more energy than the civilians. Civilians are the only ones that should ever think about dieting and so help me if you all are dieting by the end of next month you will all be dropped the program!"

"But sensei, you can't do that!" Ino cried.

"Try me. I'm not trying to be your enemy, but I will be damn if I allow you girls to graduate and you cannot protect yourself. The boys only have to worry about dying usually, but all of you girls have to worry about rape. I've seen to many young women that didn't take their training seriously wind up in a ditch after being violated multiple times. These walls protect you, but once you leave these walls, all you have to rely on is yourself and your team."

"But Sasuke will save us!" One of the girls shouted.

"Only one of you will land on a team with Sasuke and he will be just a genin. I'll admit he will be a very talented genin, but a genin none the less and those that would capture you would be mid-Chunin level at least. Think hard about why you first joined the shinobi program and I'll see if I can't get a few of my kunoichi friends to come by and talk to you lot. If you want to live your fantasy life than drop out now." He left the girls and motioned for Hinata to follow him. Harry knew that the girls wouldn't change overnight, but hopefully there would be a sign of them at least thinking about it.

Once Harry and Hinata were a good distance away from the other girls, Hinata spoke up. "Sensei, what did you want me for?"

"Well, I wanted to see you fight. You are the girl with the most potential in graduating right now and since I was able to help most of the boys, I want to help you as well. So, if you aren't against it, would you mind sparring with me?"

"Yes sensei," Hinata stuttered before falling back into the opening stance of the gentle fist style.

Harry was no great taijutsu master and if he was lucky he would be considered at a high chunin to low jonin in skill level so he could teach it. Instantly, Harry could see something wrong as unlike the other Hyugas that Harry occasionally sparred against, the gentle fist didn't look at all natural when Hinata used it. This was further compounded when instead of a punch that Hinata should have deflected, she instead she bent at a rather impressive angle and got into his guard. Another few minutes with many of those same instances and Harry called time.

"You aren't good with the Gentle Fist are you?" Harry asked as they cooled down. The downcast expression of Hinata told him all that he needed to know. "I see, well you are much more flexible than the average Hyuga and you don't seem at all comfortable in the Gentle Fist style. I'll talk to your father about twisting it around. Like you I have a style that requires a bit of flexibility and Anko is always up for some training. Although I think I'll keep you away from her for a bit, we wouldn't to completely destroy that innocence. If you don't want to go with me this afternoon, waste half an hour and then go to my apartment."

For the first time since her mother had died, Hinata felt like someone was truly looking out for her and concerned for her well-being. She hadn't gotten this feeling from Kurenai as she was only her escort for a year although she did look up to Kurenai greatly. Perhaps, with Harry sensei living near Kurenai, she could connect with the young woman and perhaps realize what it was like to have a big sister at least.

After deciding to test them on their knowledge of jutsus the next day, the rest of the day passed without any mishap. Harry soon found himself in front of the Hyuga compound ready to plaster on a fake smile at a moment's notice. Hiashi wasn't too bad, but if Harry had to deal with Hiashi and the elders of the clan, it truly tested his patience. The fact that they divided the family into two houses also pissed Harry off as it made no sense to not have your family feel inferior. He understood the culture and how the head of the family was basically put on a pedestal, but putting a seal on the rest of the family was incomprehensible.

"Lord Hiashi will see you now," One of the guards said before leading Harry into a beautifully decorated sitting room with Hiashi already sitting. The head of the Hyuga clan reminded Harry of Snape if Snape could actually remember to be civil and courteous even to those that he disliked.

"Ah Harry," Hiashi spoke, "It is good to see you again. Would you care for tea?"

"Thank you Lord Hiashi."

When the tea was poured, Hiashi started, "So what did you want to discuss with me today?"

Setting down the cup of tea, Harry steeled himself for what would probably be a tense conversation. "I am not sure if you are aware that I have taken over the as sensei in the academy for your daughter's class. I noticed something odd for a Hyuga."

"And what did my daughter do?" Hiashi sighed as if he knew that something would happen.

"Well, it's not so much as what she did as how flexible your daughter is. I have never seen a Hyuga move the way she does. I was hoping that I could take her and have her integrate a bit of the gentle fist with my own style and make her a true powerhouse."

"You wish to teach my daughter something other than the Gentle Fist style. Bah, perhaps with your help she will be able to make something of herself. I will inform her when she returns tonight that she will only have training with the family on the weekends. Allow me to summon a scroll that explains the basics of the Jyuken."

When the branch family member returned with the scroll and Hiashi checked it to make sure it was the scroll that he wanted Harry to have, Harry quickly made his excuses to leave. He had been so close to hurting the arrogant man for talking about his daughter, hell even another person like that. This was why he did not like to deal with those born in the Hyuga clan and according to rumors, he would not have liked to deal with the Uchia clan either. Harry supposed that this was true as he saw the arrogance that was in Sasuke's eyes, but not an extraordinary amount and since he had a guiding hand in Sasuke's next year and a half he would make sure that it didn't grow. Sighing to himself, he apparated back to his apartment and prepare for Hinata.

Harry's apartment was tastefully decorated if he said so himself. Of course, it helped that Kurenai had taken it upon herself, along with her friend Yugao, to help the so called hopeless male that was moving into their apartment building. He had let them pick out the furniture as he was hopelessly pants when it came to that sort of things, but the walls were decorated with his own paintings. It wasn't until the end of the war that his friends and surrogate friends learned that he liked to draw and paint which meant that all the doodles that Hermione and the professors got onto him about were actually rough sketches of later drawings. Harry had gotten into painting early in his primary school as a way to finally express his emotions from the stifling confines of the Dursleys and he had kept it up. The reason he was so volatile during the summer after fourth year was because the Dursleys had confiscated all of his art materials.

When Harry had pulled the paintings out of his trunk, the two ladies were left stunned at Harry's talent. Harry had used his past experiences to create breathtaking landscapes that showed Hogwarts and the surrounding landscape. Of course, not all of the paintings were peaceful. One such painting had the body of Cedric falling, his eyes lifeless while in the background Peter and the bundle that would become Voldemort stood in the background with the giant cauldron next to them. The other painting that caught their attention was slightly less disturbing, but they could tell it was still painful for Harry as it showed the face of a man that looked slightly demented, but the smile on his face was wide and contagious. His body seemed to be disappearing into a dark curtain while different colors highlighted everything in the frame. That, more than anything, convinced his friends in the new village that he had seen death firsthand. Nobody could make such realistic art without having seen it, it was all in the eyes.

Harry had just changed into something a little more comfortable, unlike the rest of the village he didn't wear his uniform all the time and tended to enjoy shorts and a t-shirt, when there was a knock at his door. Hinata stood there with a booklet and a few flower clutched possessively in her arms and Harry had to suppress the urge to scoop her in a hug. It was no wonder that Kurenai always talked about the girl in front of him as she was just too cute at the moment.

"Hello Hinata," Harry smiled warmly at the girl. "Come on in."

"Thank you sensei," Hinata said and shuffled into the apartment nervously. She took a moment to look over her sensei's residence and it had a homey feel to it that instantly relaxed her.

"Well I can see you have something to work on, so make yourself at home. Would you like for Kurenai to come over if she's free?" He smiled a wider smile when Hinata nodded shyly, she truly was just too cute and with an ass of a father that she had, he wouldn't mind taking over that role or at least one of a favored uncle. Kurenai wasn't there when he knocked, so he simply left a note on her door saying that Hinata was over at the moment and she was welcome.

Before he entered his apartment again, he was surprised to see Sasuke walking up the stairway and his eyes visibly brightened when he saw Harry. Well, they didn't brighten to the point that a civilian would notice, but his rank wasn't just for show, even if he had obtained it mainly due to his wandless magic. "Ah Sasuke, what brings you here?"

Sasuke tried to act cool for a ten year old and had his hands in his shorts and then shrugged. "I wanted to make sure that you had given me the right address after I got done training for today."

With a little smirk seeing what Sasuke was doing, but not wanting to burst his bubble, Harry spoke, "Well, you're welcome to come in and take a load off. I even have a shogi board if you want to try your hand against me, but I'll warn you, Hinata is already here." Harry shrugged his shoulders here, "At least she isn't a fan girl."

"Well, that is a different hobby," Harry observed as he saw Hinata pressing flowers causing her to squeak in surprise. "Not that I can really say anything since I paint and painted all of the paintings you see."

"You painted all of these Sensei?" Sasuke asked, they were really good.

"Yup," Harry answered as he pulled out the board and set up the pieces, "I started painting when I was younger and it's a good hobby and a way to express your emotions. Everybody needs an outlet that doesn't deal with their work, especially ninja. Otherwise, you will end up developing weird quirks and scare the rest of the force. So, what hobby have you picked up Sasuke?" Harry asked as they began their game.

"I haven't thought of one," Sasuke admitted.

"Well, just try something. I would start with the artistic as ninjas are usually required to destroy things, it is better to be able to create on your downtime or preserve like Hinata is." Hinata had finished her flower pressing for the moment and was currently looking at Harry's paintings before there was another knock at the door.

"It's open!" Harry yelled, not wanting to break his game. A familiar mop of blonde hair cautiously opened the door and stuck his head inside. "Ah Naruto, what can I do for you?"

"Well sensei, I saw your address and I needed a little help with my reading," Naruto grinned sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

Harry smiled at this, not that Naruto needed help reading, but that he was willing to ask for help. At least he didn't arrive late enough that Naruto wouldn't trust anyone in a position of power. He was about to create a shadow clone with a combination of his chakra and magic before he got a wonderful idea. "Well, I'm in the middle of a game with Sasuke, but I'm sure that Hinata wouldn't mind helping."

The poor girl turned rather red and looked about ready to pass out before Harry hit her with a powerful enervate charm to keep her conscious, he wasn't about to stop such an innocent crush. While Hinata was tutoring Naruto, Harry and Sasuke were battling in Shogi which was the scene Kurenai walked into half an hour after Naruto had arrived. She slid onto the couch beside Harry and superstitiously pointed towards the two that were studying. "Did you set those two up?"

"Kurenai, you wound me!" Harry answered dramatically while Sasuke was focused on setting up the board for their third game, "Hinata was here and she had finished her flower pressing. She's a rather smart girl and I'm sure Naruto responds better to someone around his age teaching him. Would you like some tea?" Harry asked innocently while creating a shadow clone.

**A/N: Wow, I did not expect as many favorites and followers of this story that I received. Apparently, you all like my idea and this is great! However, I don't have many ideas for the story, so what do you want Harry to teach them? I plan on tree climbing already, but beyond that I don't have any ideas. I want to get them all to the level of the Chunin exam third round by the time they graduate, maybe a bit stronger. **

**As far as the Harem goes, I have two women that I want in there: Hana and Fuu. I don't want to go over five girls so what are three others that you would like to see? **

**As always, suggestions are welcome and until next time! **


	3. Date With Hana

One last glance around the house to make sure that nothing was left and Harry was finally ready. He was moving out of Grimmauld place with most of the artifacts that had been in the Black family for generation to keep it out of the hands of the recent buyer. Harry had sold the Black's home so that he could move into a smaller more comfortable place out in the country as Grimmauld place was not a very homey residence. With the years of neglect in the house's upkeep coupled with Sirius' hatred of the place, it was a wonder that Harry had lasted even the two months it had taken him to turn eighteen. The goblins had sold the house for him, taking a rather large cut of the proceeds to make up for his wrecking of their bank, and the Malfoys had snatched up the house.

Seeing just who had bought the house, Harry hurried through the house, snatching up many of the darker books along with the artifacts of a questionable nature and were thrown into Harry's trunk that he had taken to wearing on his neck wherever he went. He may have let the Malfoys off with a bit of a warning, but that didn't mean he trusted that family and removed all the temptations that he could find. The trunk also held quite a bit of gold, other books, and a complete wardrobe. He had taken Moody's words about Constant Vigilance to heart, especially after that horrible trip called a hunt that had taken up what was supposed to be his seventh year. Just as he was about to leave the house for the last time.

Harry was confused as everybody knew that he was moving out of the place today after one last run through and there was no reason for someone to show up. Thinking that Hermione simply wanted one last look at the library he shook his head and moved to open the door. What he came face to face with were two wands pointed at his face by two drunken slobs. He knew the two before him were drunk because one Draco Malfoy was leaning heavily on one Ron Weasley.

"Well if it isn't scarhead Potty," Draco slurred, "Potty, Potty, Potty," He chuckled.

"Well hello guys," Harry said backing away slowly from the two. Harry could easily disarm, especially in their inebriated state, but he didn't want them to cause any magical backlash. It had odd effects where Ron was concerned as was proven in second year and the slug incident. "What brings you here on such a lovely afternoon?" Oh Hermione was going to skin Ron alive when she learned that he had been drinking again.

"You've ruined our life Potter," Ron tried to sneer, but just ended up looking like an idiot because of his drunken state. "I was supposed to be rich because of you!"

"And you were supposed to die!" Draco shouted. "So now, we're going to take care of you."

With their wands levelled at Harry and since he had already attached the trunk to the chain on his neck, Harry saw no reason to stay any longer. Spinning on the spot, Harry began to disapperate. Both of the drunken fools saw this and cast their spells to keep their sworn enemy from escaping and a one in a billion even happened. The magic that fueled Harry's apparition was affected by the spells cast by the two fool and cast Harry Potter far off course.

Harry slowly woke up on Thursday morning a bit slower than usual. He hadn't dreamed of that day in over a year now. Harry didn't blame Ron or even Malfoy for casting him to another world, he simply wished that he had had a chance to say goodbye. He had drifted a little away from his friends from after the final battle, and now he was happy that had happened and was perhaps magic's way of warning him of what was to come. He had been humoring the idea of dating Ginny again, but now it was more of a could have been rather than anything with real significance. Besides, he had a hot date tonight and loved his life at the moment.

Stretching slightly, Harry padded lightly out of the bedroom and into his living room where the Shogi board was still out. After that first day, the same three students showed up again yesterday. This time Harry did create the necessary shadow clones to help out the individuals and had taken Hinata to a close training ground to begin adapting the Gentle Fist to her own style. Granted, Harry was just studying the style at the moment, but it was a start. That was of course after Harry had read the note that Hiashi must have slipped inside when he checked the scroll. It read:

Harry,

You probably think of me as a despicable father as I so carelessly tossed my daughter's training and called her worthless. There is a reason for this, even if you do not agree with it. As you know, the Hyuga's are divided into two main houses, and the branch family serves the main house. Those not in the family assume that I have all the control, but like the Hokage, we have a council of elders that truly control the family and they have cast off Hinata as heir and have focused solely on my youngest. I am just one man and can easily be replaced, so I must focus all my attention on Hanabi so that she will not become a puppet so easily controlled. I hope you are able to help my daughter as it is much easier to protect her when I am not training her. Do Not tell her about this note.

Hiashi

Harry couldn't think too bad about the man after that, but he also couldn't respect the man. He took one option, the one that was the easiest for him, and kept it within the clan to save face. He could have easily gone to the Hokage and gathered support to put away the elders that were causing the man trouble and instead chose to save face by not bringing attention to it. Hiashi must have somewhat cared for his daughters, but he was not a father to emulate by any means. Harry wasn't one to turn down a request though, especially when he had already promised Hinata to help her as much as he could as well as the rest of the students.

It was funny that many thought Harry could throw around Shadow Clones like there was no tomorrow. In reality, Harry managed to defy all logic and used the academy bushin with magic. His control of banishing and summoning charms was so precise that it only looked like one was holding and could fight. Somehow, the clones were also solid and could act in and independent manner and it was a mystery to all. However, it was magic and although the higher ups in the village were still trying to figure it out after two and a half years, Harry was use to the eccentrics of magic and simply rolled with it.

Shaking his head of the depressing thoughts, Harry instead turned toward tonight and his date with Hana Inuzuka, one of Konoha's budding Ice Queens and he was friends with all the so called Queens. He was kind of excited for the date to be honest. He hadn't dated much at Hogwarts and although he wasn't a virgin and had learned quite a few tricks from under Anko, he hadn't dated in the three years he was in this new world either.

As he started his stove for this morning's breakfast, he heard one of his many windows open a mess of purple hair appeared followed by honey colored eyes. "Think of the devil and she shall appear," Harry snorted as Anko plopped herself on a chair. It wasn't an unfamiliar scene and Harry simply grabbed another egg to accommodate the extra person.

"Ah, you think of me Harry?" Anko asked with a cure pout. "I would think you would be thinking about a certain hound, or at least something dealing with a dog," She then leered.

"I second that thought, because Hana is certainly thinking about our green eyed wizard," The other purpled hair woman of Konoha said as she entered through the same window that Anko had entered through.

"Damn it Anko, you know you can't leave a window open in this village when I'm cooking breakfast," He yelled playfully at his friend. "You know these damn ANBU are always sneaking around and trying to learn my secrets!"

Yugao chuckled as she went and closed the window, "You've caught me Harry, I'm simply here to steal all your secrets and once you are of no more use to the village you shall become my personal chef!" His friends were all very appreciative of Harry's cooking and he certainly didn't mind cooking for such beautiful, but weird, ladies.

"As long as you share his food with us, I could live with that," Kurenai's voice came from the living room. She had a smile on her face as she sat at the table with the two other ladies. Harry had told them that he would cook for them once a week so they usually showed up the same day as long as no one was on a mission.

"This is why Kurenai is my best friend and not you two," Harry stated as he pointed his spatula menacingly at the Anko and Yugao, although it didn't do as well as he thought as the girls laughed. "She actually uses the door like a normal person and not some crazed ninja. And do not say you are crazy ninja people for I do not like logic shaped holes in my argument!"

With amused smiles from those at the table, Harry placed the plates in front of them and they all dug in happily. "So," Harry probed after a few bites, "I highly doubt that you just happened to show up in my kitchen to eat the same day as my date with Hana. Especially when you all said you would be here Saturday. So what gives? Trying to get the scoop before tonight?"

"Of course not," Yugao said, "We just decided to get our weekly meal a little earlier than expected. But, if you wanted to share a few details, I'm sure we wouldn't mind," All three of the girls seemed to have a gleam in their eyes that would frighten lesser men.

"Well I haven't decided on one of three plans yet, and I have three different outfits on my bed to decide from, so if you want to help me choose, you're welcome to." Harry then blinked as the three ladies rushed past him reaching speeds that Minato was said to have reached. He had planned for them to help pick out which date he was going to take Hana on anyways as they were her three best friends. Plus, they would more than likely go and help Hana out this afternoon so he wouldn't show up over or underdressed and start the date out awkward. It was only a few moments later that the girls ended up back in his kitchen. "So ladies, where am I going?"

"We decided on that semi casual piece you laid out, although I think Hana would appreciate the state of dress you're in now," Kurenai pointed out. Harry hadn't bothered to slip on a shirt even though he had a feeling that his friends would pop in. He had grown from that lanky awkward stage that came from the malnutrition in his earlier years and now he was a very fit individual. He wasn't vain, but he knew he looked good, like most of those who were ninja, and when amongst friends he wasn't shy. "Are you trying to seduce the three of us as well?"

"Well, I wouldn't say no to having my own harem," Harry grinned. It was no denying that those sitting at his table were all extremely attractive women and the subject of many guys' fantasies. "Just think of all the applications we could find with shadow clones."

Yugao snorted in laughter, "You may be able to find out all your applications soon enough. I've heard that the council has called for a meeting this Saturday and those in the ANBU that are on duty that day are drawing straws to come and get you."

"I knew it!" Harry slammed his hand down on the table comically. "Ah well, I kind of expected them to use the fact that I'm currently teaching in the academy to finally draft me in the CRA. That's why I wanted to get a date in with Hana before this was brought up."

"So why'd you accept the position if you knew you were going to have pressure put on you?" Anko asked. There was a reason that the Ice Queens liked being around Harry as he treated them as actual people and not just specific body parts. That and the fact that Harry could care less about who Anko's sensei was and did not blame her for something out of her control. If he was about to follow in the footsteps of most of their fans, it would be a shame to have to retrain the group's boy toy.

"I like teaching," Harry shrugged, "And the hokage was pretty desperate when he asked me to teach as well as coming up with excuses to not put me in the program. Besides, I am a guy and although I know I would be happy with just one wife, I'm more than up to the idea of multiple wives. Especially if I can help out Fuu." Harry had explored the major and minor countries, except Mist and Stone, the second year he had been in this world after training and to see the plight of other jinchuriki's was disheartening. Out of all of them, on the holder of the eight tails and two held any respect and that was because the current Raikage was related to Kumo's jinchurikis. Yugito wasn't as well loved as Bee, but it wasn't like the other villages.

"It would be nice to finally meet her," Yugao mentioned. Harry had told them of what he saw and they had nothing against any jinchuriki. "Of course if you really are put under the act and get the foreign beauties that you've mentioned, you'll have even more guys envious of you."

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up," He told the three of them as they giggled. There were numerous men in the village that didn't like Harry too much as he was good friends with the most sought after women in the village and they already thought he was in a five way relationship with them. "Anyways, you all know the way out and I'm sure you'll tease Hana all day about our date, so shoo. I have to get to the academy pretty soon."

-Potter Sensei-

"She's in her room ladies," Tsume told them as they walked up to the compound, "And I think she's starting to freak out a little. You better hurry up there."

When the three calmly entered her room, they were met with something that looked like it was hit by a tornado as clothes were scattered all across it. In the middle of the trashed room, Hana was holding up one piece of clothing as she compared it to another and then she threw it to the ground as she groaned in frustration. "Frustrated a little there Hana?" Yugao asked.

"Oh thank Kami you guys are here, I need help to decide on what to wear tonight!" Hana nearly shouted in half panic and half frustration. "I know that Harry's dressing in semi-casual wear because one of his messengers told me, but I just don't know what to wear!"

"And that's why we're here and brought Anko as comedic relief," Kurenai smiled, "We've got two hours and by the time we're done with you, Harry won't notice anything but you."

-Potter Sensei-

"Good evening Tsume, Kumoharu," Harry waved as he walked up to the Inuzuka compound. He was dressed in a silk shirt that matched his eyes with black slacks. He hadn't even tried to tame his hair as after nineteen years he knew that it would simply be fighting a losing battle. He also held a few simple flowers in his hand, ones that weren't too strong since any Inuzuka had enhanced senses, but they were pretty just the same. He had of course followed the flower language and picked ones that meant strong friendship and new love.

"Hey pup," Tsume grinned as he walked up. She was excited about her daughter's choice of man and wasn't totally against going after him herself. She had seen the appreciative stares that Harry had sent her way when he thought no one was looking and there was nothing taboo about age difference as long as the shinobi in the relationship were at least chunin in rank or fourth year in their ninja career. "They've been at it for two hours now, so you should be knocked dead as soon as Hana comes down and maybe the rest."

Harry just smiled as he followed the clan head inside, "I could think of worst ways to go, that's for sure."

Kuromaru chuckled, which was slightly creepy when one thought about it as it was very deep and husky, while Tsume yelled up the stairs. "Hana come get your man before I take him before I grab him myself!"

Harry didn't think much of Tsume's comments, but apparently Hana was a bit worked up over their date as she was quickly at the top of the stairs. Harry suddenly wished for a glass of water as his mouth had dried up and he couldn't seem to produce any saliva. Hana had donned a blood red sleeveless blouse and although it covered up everything, there was enough of a hint as to what laid underneath. She also wore a black mini skirt that came down to just past mid-thigh. Her ensemble was complete with a pair of heels that just attracted attention to her incredibly long legs that seemed to go on forever. Harry would have to study those legs in detail later, for science of course.

As Hana reached the bottom of the stairs, Harry finally regained control of his body and moved to hand her the flowers and place a soft kiss on her cheek. "You look beautiful Hana and I will be the envy of everybody in town."

Hana blushed slightly before taking the flowers and returning to her cocky Inuzuka self, "You don't look too bad yourself," She grinned slightly while let her eyes rove over his body.

"Right well," Tsume interjected after a brief moment of the two just staring at each other, "Unless you two are going to go at it and give me grandpups right now, I think you two need to get going on your date."

Coughing slightly to recover, Harry stuck his arm out to escort Hana out of the house. Harry had reservations for the two of them in one of the higher middle class restaurants as any of the upper restaurants required ties and dresses. As Harry predicted, Hana drew many glances and if looks could kill, he would have died many times as he walked past envious males. It didn't bother Harry really, because many of those that sent glares at him were also with their girlfriends and the girlfriends knew just where their partners were looking. There were a few squeals of manly pain that brought a smile to his face before they arrived.

The night didn't go half bad in Harry's mind. The meal was wonderful and although the waiter tried to flirt with Hana, a little bit of KI soon took care of that problem and amused Hana to no end. Of course that waiter never returned and the two subsequent female waitresses were also scared stiff. All in all it was a great night. As the date wound down, Harry and Hana were leaning against each other as they walked back towards the Inuzuka compound.

"Harry," Hana whispered.

"Yes Hana?"

"Thank you for tonight, I had a really good time."

Harry leaned over a little to lay a kiss on Hana's temple, "I had a great time too. I've actually been waiting for you to ask me out for a few months now," Harry laughed softly.

"What?! Why didn't you say anything?" Hana asked in surprise. After all, she had been crushing on the unique man beside her for a good half year and had only started working up her courage for the date for only a few weeks.

"And what would you have done if I said anything?" Harry asked as he brought Hana closer to him. "I'd like to think I know you well enough to go out with you and I know you are a proud member of the Inuzuka clan. If I had said something, you wouldn't have put your whole effort into working up your courage and I knew that it would leave you a bit hollow."

Hana huffed slightly, but couldn't refute Harry's words so she settled for simply enjoying his presence for the amount of time they had left in their date. They arrived in front of her house and before Harry could say goodbye, Hana decided to show a bit of her wild side. She spun Harry around and lightly shoved him on the wall next to the door. "I had a really good time and I'm so glad that you said yes," Hana practically purred. "We should do this again." She then gave Harry a toe curling kiss that left him in a rather dazed state. Seeing that her work was done, Hana left him on the porch as she swayed into the household. Hana was so giddy and smug that she didn't notice her mother sitting in the kitchen with a cup of tea and had watched the entire scene.

Tsume lightly laughed as she placed her empty cup into the sink. "That girl continues to surprise me." Just as she was about to walk up the stairs she yelled outside, "You can go home now Harry!" That seemed to knock Harry out of his trance as a soft curse followed by a pop. It seemed that Harry had been left stunned and would have stayed out there for hours more if he had been left alone.

Harry's apparition had turned silent after he learned to add just a bit of his chakra to his skill. He landed just outside of the apartments although there was no real reason to do so as he could just appear inside his home. When he was just outside of his door, Harry adopted a rather confused expression as a small beam of light was coming from under it and it made no sense. He was sure that he had turned off all lights before leaving for his date so he was wary as he entered the apartment. It seemed that he had picked up on the habits and paranoia of his friends as he unsealed one of his kunai while opening the door.

His paranoia was unfounded as the three ladies from this morning were calmly sitting in his kitchen sipping his tea. "Please," Harry drawled while resealing his weapon, "Come in and make yourself at home. I have tea." None of the girls looked bothered at Harry's exasperated tone and actually smiled a bit. "Please tell me you aren't here to hear about the date."

"These two are," Anko ratted them out, "I was here to see if Hana would come home with you after the first date."

"Well…"

"You are not getting out of this Harry," Kurenai interrupted him. "You will sit down and tell us how the date went." Seeing the determined look in each of their faces, Harry knew he wouldn't be getting to bed anytime soon. Settling down in the open chair he graciously accepted the cup of tea and prepared to answer all the questions they had for him.

**A/N: Well, this explains how Harry arrived here. Not well, but it does and I haven't decided if he's in the same dimension or not, so don't ask yet. I hope I did the date okay, but if I didn't I'll try improving. You all are great in the suggestions and I'll definitely be putting some of them in the story. **

**For those of you not that interested in the harem aspect, I wouldn't worry too much as it won't be in your face, more like a back burner/filler. On that note, I don't see Anko joining Harry and his girls as I don't see her wanting a family. Perhaps if Harry had arrived earlier, but not now. **

**The Harem contains: Hana, Fuu, Fem!Haku, and Mei or Samui as the definites. The last position is open, so I'll put a poll open soon and see what happens. **


	4. Council

"Alright class," A rather tired Harry Potter gathered their attention on the next day, "I'm a bit lethargic today, so I won't do anything too strenuous today. However, there are a few things that I can teach you without working too hard." Shikamaru perked up a little at the thought of not working today before resuming his slouched posture.

Many of the students shared Shikamaru's sentiments after their rather grueling week. Harry was not like other senseis that had taught them before. Honestly, they had worked harder the first two days than all of their last semester and that was truly just sad. However, not all were content with this and made themselves known. "But sensei!" Naruto whined, "That's boring! I want to learn some cool jutsu!"

Harry sighed, it was almost like dealing with a young Ron. Only flashy things could ever get Ron's attention and both Naruto and Ron seemed to slack a lot during anything that didn't hold their attention. That's not to say either of them were idiots, but those that didn't know the two would think so. "Naruto, as much as I like students asking questions during a lecture, I do not like anyone questioning my decisions. Especially when they do not have all the information!" Chastised and slightly fearful of his sensei, Naruto sat back down.

"Now, everything that I teach you in this class I hope for you to keep and hold even if there are bits that even I will say are useless. What I would like to start out doing today is the base for Occulmency. Does anyone know just what Occulmency does?" No one rose their hands, but Harry wasn't worried about this, "I honestly didn't think anyone would know of it as the skill has only been used for the last two years when I finally got around to teaching it. Occulmency is the act of organizing and defending your mind from intrusion while also giving you a helping hand with holding your emotions in check. Now, I can't teach you the full technique as it could be detrimental to your emotional development and will sometimes make you relieve your harshest memories or something far darker." Harry locked his gaze on Naruto for a moment, but he moved on before any of his students could catch him in the act. He would need to pull the orange loving boy aside in the next few days and tell him that he couldn't meditate without a jonin or the Hokage around. The last thing they needed was for Naruto to find out about his tenant without someone around to explain it.

"Now, you'll learn full occulmency either when your jonin sensei decides to teach you or when you reach chunin in rank. However, meditation is something that is very important to this skill and can help you grow in a number of ways. Meditation focuses your attention inwards and you gain a better understanding of your body and the size of your chakra. You'll notice when you grab proficiency in meditation that you'll have an easier time of knowing where your weaknesses are as well as how much chakra you have left and although this doesn't seem to be important now, those jonin that learned the skill from me have come back to thank me for teaching them. There are two ways that I am comfortable in teaching, sitting or moving meditation. Before you say anything, I'll be teaching them both you."

Harry had discovered meditation in that horrible excuse for a seventh year when they were running around looking for horcruxes. Dumbledore had mentioned meditation as a way for Harry to begin his training, of course like much of the advice from Dumbledore, it came too late to truly be effective. However, they didn't do much during the hunt so he had used that technique to and one of the smaller towns also had a book on yoga that was a lot better for Harry in the beginning to stamp down on his impulsive nature. That was also how he accepted his planned death as easy as he had for the final battle.

Truthfully, he expected all of his students to pick up yoga long before the lotus position as they were still just ten and eleven year olds. A few of them had seen horrible things of course, but still meditation was a difficult thing to be a part of and usually took a bit of world experience and just wanting to stop for a moment to truly appreciate the peace that meditation brought.

"Alright, since it's a pretty nice day, let's go outside and do this." This news was greatly appreciated by the class and they all quickly made their outside. "Alright, let's start out in the lotus position so I can explain the basics to you all. I figure most of you will enjoy moving meditation as it also counts as a type of stretching exercise."

The training went as Harry expected as Kiba, Naruto, and Ino were fidgeting the entire way through and the rest of the class could never get too comfortable. Shikamaru was the only one that seemed to enjoy this type of meditation, of course that may have been because he feel asleep, but Harry was going to give him the benefit of the doubt. Yoga was a bit better and it was kind of funny to see the kids grow wide eyed during the tenth minute when Harry started testing their balance as well as when they started struggling as their muscles started protesting. It quickly shut up the naysayers that thought these exercises were too girly. Although none of his students reached Nirvana on their first day, when they were done his entire class was calmer than before. He was ignoring their gasps for air and low moans.

"Sensei," Ino panted, "Do you hate us? That was a brutal workout."

"Workout?" Harry asked incredulously, "That was just our warm up today. No, our outside activity for the day will be much more intensive, that's why I had you all stretch. I hope you all eat healthy breakfasts and packed a good lunch, because you'll need that energy today!" His students looked at Harry in fear and slightly shivered at his wide grin. Today was going to be a pain and they all knew that.

"Alright class, I'm giving you all the chance to perhaps lessen the exercise for the rest of the morning. It's a simple question, what is perhaps the most valuable skill a shinobi can have? I'll give you a hint, weights can increase this."

The wannabe ninja warriors thought hard, trying to find a way to escape whatever hell that Harry had concocted. Harry was amused as they sweated a little as it wasn't like he was really going to give them a break, but if they guessed right he would come up with a much larger run just to satisfy them. He would have felt guilty a few years ago, but now he was a ninja and they dealt in secrets and lies. Unfortunately, his students would have to learn this soon as well.

"Is it super cool jutsu?" Naruto asked excitedly and although the rest of them scoffed and moaned about Naruto wasting the guess, but all had a small shine in their eyes in hopes that they would learn new jutsus.

"No," Harry laughed at their hopeful expressions, "And truthfully, I can't do that many jutsus. I unlocked my chakra coils so late in life, that I'll only have the chakra capacity of a decent genin. There will be a few of course, but that's more for your jonin sensei. So no, Naruto, and that is one strike against the class. You all have two more guesses."

The whispers grew more fevered as the class worried about what their next two guesses would be. Harry had to suppress a smile at their worried actions and he had to wonder if Professor Sinistra had a smile on his face because of similar situations. This was always Sinistra's favorite way of getting them to apply their lessons beyond just the classroom and what they had to write on their essays and she had been a favorite for all the students and not just because she was hot.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru spoke up, "Is it stealth?" Many of the students around him thought for a moment and then nodded their head at his train of thought. It was obvious that ninja were very stealthy even though none of them wanted be at the moment.

"It's a good guess and is a very important skill for any competent shinobi to have, but that's not what I was alluding to for today. I have a plan to help in your training in that for next week that I think you will have fun with. But, that's for another day and now the class only has one more guess."

The class was now exceedingly nervous as they wished to get a lighter workout and then rest for the weekend. They were not used to the amount of work that Harry put on them and although most of the boys and a few of the girls appreciated the new work, they were tired. Shino decided to take the last guess, "Is it speed?"

"Congratulations class, your workout has just been shortened. Speed is perhaps one of the basic tenants of the shinobi world. There's a saying by which many of the ninja of the village go by, 'Live hard and fast for today may be your last,' that applies to both your training today and the future of your career. There's danger in your chosen profession and although I am extremely proud of all of you for joining to protect your home and family, I am going to make sure you know just what awaits you." It almost felt like he was in front of the DA again as he tried to explain what they were really training for while trying not to scare them too bad. It was a delicate balance and even more so as his audience at the moment was made up of ten year olds.

"Now, you probably won't have noticed this, but I have set up a few flags around the boundaries of our training grounds. These flags were set down in pairs that are forty yards apart and the perimeter of the grounds are half a mile. I want you all to run the perimeter four times and sprint as fast as you can in between the flags." There were groans a mile long and Harry had to suppress another smirk, "Don't complain! I can add back the two and half laps that I took away." This quickly shut them up and they all lined up with minor grumbling.

"Now, I know that some of you still don't understand why you're doing this, so I'll run with you as I need the workout. However, I will be running without the benefit of Chakra for the first three laps and then adding chakra to the last lap just to show you what you're striving for. I would say I'm around high chunin in speed as I started much later in life than you did. Alright, ready, go!"

Though none of the class really wanted to run, they all set off as they did not want to know what their sensei's next punishment would be. They had all heard of what he had done to Naruto and Kiba the first day, so they were in no hurry to test what else he could come up with. This was also the first time that a few of them saw the speed of an already developed shinobi and they were clearly blown away. Harry had finished his first three laps before Sasuke and Naruto were able to finish the first half of their first laps and it was an agreed upon fact that those two were the fastest in the class. When he added chakra, the students had to stop and stare, or at least try to, as their eyes couldn't track him.

Eventually the entire class finished and Harry could tell that his words at the beginning of the week were not heeded by the girls and they were still on their silly diet. It looks like he would need to borrow Kurenai and beat it into their heads. Either that or Anko and he wanted to keep them in the program not scar them for life.

"Congratulations class," Harry stated as his class was in various states on the ground and quite a few were panting like they were about to die with a fatal wound to the lung, "I don't know if it was my lowered expectations or what, but you all impressed me today and for most of the week to be honest."

A few members flinched and Sasuke decided it was time to speak up. "Sensei, where the hell are we supposed to be? You keep saying that we're behind, but not how far behind."

Harry grew thoughtful for a moment before chuckling. "I guess I haven't, have I? Alright then, class gather around. It seems I have been remiss in one of my duties as your sensei." Once he had everybody's attention Harry spoke again, "It seems that I haven't told you what you all need to focus on and have instead just said you all were behind. I need to fix that, or at least give you all goals to strive for. Let's start with speed shall we and where all of you stand…"

Before Harry could give the students the information that they had wanted, a masked member of the ANBU dropped beside Harry. "Harry Potter, the council requests your presence."

"Did they send a sub for my class, Neko?"

"No they did not, but you are required to present yourself in front of the council as soon as possible."

"So no sub… Hey Neko."

"No Harry," The ANBU member said before disappearing in a shushin.

Harry sighed before turning to his students, "Alright everyone, I guess you all get lucky today. Class for the rest of the day is cancelled and I will see you all on Monday." He disappeared on his way to the council chambers, but not before he heard the few cheers go up from those who suddenly had enough energy to do so.

The council's chambers were just off of the Hokage's tower and Harry was quickly ushered in by the secretary and a few of the shinobi on guard. Once inside, he found that the entire council was here and internally he sighed. Harry knew this day was coming, but he hoped that nothing would be done. Unfortunately, this was first and foremost a military village and his magic was just another weapon to protect the village with. He knew that beyond Danzo and a few civilians, no one truly thought that way, but it was all in the back of their minds and it reminded him that all was not well in his new home, just better than where he was.

"Ah Harry," Hiruzen smiled as the subject of the council's discussion stepped into the chambers, "Thank you for coming so quickly. We have much to discuss and most of it involves you this meeting."

"Of course," Harry agreed amiably, "But before we start I have a bone to pick with the council. Why didn't you all send a sub for my class? I think I was about to get the girls to drop their silly little diets and actually act like real shinobi in training. Of course, I'm still going to ask Kurenai to scare the crap out of the girls, but no matter."

"What do you mean get them off their diets?" The pink haired mother of one Sakura Haruno asked. "Does it really matter if they are on their diets are not?" She was a civilian council member, so her question wasn't so out there. After all, the ninjas in the village were mostly myths even if the civilians saw them every day. It was hard to connect with someone that could bend the elements and perform superhuman acts.

"It wouldn't matter if they were civilians madam, but they are shinobi in training and they are ten years old. I just put them through a light exercise and most of the girls didn't have the energy to complete a quarter mile let alone two. Since they go through rigorous training and have to use chakra, they at least need three solid meals a day full of protein and carbs. When they get into serious training, some shinobi will put away four or five meals a day if they remember to eat."

"I see," Mrs. Haruno stated, "I'll have to talk to Sakura when she gets home. I had no idea that it could hurt her." Inochi was thinking the same thing as he had now had a reason for why Ino was so tired after the academy. He should have expected this.

"Thank you," Harry bowed slightly, "Now, why was I called here today during school?"

"Previously," The elder Homaru started, "You have refused to be placed under the Clan Restoration Act, or in your case, the Clan Beginning Act, and we have respected your wishes because you were technically not part of our shinobi program. Now that you have become one of the instructors of our academy you are a part of our shinobi forces and we wish to inform you that you will be placed under the act."

"Oh woe is me," Harry clutched his heart dramatically, "I have to knock up… How many wives do I have to take?"

"The minimum number is five wives," Shukaku answered.

"Oh woe is me," Harry continued, "I have to knock up at least five beautiful women. The agony!"

Hiruzen fought hard to stifle his grin and the ninja clan heads did as well, even Tsume. "So I guess that you will not fight us on our decision?" Hiruzen asked.

"I knew this was coming when I took the job so I won't argue just for the sake of a good argument. Is there anything I need to know?" Harry asked calmly.

"Normally, you would be given six years to find your wives and produce at least one child, but seeing as you have been fighting the council for two years on this, we have shortened the time to four years or we will find you a wife ourselves," The second elder stated. "We also request that you have prospects for at least two of your wives by the end of the year."

"Done, but the council needs to contact the Village Hidden in the Waterfall. Shibi wants to send his sister here, but he needed a reason and we hit it off pretty well when I visited. I broached the subject the last time I was there."

"Shibi?" Hiruzen asked, trying to place the name before his eyes widened in realization. "You mean Shibi who is currently the head of the village." Harry nodded. "Then that means his sister is." Danzo's visible eye also widened which shocked many of those in the council.

"You are in contact with…" Danzo tried to say before he was silenced by Harry's spell.

"I think we'll keep that information to ourselves shall we?" Harry asked calmly, but his eyes did not match the face of a normal twenty year old. "I'm honestly not surprised since Village secrets seem to be given out freely by all but their leaders."

"Indeed, that's why Konoha is the best village of them all," Nodded Homaru.

"Um, no. If our enemies were even remotely smart, they could have stolen our Jinchuriki from us instantly if how quickly I learned the secret is anything to go by. Seriously, do you know what would happen to Konoha if we were to lose Naruto? You all are just lucky Kumo was beyond stupid a few years ago."

The council coughed nervously, before Hiruzen was able to shake off a bit of his sham. "Yes well, we will start negotiations soon for your wife from Waterfall. Now, if you don't mind, could you answer a few questions about what you have discovered in your teaching this week?"

"Of course."

"Very well, how would you rank the previous teachers based on what you saw this past week."

"In a word," Harry answered, "Abysmal. There's a reason there is no longer prodigies going through academy. I understand there being a slight slack in the standards after the last few years of peace, but from previous class records, they're about a year and a half behind where they should be."

"Surely not," One of the council members said.

"It's true," Harry shrugged, "Their theoretical knowledge is great, well all except Naruto and Kiba. Of course, Naruto has an excuse as his books were twenty years out of date." There were a few guilty shifts by a handful of civilian councilors and the ninja side noticed this. Most of the council was firmly neutral on the Naruto topic, but they would step in if he was being mistreated. "On the physical side with their practical skills, they suck. I ask them to run two miles today and most of them were struggling after half a mile. Not bad for a civilian child at the age of ten, but for a shinobi in training after a few years at the academy it is kind of disappointing."

"Indeed," The Hokage contemplated, while there were small grumblings from the ninja clan heads.

"But what about the last Uchiha?" One of the civilians that had recently flinched asked. "Surely the great Sasuke is doing much better than the rest of those losers in the class."

"You aren't very smart are you?" Harry asked as there was a bit of KI leveled at the man from the clan heads. "There's a few things wrong with what you just said and you're currently feeling the effects of one. The second is that Sasuke is not all that impressive. He is an exemplary student and the closest to where they need to be, but he is no Kakashi or Itachi. He'll probably surpass them after a few years as those so called prodigies seem to stop progressing after a certain point, but that's a far off point. Plus, he's a spoiled, arrogant brat that I have to pound into his head that he isn't God's, I mean Kami's, gift to Earth."

"But he's an Uchiha! He has the Sharigan!"

"Nope," Harry popped the p, "He has the chance to unlock his bloodline, but there's actually no guarantee that he will do so. You people are lauding a boy that went through a very traumatizing experience and reminded him almost every day about what he went through. Congratulations." This brought the civilian council members up short. They and the ninja that weren't from the main clans of Konoha always greeted Sasuke by his last name and heaped praises on him when they were able to. "The only reason I'm able to slightly get to him is because I gave him a way to avoid most of his fan girls and I'm training him. Granted, I'm teaching the rest of the class, but he thinks my attention is solely on him and right now I don't feel like dealing with that."

"You don't feel like dealing with that?" Inochi asked with a raised eyebrow. He knew it wasn't the smartest thing to let ideas such as the ones Sasuke had fester.

"It's too damn troublesome," Harry shrugged which brought about an amused snort from Shikaku, "Plus, I have no idea what I would begin to do with him. I'll just start them on teamwork exercises and hope it works out. I'm an academy teacher not a miracle worker! Speaking of teamwork," Harry continued as he turned back to Hiruzen, "I can handle the little hellions by myself for now, but I will need an assistant teacher or two at the start of next term if you want me to continue teaching."

"That can easily be arranged," Hiruzen answered, "And I think that was all that needed to be discussed today, correct?" He asked the council and receiving nods. "Very well, then this meeting is dismissed, but I will need to talk to a few of you later today after I borrow Harry for a few minutes and give him the required law book he needs."

After the Hokage had given him five hundred pounds worth of laws to go through, Harry was dismissed and made his way out of the chambers where Tsume was leaning aGuynst the wall. "There you are Harry," She gave a smile that Harry knew belonged on someone that was about to play a major prank. "I hope you're hungry because we are going out to lunch."

"May I ask why?" He knew there was no getting out of the small lunch that Tsume had just roped him into, but he was curious.

"I just want to hear about your date last night, and how it ended. Hana was a bit out of it when she came inside." Harry drew out a long suffering sigh. It was the worst kind of prank that Tsume had pulled and he was sure the CRA would come up in their discussion.

**A/N: So I love all of your suggestions and I thought of something. I have no idea on how Samui is supposed to act unless other fanfiction writers are close to the truth. That doesn't mean that I'm against having her n the Harem, but I'll need someone's help if you do want her in it. I will ask for the stats later. One of you suggested an OC being maybe Hayate's sister. That bears some looking into. **

**A/N2: Fixed the spelling. Apparently when I replaced Gai with Guy because I thought that's how it was supposed to be spelled, it changed everything. Feel free to leave suggestions!**


	5. Weekend of a Teacher

As the alarm blared in the early morning hours of the weekend, Harry seriously contemplated turning over and going back to sleep. Unfortunately, he had promised one of his students that he would help him today and he would be damned before he broke a promise. Unfortunately, he had to get up as early as he had for the past few days and he really wished that he had introduced Naruto to his taijutsu teacher yesterday. It was too freaking early to deal with Gai and his eccentrics and he would probably be one hundred times worse since he was bringing a student. Plus, he had had a late night as Hana had come over and cuddled on the couch as they watched a few movies, but he certainly would not complain about that. Sighing, Harry saw no reason to struggle when he would inevitably get up anyways, so he placed his feet on the floor and made his way into the kitchen.

Half an hour later, Harry had to fight off a grimace at where Naruto was living. It wasn't that he had anything exceptionally wrong with the Red Light District and had been there a few times himself, although not for reasons that others went, but to have a young impressionable child near the area. They were extremely lucky that the kid hadn't picked up a few habits and morals. As he walked up to the excitable kid's apartment he had to struggle to suppress his leaking KI as he read the derogatory remarks that were left for Naruto. He was going to have to talk to Hiruzen about how he allowed this to happen.

Knocking on the door loudly, in case Naruto was still asleep like Harry wished he could be, he waited a moment and cast a few cleaning charms down the hallway. It didn't clean the paint off completely as Harry hadn't put too much strength into his spells, but it did make the messages unreadable and vanished the trash that had been building up. How anyone could let a building fall into this type of state was beyond Harry, even if a tenant resided in there that someone despised. He desperately wanted to help the boy, but he squashed that feeling ruthlessly. Something about Naruto reminded Harry about himself and he knew that although Naruto would never look back fondly on this time he would appreciate it just the same. After all, Harry never liked thinking about the Dursleys, but his early life came in handy when he was faced with the many hardships and especially that last year with the hunt.

Knocking on the door once again, Harry saw Naruto cautiously open the door before his eyes widened in surprise and flung the door open. He internally shook his head at Naruto's trusting nature, but didn't say anything as he really couldn't speak when he thought about how he was at that age. Plus, he was about to throw Naruto to a rather strangely dressed wolf and he would cut Naruto a bit of slack.

"Sensei? What are you doing here?"

"I told you I was going to introduce you to a man that could fix your taijutsu today. Have you eaten breakfast yet?"

"I was just about to warm up some ramen! Would you like some sensei?"

"Ramen for breakfast?" Harry asked incredulously with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto shifted nervously, "Well yeah, but ramen is the food of the gods! It must be eaten at every meal!" The usual exuberance that came with Naruto's declaration of ramen was tempered by something that most would not have caught, but Harry knew a bit too much about Naruto's situation to be fooled by him.

"I see," Harry mused silently, "You do realize you're going to be short for the rest of your life if you don't anything other than ramen, right? Especially if you eat that instant ramen crap and don't eat some actual protein and vegetables. Why don't you tell me the real reason that you eat nothing but ramen." It was posed as a suggestion, but the order was heard clearly.

Taking a deep breath and warming up his noodles, Naruto knew he had no choice but to give in to his sensei's demands. "The shops won't let me buy anything else that isn't spoiled and I have no idea why." No matter what he did, Naruto could not find out why stores did this.

"I see. You tend to eat at Ichiraku's yes?" Getting a nervous nod from Naruto, Harry nodded himself, "Very well, I will go talk to them after I drop you off with your new sensei. Once you are done with Gai, come to the stand." Once again, Harry phrased it as a suggestion, but was none the less an order.

After Naruto finished his ramen with less gusto than he usually did, Harry led the excited young boy to the training grounds while giving some needed advice about his new teacher. "First of all, do not accept any clothing that the man offers you, it's bad enough that you're wearing bright orange already. Also, if you start talking like that man, you will be doing laps around Konoha until your feet bleed. I will try to establish some ground rules with Gai so you don't have to worry about that."

"Sensei, if you are giving me all these rules, why are you taking me to this man? Wouldn't it be easier to find someone that isn't crazy?"

Harry laughed and ruffled Naruto's hair, "That's cute, you think that there's a ninja that isn't crazy in this village. Every shinobi has their eccentrics and the general rules is the greater the eccentrics, the stronger the ninja. I'm actually curious to see what you and your classmates come up with." They didn't talk again until they arrived at the training grounds and Harry spoke one last time, "Before I forget, you need to promise me you won't do any meditation without supervision. I cannot tell you why, but you shouldn't do it without me or another jonin or the Hokage watching over you."

Naruto was about to ask questions, but his new sensei couldn't wait for his introductions. "Harry!" The boisterous man in green spandex yelled out at a decibel that was not suited for the morning, or off the battlefield really. "How youthful of you to visit me this morning!"

"Good morning Gai, how are you today?"

"I am most youthful this morning my friend. Have you come by to fan your flames of youth this morning and become more youthful?"

"I am not here for me this morning Gai," Harry spoke calmly. He had learned that it was fighting a losing battle to try and convince Gai to take it easy and was just a simpler experience if you rolled with his youth inspired rants. "I don't know if you heard this or not, but I have started teaching at the academy and one of my students I'm afraid was sabotaged. I was hoping that you may find him a style that you could teach him the basics in. I would do this myself, but everyone knows that I am not skilled in hand to hand combat." Indeed, Harry would most closely be classified as a ninjutsu specialist as he couldn't use fuinjutsu in battle yet. Harry had taken up the art of kenjutsu a few months ago and Yugao and her boyfriend said he was progressing well, but he was still a bit far from competency against most opponents he would face.

"Then you have brought me a most youthful student this morning. This is good for I have been thinking of taking my own most youthful genin team this year."

"Thank you Gai and please don't corrupt my student too much. There are a handful of students that I think would be a perfect for your team. Just remember that your students need to know everything that you know and that genin is too soon to specialize. If nothing else, I'm willing to teach them fuinjutsu and the Hokage would love for new shinobi to learn the art."

"Thank you my most youthful friend! Now, what is the name of my new youthful student?"

Harry thought about staying with Naruto and making sure he wasn't scarred for life, but decided against it. His demon would take care of any physical pains and he was sure that Gai wouldn't go overboard on his Springtime of Youth rant. Besides, Harry had a few errands to run and he might as well get them out of the way now so he didn't have to move tomorrow morning as teaching was more tiring than he thought it would be. As the clocked ticked closer to lunch, Harry made his way towards Naruto's favorite little stand. He had to discuss a few things with the owner and his daughter.

"Now Naruto," Teuchi started as a lull in the lunch crowd gave him a chance to speak, "Your teacher pointed out that you aren't eating properly, but for some reason the stores won't sell you what you need. We've known about this, but Harry came up with an easy solution. Since you spend a lot of your meals here anyways, the money you don't need for your bills and the ramen from this stand will be giving to me and Ayame and we will buy you your groceries. Plus, the two of us will be teaching you how to cook after school a few days a week."

"We still expect you to eat here though," Ayame chimed in cheerfully. They would lose a bit of money, but no significant amount from this deal. The stand may be avoided by the civilian population because of Naruto, but the shinobi held nothing against the boy and the food was pretty good for how fast Teuchi could whip up the noodles. It was a favorite among shinobi just for that reason, but the dango stand that Anko had claimed a permanent place at was still the more favored location. Plus, Harry had been discussing a loan with the father and daughter and an expansion may be in the stand's future.

Naruto sat there shocked with his good fortune before he started to tear up slightly. As much as he wanted to stay strong, he was only ten years old. When the first tear fell, Ayame instantly launched around the counter and covered him in a rather large hug. "Thank you," He managed to croak out. Harry smiled softly at the young boy, although he didn't go and comfort the boy. He just didn't know Naruto enough to comfort the boy even though he would probably be welcomed.

"So Naruto," Harry began once Naruto had regained control of himself, "What did Gai teach you today? Or did he have you doing exercises to find out which style he thought you would be suited for?"

"It was mostly just exercise," Naruto said with a bit of a pout, "He did mention that since I have so much energy and I didn't have too much muscle definition, I could be trained in a pretty old type of taijutsu called Muay Thai. Gai sensei told me it used a lot of elbows and knees."

Harry startled when he heard the name of the style as he remembered vaguely hearing about it while he was on one of the summer breaks from Hogwarts. Harry was not sure if he was in an alternate dimension, just in another place on Earth, or had traveled through time. If he had traveled through time, it seemed that this was the future of the world and perhaps Harry could discover ancient magic texts on his next summer trip. It wasn't like he cared, but he idly thought about it when he had some down time. "I see. Did you two settle on a schedule where he would teach you?"

"Oh that's right! Yeah, I'm supposed to meet him at 9 on the weekends for a couple of hours and I'll meet him Tuesdays and Thursdays at five and go for two hours."

"That's good, but remember to not slack off. In case you didn't figure it out today, Gai takes his training very seriously and he will expect the same from any student he takes on."

"Yes sensei!" Naruto nodded quickly, "I won't disappoint you or Gai Sensei."

"See that you don't," Harry chuckled. "Well, lunch is over and I have a few more things to take care of so thank you for the meal," He bowed to the father daughter duo, "And I will see you Monday in class. Take care you three."

-Potter Sensei-

Harry grumbled as he walked out of the bank after discussing the purchase of a house with his money. There were so many laws and regulations in the bank, Harry was honestly wishing he had simply kept his gold in his personal chest and then simply sold the gold when he needed cash. It was an act of the council to get his money since he had enough to pay for all of the houses and maybe an empty compound or two up front and thus didn't need a loan. Unfortunately, Konoha didn't have any checks and the bank was very wary of removing that much money. It wouldn't be too bad, but the contracts that the realtors used required money before signing. It was a good thing that there was no hurry in the purchase.

As Harry was walking through the town, he passed by the dango stand that he had thought about beforehand and a rather delicate plucked him off the street and threw him into one of the seats around a table. Harry fondly rolled his eyes as he discovered just who had yanked him into the restraint and snack bar. Anko and Kurenai were across the table with Anko having a wide smile on her face and Kurenai rolling her eyes good naturedly at her friend's actions.

"Hi Harry," Anko chirped excitedly in the way she did around only her friends. "What were you doing today?"

"Hello Anko, Kurenai," Harry grinned good naturedly, "Not much to be honest. I had a few chores to run in town this morning, plus I introduced Naruto to his new taijutsu instructor. Hopefully, he doesn't pick up any of Gai's quirks."

Kurenai's ruby eyes widened in surprise, "You mean to tell me that you introduced the loudmouth prankster that Hinata has a crush on, to the loudmouth jonin that other shinobi tend to avoid? Are you crazy?!"

"Oh don't be like that Kurenai as it could have been worse. I could have introduced him to Anko," Harry teased and received a small glare for his efforts. "Oh come on, if I had introduced him to you, he would either be dead or develop a sadistic streak. And while you have an outlet for your sadistic side, he does not and thus we would see a lot of civilian deaths that we would both be responsible for."

"True," Anko shrugged, "But I'm kind of with Nai here. Did you really have to introduce him to Gai?"

"I guess not, but I really don't know any others that are proficient in taijutsu. Most of the others that I know are either kenjutsu experts, have a clan style, or rely on genjutsu almost too much," He stared pointedly at Kurenai with a slight smile to make sure she knew he was joking.

"Fair enough, I just hope Naruto won't take up the spandex. It's bad enough that Gai tends to run around in that. You did make sure that Naruto wouldn't take up the dress style of Gai right?" Kurenai glared at Harry. "The last thing I want is for Hinata to still have her crush on the boy when he runs around screaming about youth in green."

"Oh Kurenai," Harry waved her concern away, "It's not green, it's orange." Kurenai did not find this as amusing as Harry and Anko did and made her displeasure known with a slap to the back of his head. "Okay, ow, there was no reason for that," Harry said as he rubbed his head. "Don't worry Kurenai, I threatened to make him run the village until his feet bled if he let Gai corrupt him. Like everybody else, I can handle Gai only in small quantities. I kind of feel bad for his students if the Hokage does grant his request this year."

"You mean Gai gets to teach, but I don't?" Anko was slightly perturbed and couldn't understand just why she couldn't get her own cute genin team.

"Not that I think we should give a team to Gai, but if he mentally scared a child it wouldn't be too bad and we could help them. The last time you mentally scared someone, we had to mercy kill him. Granted he was a spy and was slated for death anyways, but still. He was a hardened shinobi with years under his belt and you broke him."

Anko grinned unrepentantly at the thought of her last victim. She did so love her work, but unfortunately, she never really got to play unless it was an unknown spy. It was a fact of life that every village, especially the great ones, had spies in the ranks of other villages. There were obvious ones that were traded out every five years or so just to keep up with their villages. Those ninjas were never promoted beyond chunin, but it was all a part of being in a ninja village. It was the ones that weren't so obvious that Anko got to play with once they were found out.

"Anyways, so what have you two been up to this past week? Our last get together, three of the so called Ice Queens went a little girly on me."

"Ibiki is getting irritated with me, I think," Anko said while tapping her chin with her index finger. "Yesterday he threw me out and said that I can't come back until Monday. Plus, my landlord is being a real pain because he's threatening to throw me out. Luckily Nai here is willing to put up with me for a few months if I do get kicked out."

Harry chuckled at Anko's nature. It was refreshing even if it was slightly disturbing. "And what about you Nai?" He asked with a grin and swiftly avoided another swipe from the genjutsu mistress. No one was allowed to call her Nai except Anko.

Kurenai huffed and scowled for a minute, but she couldn't keep her façade up long around two of her best friends. "Fine, I haven't been up to much although I am close to creating my own genjutsu. I'm fairly proud of myself with that. Plus, next week, I'm going out on a mission so I'll need one of you to take care of my plants. Preferably Harry, as Anko left a few surprises last time I asked her to watch my apartment." Waking up with snakes cuddling in her bed was not her idea of her fun.

"Sure thing Kurenai," Harry agreed. "Although, if you have time next week I could use your help. I can't really do genjutsu, but I do have a plan to break those girls out of their fan girl tendencies. Actually I have three and plan C involves Anko and sound dampening seals. Yugao's the next plan. No offense to Hana, but I can't actually harm the students except for training. That and none of my male friends could be convinced to actually lend a hand or be any help in this matter." It was hilarious to think that Harry, who had only known about chakra for a less than three years was friends with the top tier ninja of the Hidden Leaf. He hadn't met Jiraya yet, but Jiraya sounded way too much like Sirius for Harry not to become friends with the white haired Sanin.

"I guess I can come and help as it would help me out in the long run. I plan on taking a team next year, so every little bit helps. Shall I stop by on Wednesday if I'm still around?"

"That sounds great and thanks! Now, if you ladies would excuse me," Harry laid down a handful of bills to pay for part of their check, "I need to talk to the Hiruzen about a project of mine. I can't believe I didn't think about this sooner."

With goodbyes from the two ladies, Harry made his way to the Hokage's tower and was quickly waved into the office. Hiruzen had a standing order with his secretaries that unless he was in a meeting, Harry did not have to wait. Some of the younger ninja cried foul and bewitchment, which amused Harry greatly, but the older and more experienced saw this as just practical. Harry's potions had saved many of their lives and with a budding seal master in their midst, well, the village was in good hands. Plus, they had no fear for their hokage as Harry could not wield chakra effectively and many underestimated his magic.

"Ah Harry," Hiruzen smiled as he walked in, "To what can I attribute this honor?"

"You just call it an honor because I get you out of doing paperwork for a few minutes or hours depending on what I want."

"Guilty as charged," He grinned. "So have you cooked up for today?"

"Well, there's two things. One, you need to start looking for a secondary teacher for the class. I can handle them well enough at the moment because I run them to the ground, but eventually they will get better and I will have to spend more time with each of them individually. Second though, I have a story for you. One that will help the defense of this village even more."

This got the Sandaime's attention and his entire focus rested on Harry. "You see, there were once four great friends that went to school together and became pranksters. They left chaos in their wake eerily similar to how Naruto does at the moment and I shudder to think what would have happened if the Marauders, that was what these pranksters called themselves, had met Naruto and taught him some of their skills. These pranksters ran into a recurring problem though as they kept getting caught by the teachers and their student leaders because they simply didn't know just where everybody was. To combat this problem, they created a map unlike any others that was tied to the wards of their school that showed the location of everyone everywhere. It didn't show anyone's actions though, just their location and if they were moving or not. No one could hide from this map, not even those invisible, and disguises fell before it as well."

The Third Hokage's eyes grew large at the thought of such a magnificent piece of defense to protect Konoha's citizens. "And you can recreate this map I assume for Konoha?" Harry nodded, having studied the map extensively since he arrived to find out the charms. He hadn't mentioned the possibility when he first started studying the map as he didn't know how magic reacted with chakra and then it seemed to fall to the wayside. "Let me summon Shikaku then and we can discuss just how to go about creating this."

They only had to wait a few minutes as Shikaku's office was inside the tower. "You summoned me Lord Hokage?" He asked in the usual drawl of a Nara. Even the way they talked was lazy. The elder Sarutobi gave a brief discussion of what Harry planned to create, and Shikaku visibly perked up at such a powerful tool. "So what do you need Harry?"

"Access to your walls and the alert net you have around the village, plus a few of your jonin to spar with me for a couple of weeks as I charge the seals with my magic. I've discovered that magic is closely related to the spiritual side of chakra and your senjutsu, so I need at least a bit of it flowing through what I'm going to anchor the map with. After there is a bit of magic flowing through the seals, it should be easy to keep them charged. The easiest way to do that is to expunge a lot of my magic near some of the seals. So, the closer the training ground is to the walls, the better."

Hiruzen nodded, "That is easily done though someone will be watching over you while you are tampering with our alert net and I want you to explain just what is going on and how the map will work to Shikaku. I trust you Harry, but not everyone does and we need to know how to best use this new tool."

"It's fine Hiruzen," Shikaku had an amused smirk on his face at the familiarity Harry spoke to the Hokage with, "I would expect nothing less from if someone suddenly came to me with an idea on how to keep track of everyone in the village. I guess we will need to have it password protected as well." The three men spent another hour discussing just how and when the Marauder's Map of Konoha would be set up and just what it needed to show.

**A/N: I just realized that this story is going to be freaking long haha. There will at least be another four chapters in this school year and then a handful for the summer and then quite a few before the class graduates. That's all before canon starts! I'm not going to give up of course, but I just thought about that. **

**Harem at the moment is: Hana, Fu, Haku, Kurenai (who won the voting by a lot), and I'm going to try my hand at an OC as suggested by one of my readers. Harry's girls won't be a big part of the story at least until Shippudden (or however it is spelt) and mostly focusing on Harry training the kids.**

**I love all your suggestions and if you want to see something happen in this story, let me know. Until next time! **


	6. Seals and Talks

Monday morning found Harry with his class outside once again as Harry explained his new lesson after their half an hour warm up that once again left most of the class gasping for air. "Alright class, we have a new training exercise, but pop quiz first." The typical groans of his students filled the air. "Hey now, none of that. The day you stop learning is the day you die in this world."

"What do you mean sensei?" Naruto asked in confusion and although the rest scoffed as if it was obvious, the class was waiting for what Harry had to say.

"What I mean is, there is always something new to learn. No one person can know everything and every day you should expect to see or hear something new that may help you down the line. It may not seem like much, but every little thing can point towards a bigger problem. Take the price of milk for example." This got quite a few incredulous stares from the kids and Harry decided to explain.

"Think of it like this, the price of milk goes up one yen and although that doesn't seem like too much, it is noticeable. So why did the grocer raise the price? Was it because of the farmer that supplies the milk, or was it the electricity bill becoming higher? Say that the farmer is the reason why the price went up, then you have to ask just what type of thing is troubling the farmer as the price is usually agreed upon every quarter and it won't change unless the price is too offset some of the cost. Did he have to hire protection for his shipments because there are bandits in the area? These are the things that you can discover just by the price change in milk and it doesn't stop there." His students were hanging on to his every word and Harry was reminded of why he thought teaching was so great. "There are new plants being discovered quite frequently if you can believe it and perhaps the next plant discovered is the one that holds the antidote for an illness you received. I'm not asking all of you to research everything is out there, but there is a saying out there that says 'knowledge is power.' You all have the tools to become extremely powerful."

Harry received firm nods from his cute little genin to be and he couldn't suppress the slight grin that grew on his face. This was how he liked to teach, give an example of just what he wanted the kids to learn and then remind them all that they could apply these lessons themselves and become that much better.

"So what are we doing today sensei?" Sakura asked. She was still on that diet even though her mother was now getting on to her about eating three solid meals a day after that council meeting on Friday. She didn't understand just why her mother wanted her to get fat and lose the interest of Sasuke when her mother was the one that suggested the diet in the first place.

"Glad you asked Sakura," Harry clapped his hands together and smiled, "Today we are going to work on one of the tenants of being a Konoha shinobi and a skill that is necessary for every shinobi to know. Shikamaru guessed the skill Friday when he said stealth, but can anyone tell me what Konoha is known for? There are no rewards or punishments to answer this question as I am not sure if this has been discussed with you before."

"Is it the Will of Fire that the Sandaime has told us about?" Ino asked. The hokage liked to drop in on every class at least once a year and he usually spoke on how the Will of Fire made Konoha one of the greatest Hidden Villages in the land.

"That's not a bad guess Ino, but that's more of a philosophy than what Konoha is generally known for. Think of it like this way, Iwa is known for their shinobi with strong defenses while Kumo prides themselves on their skill with swords. What overall, is Konoha known for? Anybody?" The class looked at each other in confusion trying to see if someone else held the answers that they needed.

"Teamwork," Harry said after letting his students think it over for a few minutes. "Konoha has always been known for its teamwork. Just look at the Sanin after all. You can be as strong as you want to be, but even a jonin can be beaten by genin if the genin have the advantage of numbers. It is always preferable to know someone has your back as you go out to face the world and Konoha believes that with every fiber of its being."

"But sensei, how are we going to train both of the skills?" Choji asked with a hint of nervousness.

"If you would have waited Choji, I could have told you," Harry teased the young boy lightly. Choji was a kind soul and unfortunately, his way of thinking held no spot in the darkness of the shinobi world. "So, how many of you played hide and seek when you were younger?" Tentatively only a few hands were raised while the rest looked nervously around.

"So that's seven of you that admit to acting like children when you were children and I'm sure you seven only played it because your younger siblings wanted to, am I right?" Harry asked with a gentle smile showing that he was not teasing his students. "Well that's good as Konoha is known for its teams of four and there are thirty of you in this class if you count Akamaru. That means there will be five teams of four and two teams of five for this next exercise. Today is just the first day of this exercise, so each team will get to face the rest one-on-one in a limited area. As we progress and I teach you all the basics of trap setting and dismantling, the game will get harder, the area will get larger, and more and more teams will go at once. Also, there will be no clan techniques used for this exercise today as I hope to try and start you all off on the same footing. Any questions?"

"But sensei," One Heiji Moto, a son of civilians spoke up, "What if we don't want to do this? This game is much too childish for us."

"Let me make one thing clear before we go on everyone," Harry said as his posture straightened and seemed to demand their attention. "This class, much like this village, holds the illusion that it is a democracy as I allow you all a chance to voice your opinions, but make no mistake. I wield absolute power in this domain and unless I do something that could have me executed you will follow my instructions to the letter when I give them. Is that understood?"

"Yes sensei," The class chorused, none of them wanting to bring down their sensei's wrath. This was simply a reminder that they had signed up for just for this.

"I encourage you all to ask questions when you are lost or confused, but to question the orders of your superior unless you are about to die is not a smart idea. Now, time to explain how this game will work. Two teams will enter the area for a three round match, one round to hide, the other to find, and the third if a tie breaker is needed. No teammate can be more than twenty feet away from the others at any point in time, so stick together. You may think this will make the game more difficult, but it can also make it easier if you think smart enough. The hunters will be given special blunted kunai with seals on them to hit their opponent and I don't want to see anyone try a headshot as the hunted will be unable to move when the hunters spot them. As I said before, no clan techniques are allowed this time, but any of the three academy jutsus that I know you have all discussed is allowed. That reminds me that I need to see where all of you are with the three this week," Harry muttered the last part to himself, but the students all heard him.

"Anyways, I will call the teams out now and I will give you all a few minutes to come up with plan on how to hide and how to seek. Remember that this is all about stealth and teamwork and I will allow the team that is supposed to be hiding to move until they are spotted. Once a teammate is down, you are allowed to move away from them as long as you not in the sight of one of the hunters." Harry called out the teams and there was less grumbling than what they had caused the previous week when he assigned teams. Whether this meant they were taking things a little more seriously already or were scared of him from just a few moments ago, was undetermined, but he would take it. "Alright class," Harry said after giving the groups a few minutes to plan, "Let the games commence."

Three hours later found many tired and panting ten and eleven year olds and all with smiles on their faces. Of course, there were a few that tried to hide their smiles, but none of them had the control they needed to do that successfully just yet. Even Sasuke had let himself enjoy the training and he was pleasantly surprised at how well others were able to act within the confines of the games. Perhaps they weren't so worthless after all. They were still weak and had nothing against an Uchiha, but he did need a few sparring partners to make sure he didn't become stagnant. It wasn't what Harry was aiming for, but it was a start in the right direction.

"That was well done everybody and if you thought that this was intense, just wait until you can use your clan techniques and set traps. Oh yes, I can see great games in the future. When we do this again, more teams will be added at once. Each of you won at least one match and I congratulate you all on a job well done. Since it is nearing lunch time, I want you all to do your cool down exercises and then you may take lunch. We'll spend the rest of the day inside as there is something that I want to teach all of you that is sadly lacking in Konoha."

As the class was ushered inside after lunch, they all noticed parchment and inkwells at each seat. "I see you all have noticed what I placed on your desk and I'm sure the more astute minds know just what these items are for. For those of you who don't, I am introducing you all to the art of sealing. I don't expect many of you to pick up on the subtle intricacies that go into this long underappreciated art, but by the time you all graduate, you will at least know how to seal your belongings and seal prisoners.

"Now, before we get started I would like to do a quick history lesson to prove just how useful sealing is to you and the village that we live in. There have been only five seal masters recorded to live in this village and hopefully six by next year. Can anyone tell me any one of those five seal masters?"

"The Yondaime," Sasuke bit out in his far too gruff for an eleven year old. He remembered his father speaking of Minato Namikaze and praising the man's skill with the neglected art. An Uchihia always felt as if they were the best, but they could at least respect obvious strength. It was one of the last lessons he had received from his father.

"Good, I am glad you all know at least the obvious one. With his prowess in fuinjutsu, the fourth hokage decimated Iwa forces in the third shinobi war and even more impressive was able to stop the Kyubi in its tracks. The Yondaime used fuinjutsu greatly and he barely scratched the surface of what it can do." The class gasped in wonder. Just what could this new discipline do?

"I see you are all interested and that is good, but it is a hard subject to learn and you cannot begin to experiment with seals unless you reach the rank of journeyman, which is basically high chunin in regards to seals. Most take years, if not decades to reach this level, so it is not an easy feat. We won't even be working with seals today as they require precise brushstrokes, but I'll make a few to show you what they can do. For now, simply practice your kanji."

There was the usual grumblings, but no one was going to complain directly to him after this morning. There was a second reason for making them do this as those that ran the mission office constantly complained about not being able to read the reports that came in and although he couldn't help with the older crowd, it was no issue starting them young. Harry watched all of his students work diligently, but he could see the frustration slowly setting in to Naruto. It was no secret that Naruto was no academic, but this was his legacy and Harry would be damned if he didn't help the boy connect at least somewhat.

"So does anyone know of a clan that was once known for their fuinjutsu skills?" Harry asked, breaking the silence that had descended on to the class. Harry was not one to silence if he could help it and it simply helped his students improve their concentration. "I'll give you all a hint, they were our allies until their home was destroyed and the clan was scattered into the winds."

Sakura had answered a similar question the first day, so she jumped on the chance to show off her knowledge to her precious Sasuke. "It was the Uzumaki clan, right sensei?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?"

"It was the Uzumaki clan sensei."

"Very good," Harry said and left off from there, but he did notice the tenseness of Naruto's shoulders at the mention of his last name and the small glint in his eyes as he stared at the paper once again. Harry was about to speak again when he realized that not one of his students was actually going against his orders and all were in an intense concentration. Perhaps he could give them a small break.

As the day of classes drew to a close, the students left with excitement in their eyes that was surprised many of the parents as their kids had been dead on their feet the pass week. Harry had stopped them all with half an hour until release and showed them a few of his original seals. He made flares and storage scrolls to simply show what they were working towards and then he really impressed them. "Sealing has been referred to as the language of Kami and truthfully, it isn't too far a stretch of imagination," Harry had told the attentive class as he sealed a bit of construction material and then unsealed it revealing a miniature diorama of Konoha.

As his students exited the classroom, Shikamaru, Choji and Hinata all hung back. While it wasn't weird for Hinata to stay after class, it was strange for the other two, but Harry did not have to wait long for the reason. "Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered, "Sensei, my father told me to tell you that he understands why you were not there last week, but he expects you at our house for your usual weekly game."

"Ah yes, I guess last week was a bit hectic and I completely forgot about our regular Shogi match. Do you know if your father would be home and ready now?" When Harry first arrived in the village and everyone was still wary of him, the jonin commander took it upon himself to discover just what made Harry Potter tick. He did that in the manner that he always tested people in and that was a match in Shogi. Harry was no stranger to strategy games and as it was quite similar to chess, he was a quick study. He was nowhere near Shikaku's level, just like he was nowhere near Ron's level, but Harry prided himself on being able to make the masters sweat at least a little from his unorthodox playing style. Shikaku was quick to rope Harry into weekly games and although getting beat wasn't Harry's definition of fun, the familiarity of the process comforted him occasionally.

"Yeah, he should be home unless there was an emergency," Shikamaru shrugged, but on the inside he was actually eager. He never knew that his sensei played against his dad as they used to play during the day and Harry was gone by the time school let out.

"Then let's go. Hinata, I probably won't be able to make today's training or on any Monday, I think Kurenai is home though if you wish to avoid your compound. Just practice your footwork alright?" The other two were curious about what Harry was talking about, but as clan children they knew sometimes it was simply better not to ask. "Oh I'm sorry Choji, did you need something as well?"

"No sensei, I just usually walk home with Shikamaru."

"Alright then, let's go."

The Nara compound reminded Harry faintly of Hagrid's hut. The buildings were a lot nicer of course, but the Nara lived close to one of the many forests of Konoha with wild animals all about. These weren't animals that Hagrid would love as they had taken on the tendencies of their masters, but all the same, there was a familiarity that Harry was comfortable with. As he entered the compound he was also grateful for the elemental nations view on dating as they were not as clingy as the girls back in Britain were. Hana didn't mind that Harry wasn't going to be around and would simply see him either later that night or the next day. Shinobi knew that they wouldn't always see their loved ones as it was simply part of their jobs. They simple cherished the time that they did have with each other. Shinobi lived fast and loved fast which was why they also ended up sleeping with each other fairly quickly.

"Dad! We're home!" Shikamaru yelled out and surprised Harry as he didn't think Nara's could yell. "And I brought Harry sensei with me!"

"Ah, good," The elder Nara and current jonin commander said in the usual lazy drawl. "I wondered if you would be by again Harry. Are you ready for our game?"

"Of course Shikaku," Harry answered without the respect that was usually present when someone not around Shikaku's genin days gave him. Harry called the Hokage an old man and was all but engaged to a clan heir while he was also starting a new clan in Konoha. He was not about to be respectful unless the situation demanded it.

The board was already set up and the two adult launched into their game immediately while the two students took up their spots to watch. Shikamaru was eager to see his sensei face off against his dad and Choji just sat by his friend with a few snacks. The first few minutes were quiet as the opening moves were played, but Harry soon saw a chance to talk to probably the two most unmotivated students in his class. They wanted to be ninja he knew that much, but something was stopping them from really pushing themselves and they could almost be considered the equivalent of the fan girls.

"So, how are you two enjoying Harry as your sensei?" Shikaku asked and gave an opening to Harry for his conversation.

The two friends shifted a little nervously and glanced in Harry's direction, but he held a simple smile. "Don't worry about me boys," He waved off their worries, "We aren't in the classroom at the moment so I won't get my revenge. Plus, it helps to know what my students think of me so I can see if I'm teaching in the way I should be."

"I've enjoyed your class so far sensei. You're a lot tougher on us than our previous teacher and although I'm tired a lot, today was fun. I feel myself getting stronger," Choji said with a small smile.

"That's good, but are you willing to fight when I ask you to next time Choji?"

Here Choji shifted a bit uncomfortably and was hesitant in answering. "I just don't want to hurt my friends, sensei. Why do we have to fight?"

"That is the question that we all ask Choji and if you ever find the answer, me and Shikaku would love to hear it. Who knows what possessed the first human to act violent towards another, but something happened and after all these years, we are still suffering the consequences. So right now, the question isn't why do we fight, but why do you fight?"

"What do you mean sensei?" Choji asked nervously while Shikamaru was already in his thinking position.

"Well," Harry answered after his move, "I should probably be discussing this with the entire class, but why are you training to be a ninja? What motivates you to enter a lifetime of service for your home? Are you wanting to grow stronger so that you can protect your friends? Your family? Do you feel it's your duty to join the forces or did you enter the academy simply because your family were ninja before you?"

There was silence as the next few moves were played as the children thought. "I don't know," Admitted a very frustrated Shikamaru.

"I'd be surprised if either of you did. Even Naruto, who screams about being Hokage, most likely wouldn't know the answer to my question. It's simply something to think about and something that you eventually need to answer. For now though, just continue to train." The game lasted for another hour as Harry liked to speed up the process even if he was getting his butt kicked, and they talked about other inconsequential things that had nothing to do with their training. They asked a lot of questions about Harry's powers since they were unlike anything they had ever seen before, but since Harry wasn't the greatest in theory he settled for a few practical demonstrations and once Shikaku started glancing at just what Harry was doing, he thought of just something that he could do for his commander.

When their game was completed, with Shikaku winning of course, Harry begged off another one and he soon found himself walking through the bustling streets of Konoha as everybody was going about to gather preparations, or arriving, for dinner. "Harry! Harry!" The voice of his favorite sword wielding ANBU operative and practically adopted slightly younger sister, shouted to catch his attention. She was dragging, almost literally, her boyfriend with her.

"Hello Yugao, Hayate. What are you two up to?" Harry asked after he accepted the hug from Yugao. It was obvious that she had restrained herself on Thursday with his date later that day, or perhaps she had just had a late night.

"We were just about to go grab something to eat when I noticed you. Hayate has something to tell you, don't you Hayate?" Yugao asked a little too sweetly in the way that all females tended to ask that always let the males know that they better do something that their woman agreed with or they would be in a world of trouble. Harry was then hit with the knowledge that he would have to deal with at least five women that could do the same exact thing and paled slightly.

"Ah yes," Hayate coughed nervously, his coughing problem having been taking care of months ago by one of Harry's potions. Harry had complained to Yugao that she should have told him about her crush turned boyfriend's problems sooner, but that was in the past. "You see, I have a sister that has worried about my cough for quite a few years. When she learned that I had been cured she wanted to thank the person that did it?"

"That's nice, but weren't you cured a few months ago. I see you a couple times a month as well."

"Yes, well I may have been avoiding her recently and acting like I still had the cough. Anyways," Hayate continued before Harry could say anything, "She wanted to have you over for a bit of supper one day. You don't have too of course and I completely understand not wanting to be with us that night as she wants me and Yugao there as well."

Harry raised his eyebrows slightly at Yugao in silent communication that blew out whatever he had with Hermione, while she slightly twitched her lips into a small smile that promised the night would be at least entertaining. "That sounds wonderful Hayate," Harry had to call on all of his occulmency training to keep himself from laughing at the downtrodden expression on his friend's face, "What night did your sister want this to happen?"

"I'll have to get back to you on that," Hayate mumbled and was guided away by a laughing Yugao. Harry told her to stop by tomorrow for breakfast so he could get more information about this. It was a good thing to have friends and now he felt like finding his girlfriend for supper. He was in a good mood now and he felt like spoiling Hana a bit, though they wouldn't dress up like on Thursday.

**A/N: Whoop whoop another chapter down. I want to thank you all for your positive reviews and your awesome suggestions so far. I don't know if this OC I'm creating will last, but we shall see I guess. I want to give Harry an animagus form, but I haven't decided on what yet, so the question I have for my readers is should he fly or be on four legs? I'm also contemplating a summon set for Harry similar to Kakashi's dogs, so we'll see. **


	7. Of Jutsu and Godparents

Harry was already setting three plates when Yugao entered, once again from the window. The third plate was for Hana who had spent the night with Harry. They hadn't done anything yet, but they felt strongly for each other and with the pack like mentality that Hana had grown up with, sleeping curled up with each other just felt natural. "Morning Harry, Hana. Oh Hana, you're here, is there anything you two want to tell me?"

"Nothing like what you're thinking Yugao, get your mind out of the gutter," Harry sighed, but had a small grin on his face to show he had no hard feelings. "Come on and sit down. I've got to know why I'm just hearing about Hayate's sister and just why she didn't know he was cured for months now."

Yugao grinned as she dug into breakfast. The group of Ice Queens may only meet once a week in Harry's apartment for breakfast, but there were very few days that Harry ate breakfast alone as the four girls loved his cooking. "Hayate is very close to his sister and it killed her to not be able to help him with his sickness. I think Hayate was worried about just what his sister would do if he found out he was cured and who it was that cured him. I had told Hayate about the attraction between the two of you and I'm just guessing here, but I think he was scared his sister would get hurt if she developed a bit of hero worship for you."

"And now Hayate is okay with it all?" Harry asked. He could see where Hayate was coming from after all as he would have most likely acted like that with Hermione, but it didn't explain his sudden change of heart.

"I don't think he is as okay with it as he would like to believe he was, but I guess he's resigned to it. He didn't know you had a chance to be put under the CRA and I guess he trusts you enough that he wouldn't be opposed if his sister did end up with you. Of course, there's no guarantee that she'll be interested in you anyways." Yugao was just going off guesses currently, but her guesses were the closest to what they would get to before they could ask her boyfriend.

"So what is Hayate's sister's name?" Hana asked. She was fine with another girl joining her and Harry, especially if the girl in question was a fellow Konoha ninja, but she would check on them before anything would happen. Her pack and Alpha deserved the best and those that wanted to join needed to know just what this situation called for. She was also really excited to meet Fu for the first time as the girl sounded like she would easily fall into the pack like mentality.

"Hisae. She's a kenjutsu expert like her brother and helped me when Hayate was on missions."

"Hisae, I think I've worked with her briefly," Hana mused as she tapped her cheek trying to call up the image of this girl. "Oh I remember her, she's rather cute."

"Oh come on," Harry said. "I know I shouldn't be complaining that I didn't have to convince my girlfriend about sharing me, but you're already setting me up on another date?"

"Not exactly," Hana answered, "But the options always need to be open. I know you've mentioned that you always wanted a large family since you were an orphan and you have to have at least five wives, so there's nothing wrong with looking at candidates. If nothing else, you've already made friends with most of the upper ninja forces and supposedly you have something that will make you the best friend of all ANBU members, so what's one more friend?"

"Wait, what's this about best friend of the ANBU and why am I just hearing about this gift to us?" Yugao interrupted.

"Oh sorry, but I just recently learned how to cast this one spell and found out that it could be used here so there's a reason you haven't heard anything about it."

"So what is it?"

"I'm basically able to create the safest safe houses ever. People can literally be looking into the window of wherever this house is and not see the house or anyone inside."

"Wait, so we could take over say an apartment in Iwa and have a hidden base?" Yugao asked, thinking of all the possibilities.

"Well, not exactly. There are limitations to the charm of course and one of the main ones is that it is really hard to hide a building that is known by a lot or passed regularly. That, and just because it isn't seen doesn't mean that it can't be hit."

"Oh," Yugao sighed a little disappointed, but she could still see the benefit of an ultimate safe house that could be placed in the woods and give ANBU members a chance to rest after a harrowing mission. "So how does it work?"

"To put it simply, the building is selected and then I cast the charm on it and a selected person. The buildings location and existence is then wiped from the memory of all but me and the selected person, or secret keeper, and whenever someone wants to know where the house is, the secret keeper has to inform them in some way, shape, or form."

"That is impressive," Hana piped up.

"Indeed," Yugao agreed, "So when are you demonstrating this for the commander and Hokage? Oh don't give me that look, I am an ANBU captain so I do know how these things work."

"True, and I'm not sure. I've notified them both, so it's up to them to schedule," Harry shrugged. He hoped to show the charm quickly, but unless the Hokage grabbed a few other people to cover Harry's classes, he would be limited in the number of safe houses he could make before the summer. Plus, he had a few plans for the summer as well.

"I guess so," Yugao sighed, "So what are you doing with your class today?"

"I think I'll go a bit easier on them today and have them actually get to know each other. After all, they will be teammates in the future."

As the class ended their usual warm ups and went through a few exercises, Harry ushered them to a station that he had set up just an hour before they had arrived. "Alright, not everything we will be doing outside is purely physical, but there are things that would be beneficial for you to learn." Harry gestured to the many tables before him that were filled with various plants. "The plants in front of you are some of the most common flora within Hi no Kuni. Some of these are edible and others are the common bases for most poisons in the surrounding area. Cool trick about the plants that make the poisons, they can also make the antidotes. Ino, I think today is your day to shine if you truly understand your flowers, why don't you come up here and help me?"

Ino beamed a megawatt smile at her sensei. She was slowly getting out of her fan girl ways and now that she had a chance to show off her knowledge and perhaps start on one of her goals, well she would jump on the chance. "Of course sensei!"

"Alright, now let's go ahead and start with the common flowers that you can find in the Yamanaka shop…" Harry allowed Ino to direct most of the first of the lesson as he saw that she was growing as a person. She was ten of course, but she was also from a clan that specialized in the mind as well as being a part of the shinobi forces and had already unlocked her chakra. Chakra tended to jump start mental maturity in most people and the only reason that Naruto still acted like an immature brat was because he was simply starved for affection. Now though, even if Harry's affections weren't the greatest, Naruto was getting a bit more attention and he knew that he had another person in his corner, so he should start maturing. Kiba's personality was a mystery to Harry at the moment now compared to his sister and mother.

"Lesson time!" Harry shouted as Ino finished explaining the last flower. "You've all heard about the flowers and which can be harmful if not taken care of the proper way, but beyond that, can anyone tell me why else you would need to know about flowers? Any reason at all?"

"Infiltration if we are assigned a civilian identity," Shikamaru spoke up. It appeared that he had taken Harry's words to heart and was now at least thinking on becoming a more serious ninja in training.

"Ah good, you remembered my discussion from last week. As I said, everything that you can learn will help you out in the future and I know a lot of you were just going through the motions while not actually paying attention to your classmate. If I were to give you a quiz on what you just learned, I'm fairly sure that most of you would fail," Many of the students shifted and looked around nervously, signaling that indeed they had not been listening. Sasuke did not shift as he still thought this was beneath him and Harry had to suppress a sigh. Harry hadn't thought it would be easy, but his success with Naruto already had perhaps risen his hopes and he wasn't good with spoiled individuals. Just look at Malfoy.

"I won't though, but let this be a warning to you all. Now that you are reminded of my words and have discovered an actual application, I won't give you a second chance. Now, let's start with the herbs that are commonly found in the area…"

For the rest of the morning and a bit in the afternoon, Harry spent the time listing various herb that could be eaten, used in salves to heal, or react with other plants to create poisons, but he did not show how to make the poisons. The last thing Harry needed was the Hokage berating him because a kid had thought it would be fun experimenting with poisons and had ended up dead. He would teach them all to make some simple healing salves and those that showed a proficiency in that, he would take to the side and discuss making poisons. He figured that Ino would be one that could pull apart from the group in this area as she had already declared she would be a poison specialist, but he was curious on who else would have a chance.

As he finished up with the wild flora in Fire Country, Harry decided he needed to test the kids on the so called Academy Three and see if they had learned all the jutsu. The previous teachers left rather poor notes and Harry wasn't going to go looking for them as he would probably hurt them after he asked. "Alright class, I think it's now time to go over a few jutsu and the best place to start is the three that you all need to know to pass the final exam. Now, did your previous teachers show you how to perform the henge, bushin, or kawarmi?"

"Yes sensei," Sakura answered, "They had just gotten done with teaching us the bushin when they had their accident."

"Alright good. I will call you down one by one and you can perform the jutsu for me. When you are done, you may leave for the day and remember your assignment for the night."

Overall, Harry wasn't too disappointed in his class. There were a few that couldn't perform yet, but that was to be expected. As much as he wanted each of the kids to graduate, some of them just weren't suited for the front lines of the shinobi forces. That's not to say they couldn't perform some other way, such as the intelligence division or the newly restructured Konoha police force. Harry had sent all of the class before Naruto, because he knew Naruto was looked at as the class idiot and that couldn't be good for the psyche of a jinchuriki. He felt he knew the reason on why Naruto might have trouble, but he needed to see for himself.

"Alright Naruto, you've performed the kawarmi and a rather impressive solid henge. Let's see your bushin."

Naruto was worried about performing this jutsu for his favorite sensei as he knew that he wasn't the greatest with clones. With a great sigh and a fevered prayer to anybody listening, he created the jutsu and a rather large cloud of smoke. Disappointedly, it seems that Kami had not listened to Naruto's pleas as he saw his clone look rather sickly and could barely stand. Warily Naruto turned to his sensei, "Sorry, I just can't seem to create a clone, they always seem to come out like this."

Harry hummed in thought for a moment, "Make twenty clones Naruto." Naruto didn't understand what that would do, but he wasn't about to argue with Harry and did as he was told. Amazingly, to Naruto at least, twenty healthy clones appeared. "Well there's your problem then, you put too much chakra into the jutsu. The best thing I can tell you is try to create less and less clones each time you do the jutsu. If you haven't figured it out at the end of the next year, I'll come up with something."

"Thank you sensei, thank you," Naruto said and he was so overcome with emotion that he hugged the older man. Even if Harry hadn't done much, he hadn't made fun of Naruto for failing and he had told him a way to improve.

Harry was surprised, but he eventually overcame his shock and patted the young boy on the head in fondness. "Yes, well, that's it for the day. I'll see you at school tomorrow." Nothing seemed to faze the blonde kid as he was soon back to his usual spry self and took off to enjoy the evening.

-Potter Sensei-

Later that night, after a fairly nice dinner with his friends at a local bar, Harry found himself on top of the Hokage monument, watching as the people went home after a meal or returned from work. A new presence was felt, but Harry simply kept staring. He knew that Hiruzen had arrived as the Hokage usually ended the day here, gazing out over the village. They stood in silence, simply enjoying the comfort a friend provided them and stared.

"How is Naruto doing?" Hiruzen asked, finally breaking the silence. He had wanted to ask Harry about the boy this weekend, but the Marauder's map was a major breakthrough in village security. The Sandaime wasn't sure that the map would catch the likes of Orichimaru if his wayward student had indeed succeeded in his attempt to live forever, but perhaps they would discover caves and tunnels forgotten from the memories of those before him.

"He's a good kid," Harry answered with a smile, "A good kid with a heart of gold. He's always seeking to improve himself and I'm fairly sure that he already has me in his corner for later on in life. Hell, I pointed him in the right direction today with the clone jutsu and he thought that was worth a hug. He'll never be a diplomat, but if he gets to be in a position of power I doubt Konoha will ever have enemies to deal with."

The elderly Sarutobi smiled while hearing about his surrogate grandson and the powerful charisma he possessed. "That is good."

"I just have problem with all of this, where are his godparents? I know the ninja world has that practice since a few of my friends are such and I'm sure Minato and Kushina were smart enough to have one just in case, so where are they?"

The Sandaime sighed and really didn't want to answer the question, but just how Harry had figured out who Naruto's parents were, he would find out the godparents. "Naruto's godmother is no longer with us and in a cruel fate was killed by her own son. Mikoto Uchiha was Kushina's genin teammate, rival, and best friend. She fought the council tooth and nail to the day she died to get Naruto out of the orphanage and with her. She was able to occasionally visit the boy when he was much younger, but eventually her husband and the council put a stop to it as they didn't want the Uchiha to gain control of a demon."

"And yet for every good godparent that tries, there must be one that ran away from his duties. Where is his godfather?" Harry asked.

"His godfather was one of my students and Minato's sensei. Jiraya of the Sannin and Toad Sage. He's also the writer of the Icha Icha books."

"And why hasn't he looked in on Naruto and noticed the squalor the boy lives in? The painted threats and door that is barely held on its hinges? The fact that the boy, who should be treated like a king in this village, can only afford ramen because they won't sell him anything else?"

At each question, the Sandaime visibly flinched as if struck by an unseen force and he looked every bit his age. Sighing once again as Harry tended to make him face the more difficult questions, like why the knowledge of the jinchuriki was released in the first place. "Jiraya is in charge of Konoha's spy network, so he is gone for long periods of time. When he arrives, he can't be seen with Naruto as it may draw connections from spies within the village as it is common knowledge that Jiraya taught Minato."

Harry snorted in contempt, "Now, you are just making excuses for the only student of yours that has truly remained loyal to the village. You can't tell me that Jiraya doesn't know the henge or shadow clone and couldn't spare an hour a month to make sure Naruto knew he had someone looking over him. Hell, the kid would have been ecstatic that someone other than his grandpa and a ramen stand owner was looking out for him."

There was silence as Hiruzen digested this truth and once again he questioned all of his decisions since he had retaken the hat. He wanted to defend Jiraya, but there was truthfully no reason for him not to have met Naruto beforehand. "The issue of godparents is a bit personal to me," Harry spoke, barely above a whisper, but on a clear night like this, he was easily heard. "Like Naruto, I was and am an orphan and like Naruto my parents made sure I would be provided for in the selection of godparents. It's almost unnerving how similar Naruto and I are in this comparison as my godmother was taken from me as well. I've told you about Voldemort yes?" He asked the hokage. "After Voldemort fell that first time, his followers were still at large and somehow a group of his most dangerous found my godmother and her husband and tortured them into insanity. When I left and arrived here, they had been unresponsive since that night."

"Again, like Naruto, my godfather was out of the picture, but unlike Jiraya's piss poor excuses, Sirius was truly unable to take care of me. Because of the evils of bureaucracy and the greed of powerful men, Sirius was thrown in a prison that was guarded by creatures that chilled the very air around them, made you relive your worst memories, and were able to consume your soul, leaving behind a simple shell of a human. Most people can't last more than a few months without going insane and yet for twelve years Sirius kept his sanity because he knew he was innocent and that I was still alive. One day, the minister, I guess he would be the equivalent of the daimyo, showed Sirius a paper and Sirius saw the true betrayer of my parents. He then did something never done before and broke out of Azkaban, swam four miles to shore, and then traveled the countryside so that he could protect me."

Harry turned to the hokage, "Can you understand his devotion Hiruzen? I sure couldn't at the time and I'm still not sure if I do. I knew Sirius for two years after that and then he effortlessly gave up his life to protect me. So no, I won't accept an excuse from Jiraya because there weren't any physical barriers for him."

"But he had lost Minato, surely you can understand how close Jiraya and Minato were and how difficult is for Jiraya!" Hiruzen cried desperately.

"That's the thing about godparents, they are usually pretty close to the parents. Hell, I don't know how many times I was told that I looked just like my father with my mother's eyes. It was annoying truth be told. I won't try to take Jiraya's place as a father figure to Naruto, but when I finally meet the man he's going to enjoy his stay in Konoha's hospital if I drag him there. Until then though, I can help Naruto out a little bit and perhaps give him a fidelus protected apartment."

It was getting later as the two men stared out over their village, two men that shouldn't be in their position, but by for some unforeseen circumstances were here now. "As much as I want to argue with you Harry, I know I can't. What you speak is the truth, but no one wants to admit that their students have faults."

"Well duh, Lord Hokage. From what you have told me about Jiraya, I'm sure me and him will get along amazingly, after I beat the crap out of him of course." The tension left the hokage's shoulders as he chuckled along with Harry. He couldn't blame Harry for getting so worked up over Naruto and his situation as Harry had explained that their situations were similar. For the first time since he had replaced that insufferable hat on top of his head, Hiruzen for the moment was relaxed.

"So tell me," The elderly Sarutobi said with a small smile on his face, "Is it true?"

"Is what true Hiruzen?" Harry asked warily.

"Is it true what they say about Inuzuka lovers?"

"You perverted old man!" Harry shouted and tried to keep a stern face. He couldn't keep it long though and soon was laughing next to the Hokage as they both turned in for the night. Although, Hiruzen wouldn't have said no to any details that Harry would have given him. He could have passed it on to Jiraya and his next book would have been killer.

Harry returned to his apartment and happily found Hana in his bed, already comfortable under his covers. He quickly took off his shirt and weapons and slipped on some shorts before joining Hana who instinctively molded herself to him. He told her about the conversation with the Hokage, minus Naruto's parents, and she snuggled even deeper into his side.

"So," She said after a chaste kiss, "Now that you've insulted a kage and threatened a sannin today, what are you going to do tomorrow?"

Harry shrugged ruefully, "I don't know. Perhaps the world needs to be taken over."

**A/N: It's not my best work, but it's not too bad I think. I apologize for the delay, but those that know my work already know that I tend to go strong for a handful of weeks and then take a week long break. It wasn't that I wasn't writing, I just needed a break from this story. I've got another chapter and then I think I'll skip to the beginning of the summer. Before we meet Fu, I have a little side adventure that was suggested by one of you and we'll also figure out where Harry really ended up. **

**I've figured out the summons, but not the animagus form yet. I'm thinking that I'll go the magical creature route so Harry can match a few members of the Akatsuki, but we'll see. One question, does Harry need to be the Master of Death? I'm not giving him crazy powers, but I would give him a way to contact certain people in the Naruto universe and perhaps be a deterrent to the resurrection jutsu. **


	8. Teaching and Defending

As Harry escorted the boys out of the room the next day, he felt somewhat bad about what was about to happen to the girls, but it needed to happen. They weren't in any danger and nothing horribly bad was going to happen, but those girls needed to learn that being a shinobi wasn't what they were thinking about at the moment. He couldn't be too mad at the little brats because without the stalking, they held the same ideals that he had before the beginning of the war. Harry was hoping that there would be no war that put his students through what he had gone through, but the girls needed to shape up. He was currently taking the boys outside, where he would explain just what was going on.

"Alright guys, I am sure you are confused as hell as to what is going on right?" Harry asked and received many nods. "Well, out of all the girls, there are only one or two of them that actually take their training seriously and this needs to be stopped. Now, don't get too full of yourselves," Harry said quickly as some of the boys were ready to snicker and laugh, "You all train, but you don't train for the right reasons. That comes later though and each of you have to find your reason for training. Anyways, my friend is currently putting the girls through a rather intense genjutsu that should get them out of their diets and into a decent amount of training. But, while we are here, we'll do our own training."

"What type of training sensei?" Naruto asked. The demented grin that Harry sent his students made them think, probably for the first and only time ever in their lives, that being a girl probably wouldn't have been too bad.

Inside the classroom the girls chattered quietly between themselves as they waited for whoever was supposed to take over for Sensei Harry for a few hours. There were of course grumblings from some of the fan girls that their eye candy was taking away from them and a few were wondering what the point of training as a ninja was if they couldn't look at the super cute Sasuke. Outside the door, Kurenai shook her head at the air headedness that was prevalent within the classroom. Sure, when she was in the academy many of the girls, herself included, had crushes on the Yondaime, but instead of looking at him they had trained their butts off. That was actually what first inspired her to explore the realm of genjutsu since Minato Namikaze had gotten so popular with an unused field of the shinobi arts that she wanted to do the same. By the time she had outgrown her crush, or at least realized it wasn't going to happen, she was well on her way to becoming the genjutsu mistress of Konoha.

Sighing to herself Kurenai prepared her illusion. It was a bit harsh, at least that was what she thought, but she could see just why Harry had asked her for it. That didn't mean she liked doing this to young girls, especially Hinata. Kurenai had argued with Harry long into the night about sparing Hinata from her exercise, but she was politely, but firmly, rebuffed in all of her pleads. Hinata shared the fan girl tendencies that the rest of the girls shared, it was simply directed to another boy. Sure, she trained more than other girls and wasn't as vocal as the other girls, but it was just as bad. Going through the hand signs, Kurenai completed the jutsu and waited for chaos to be unleashed.

There was a feeling inside the classroom that something had suddenly gone horribly wrong and the small talk that had been going on was stopped as the feeling washed over everybody. All of a sudden, the door broke open and two bodies, easily seen as bloody and bruised, hit the wall opposite the new opening. From the destroyed opening a menacing figure that just screamed danger to the girls walked through. No one dared to breath as he made his way to the downed figures that the girls recognized as Sasuke and Naruto. One girl whimpered and the imposing figure snapped his head to the class causing many of the girls to flinch and shrink in on themselves.

"Well, well, look what we have here. I was going to enjoy my time with these two, but I think I'll have my fun with you girls," The look that the figure sent the girls made them all visibly shudder. The man then took two kunai from his pouch and flung them into the skulls of the two boys, spilling the life blood of them and ending their suffering. "Now, what to do with all of you?" The girls were silent, "Ah, why aren't you fighting me, I don't like it when you all refuse to struggle." Seeing that the girls were still stuck in shock, the man sighed and with one hand sign, the illusion was released and Kurenai walked through the now intact door.

"I would apologize for that, but apparently Harry was right and you all needed a slap in the face," She said as the girls slowly regained their color. "I didn't expect you all to do much, but I was hoping for some movement, something. You girls didn't even move for your weapons when my illusion looked at you."

"Why did you do that?" Ino asked as she was one of the first to get in control of her body again.

Kurenai leaned against Harry's desk and looked at the group in front of her, "I did it as a favor to Harry and as a helping hand to you all. Harry's told me about how most of you don't train and are on a diet while you continue to stalk your so called prince. I just have to ask if every one of you are really that stupid."

"How else are we going to look like you sensei?" One of the girls asked.

"You work your butt off in training!" Kurenai yelled, "Unless I'm on a mission, and even then it's very rarely, I don't miss a meal. You are wanting to be shinobi of this village and that means you have to have more energy to burn. The fact that you use chakra at all means that dieting could kill you if you continue this madness." This got many of the girls' attention. They had just thought their sensei was a man, and extremely attractive man of course, and thus didn't know just why a diet was needed. However, when the beautiful and deadly Kurenai Yuhi told them that they were being idiots, well they listened a bit more at least.

"Listen girls, I'm not trying to be mean here and I see a lot of potential, but if you continue the way that you are going, you will never make it past your first week of being genin as your sensei's will drop you. That's if you make it to genin since Harry has told you all that if he didn't see a bit of improvement from you all, he would drop you from his class and the program."

"So what?" Another civilian girl asked, "Did Sensei Harry ask you to come in here and scare us into training because we are more useless than the boys?"

Kurenai wasn't used to speaking like this, but Harry had warned her that she needed to be blunt in order to get through to them. "Basically," She shrugged. "That's not to say that any of the boys have the right mindset to be shinobi right now, but they all at least train or train more than you all. I have a feeling that Harry tried the more direct approach just now and all the boys are on the ground exhausted."

Indeed, they were all laying down on one of the training grounds panting with their eyes closed. Even the stamina freak of one Naruto Uzumaki just wanted to stop and reused to open his eyes as it would require too much effort. "Well, that was fun wasn't guys," Harry said with a grin that grew as his students moaned in pain and they all sent weak glares his way. He really enjoyed being a teacher right now and he could see why the Hokage said he enjoyed teaching. "Oh please, you'll thank me one day, probably, maybe when your limbs stop aching." He chuckled as more of their pitiful moans.

"I'll be honest with you guys, training is great and all, but you can't truly become strong just yet." This got all of their attention although each had their own reasons for listening. "Each of you train and each of you train for a different goal, but you need a reason to fight. Wait that sounds bad. Each of you has a goal, but you all need something that can push you to reach it. Something that gives you that one last push when your limbs feel like lead and all you want to do is give up. And Sasuke, you may think you have your reason, but there is a saying where I come from, 'Before you start on a quest for vengeance, dig two graves.'"

"Sensei," Choji spoke up, "What's your reason to fight?"

Harry sent a small smile at the rounder shinobi in training as he felt Choji would be the first to truly understand this lesson even if Shikamaru had a genius level IQ. "I have a particularly selfish desire that motivates me, family. I fight so that one day I won't be taken from this world until I grow old with plenty of children and grandchildren around me. I also train so that not one of them will be taken from me before it is there time." He could still see the confusion in the kids' faces and although he didn't expect them to get it just yet, he wanted to leave them with something that he would go over with the girls at a later date as they would probably understand once they trained. "Listen, you are training to go into a world that isn't pretty and will test you as it does all that enter. What you need to do is find something that can push you to achieve and also pull you back if you stare too far into the abyss because I promise you, if you cross that line, I will personally put you down."

The genin to be all shivered at Harry's words, all but Sasuke who knew that when power was offered he would take it no matter what, as his words reminded them of the harsh reality of their profession. Those from the civilian were unprepared for it and those from clans, including Naruto, finally took the words that their parents or Hokage had told them. When their guardians had told them this they had listened of course, but what six year old would actually listen when ideas of fancy and destructive jutsu danced in their head.

"Now come on, I only borrowed Kurenai for an hour and she needs to prepare for her mission." When they entered, even Naruto noticed the girls were a bit more subdued than usual, but before they could ask, Harry sent them a harsh glare that informed the boys that there would be punishments if they did. When Sasuke walked through the door, many of the girls turned a hopeful eye on the young boy, but he simply scoffed at their slumped postures and took his usual seat near the window where he proceeded to ignore everyone but Harry. They didn't know it yet, but that was the sign that began many on their first steps of getting over their obsessions. Harry saw this and while his heart went out to the girls, they were ten and eleven after all, he internally cheered at the thought of them taking their training seriously now.

"There will be no questions from any of the males in this room about what just happened. If any of the females wish to speak to me, I will be available for lunch and after school if need be. I do apologize for having to do this, but I will tell you the same thing I just told the boys, you'll thank me later."

As he released the class for lunch after another few hours of lecture, this time reviewing history and math, Ino and Sakura were the first to approach him as the rest went outside. He smiled gently at the two and motioned them to sit down right before a black blur entered through the open window. The girls grew a bit frightened as the blur attacked Harry's face, but his laughs were able to settle them quickly though and he finally pushed off the slobbering dog. "Get off you mangy dog," Harry said pushing off Padfoot with a smile. Padfoot just sent a doggy grin at Harry and then went to beg a pat down from the two girls and no one could ever refuse Padfoot. "So what can I do for you girls?"

"Why?"

Harry snorted, "The easiest question to ask, but perhaps one of the hardest questions to ever answer. I don't know what it's like to be a young girl like you, but I have experience with what you are training for. I hope that you and your classmates never have to experience the horrors of war and when your first companion dies, you'll join the rest of us hoping to one day lay down our weapons and not having to pick them back again. I want you to succeed and flourish as a shinobi, but for you to do that you need to train. I know what it's like to be thrust in situations you will be asked to go into without any training and most of the time I was running around just trying to survive. I want all of you to go in there and own those situations."

"Thank you sensei," Ino said and the two left to go eat. Harry sat back in his chair and sighed, remembering the losses in the many battles that took place and every time they replayed he was never fast enough. When he arrived in Konoha, he had thrown himself into training, at first to make sure he would be better the next time something like what had brought him her came up and then later to protect his new home. He only wished that he had the level of training before the war. The images of those he lost flashed through his mind and the class could tell he was a bit more subdued when they returned from lunch.

"Ah Harry, there you are," Hiruzen said with a smile as he approached the young jonin after school that day.

"Hello Hiruzen, what can I do for you today?" Harry asked as he noticed the Hokage's companions. Gai was known to Harry as the boisterous jonin was responsible for getting Harry up to speed with his taijutsu, but the other one was more of a mystery to him. He of course knew about Kakashi and had seen him around the village, but he had rarely talked to the man who seemed to be stuck within the past if staring at the memorial was anything to go by. He could understand somewhat of what the man was feeling since he too had lost people that he could consider family, but to waste so much time at a stone that had their names on them, it was nothing short of insulting to their memories. However, he did not say anything as he did not feel it was his place as it was only affecting Kakashi at the moment.

"Well, I was wondering if you had had time to add all your wards to the walls just yet."

"Oh," Harry raised his eyebrow and the reason for Gai and Kakashi became clear. "I have about half an hours' worth of work left and then we can have them charging."

"Good, good, well the reason that I asked is I wanted to determine if these runes and wards you are making could be charged with. Is it purely jutsu, or can we charge them with taijutsu that's augmented with chakra? We need to know after all."

Harry looked at the Hokage with an amused expression and slight grin, "Still wanting to be known as the professor, eh?"

The Sandaime simply chuckled and directed the three jonin towards the walls where Harry had been working since the weekend. Gai could not stay quiet for long though, "Harry, my youthful student! Have you met my youthful rival Kakashi?"

Kakashi hummed a bit before he looked up from his book, "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"Curse you Kakashi and your hip attitude. Please Harry, stay away from my rival's most unyouthful attitude and join me in the youthful springtime of our lives!"

Kakashi was now interested in the conversation, although he refused to show it, as not many could handle the being of Youth known as Gai. When he saw the grin on the newcomer's face, he shuddered a bit and was reminded of Kushina's look right before a prank. "But Gai, Kakashi was immune to the powers of Youth. Surely if your flames dim next to his coolness than Youth is not the way to go." For a moment Kakashi could appreciate just what Harry was able to shove Gai completely away from him and onto another person without going against Gai's mantra. Kakashi would have appreciated it a lot more if it hadn't happened to him and he was definitely going to get even. The Hokage simply laughed as Gai doubled his efforts in challenging Kakashi. Nothing was ever dull around Harry.

Forty minutes after the hokage had picked up Harry, the last rune was in place and now they just needed to charge it up. "Right then, that's everything Lord Hokage," Harry said in a respectful tone. He may not have made use of the title, but Harry knew that there was a time and place for the formalities and since these runes would be the basis for dozens of upgrades and security features for the village, this was one of those times.

"Very good Harry, please submit a report later this week detailing what you just did. Now, which test would you rather run first, pure taijutsu or ninjutsu against your magic?"

Harry thought for a moment, before deciding, "I'd rather start with ninjutsu and magic to make sure that it is absorbing correctly. Just let me check to see where the levels are at right now." Withdrawing his wand for the first time in weeks for the more delicate readings, Harry's eyes went wide and he couldn't stop the "Holy shit," from escaping his mouth.

"Is there something wrong Harry?" Hiruzen asked slightly concerned at his young Jonin's reaction.

"Um, yeah, there's apparently a lot of residual chakra in the village, or at least in this area. The runes and seals are already halfway charged to the level I expected them to be after a month of training."

"Does this affect any of your plans?"

"Well, it does in the sense of how powerful the upgrades will be and how soon they can go to work. If I add the strengthening framework to the walls and the few structures you had pointed out, nothing short of the moon falling on Konoha would manage to damage it." The three other ninjas in the next to the wall had their eyes wide in surprise even if Gai and Kakashi had no idea what was truly going on.

"Yes well," The Sandiame said after a moment to collect his thoughts, "Do you need to perform any other tests before we start your fights?"

"I suppose it would be best to see just how a jutsu does affect everything, so if you or Kakashi could perform a weak jutsu both at the wall and in the middle of training ground." Signaling Kakashi to perform the necessary tasks and two week water jutsus later, Harry had his readings. "I think I'm going to need to recheck my math because there is no way that I should be off by this much. Right," Harry shook his head and turned to Hiruzen, "Apparently I didn't carry a one of something, because the jutsu are much more potent than what I had first expected or my own jutsu are a lot less potent than Kakashi's. Both solutions are viable I guess."

"But will it affect anything?" Hiruzen asked the all-important question.

"Oh no, everything I'm putting up is benign and the way it is charging can only help us."

"Very well, if you and Kakashi would take up your positions, I still want to see you fight and how one of my jonin would react to a new skill set."

While Harry took up a ready stance for the upcoming spar, Kakashi stood in his usual slouch stance with his head glued to the little orange book in his hand. Harry rose an eyebrow at the blatant disregard before issuing one warning, "You are going to regret not putting that book up, you know that right?"

Kakashi simply waved away the concern, "I'll take my chances." Kakashi had purposely kept his book out to try and get into his new opponents head and despite his relaxed posture very sense but his sight was totally focused on the individual in front of him. Unfortunately for Kakashi, he was dealing with a magic wielding prankster that knew exactly what that little book contained. To his ever growing horror, Kakashi watched helplessly as his precious smut turned into gay smut. A fire lit within him and the gloves were coming off.

The two combatants stared down the other, waiting on the slightest twitch to take advantage of. Harry was the first to break, or so Kakashi thought as Harry slightly moved his right hand. Kakashi found that there was more to that when he brought up his hands and found that something had stopped his left hand from forming into the necessary hand signs and he was really regretting not listening to the other jonin's tales of the new addition to the village. However, Kakashi was a high profile jonin that had once been an ANBU captain, so he able to recover quickly. Sending three low powered but fast fireballs to gauge Harry's reaction speed and range of skills, Kakashi prepared for the returning volley. Normally, Harry would simply dodge the attacks, but since he needed to use his skills, he created a dome of wind that dispersed the flames and from the dome launched a handful of wind blades at his opponent.

Kakashi's lone eye visibly widened at the use of wind, but he was able to recover quick enough and dodge the incoming attacks. Preparing his next attack, three blobs of mud made their way to the young mage. Knowing that he couldn't use the dome of wind to block such a dense attack Harry conjured a stone wall that the mud balls harmlessly splattered against. Then, the spar picked up in space as Harry used transfiguration and hexes with gusto and it was all Kakashi could do to avoid the new attacks. It wasn't that Harry was that much more skilled than Kakashi, although he was no slouch in skills, but fighting something that had never even been spoken of was quite difficult. They went on for twenty minutes before the hokage called an end to the match leaving both his ninja breathing deeply.

"Are you ready to go again Harry?" Hiruzen asked the young man.

Instead of answering, Harry un-shrunk one of the vials that he always carried around with him and downed the contents in one go. Visibly perking up, Harry finally answered, "Just let me check to see how much it has charged and I'll be ready."

The start of the second fight was vastly different from the previous one as Gai would never think about confusing his opponent and he already knew what Harry was capable of. Harry spent most of the time on the defensive and thanking every deity he had ever known the name for, for learning the way to augment his bones and muscles with chakra otherwise he would have spent quite a bit of time in the hospital with broken bones and sore muscles. As it was, he only had to contend with sore muscles after Gai was through pounding on him. Harry knew that Gai had held back and was simply pushing him, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

"Yes, well I think that is it for today you three. Harry, I expect my report by the weekend and I hope I can trust you two from saying anything that happened here today."

"Yes Lord Hokage." The three bowed.

**A/N: So, I've decided he will be the MoD and I have a few plans for what his powers will be. He's not going to be all powerful, but hopefully you all will enjoy it. He will find his powers in two or three chapters so look for that. I've figured out the animagus form and his summons, so there's that also. I haven't decided on if I want an OC female or not to join Harry's clan, but since the 'harem' isn't a big part of the story I'm not worried about it either. **

**Next chapter will be a bit of a time skip until the summer and I have a plan for the next few chapters that I hope you all will enjoy. Until next time, suggestions are always welcome!**


	9. Explore the Island

"Alright class, today is the last day of this school year and next year, every single one of you will become genin. You all gave impressed me these last four months and I'm rather interested in seeing what all we can get done when I have you for the full school year." His students had come far since Kurenai had come in and talked to the girls and now there was stiff competition among the ranks of the class. They weren't too far behind where they needed to be for the cutoff to be promoted either. There was still problems of course, but that was expected in a class of killers in training. "Now, before we release I have two summer assignments for you." The chorus of groans got a chuckle out of Harry, "Now none of that, these won't be difficult."

"I have a sheet up here that contains a series of exercises and a number of repetitions for all of you. I simply want you all to be able to complete what is on the sheet and be ready to add on a bit when we get back. This is simply so that you will exercise during break and won't slack off too much. Besides, you should be used to exercising everyday anyways."

"And the second task sensei?" Shino asked.

"I want you all to think about my first question this year. I asked you all what you wanted to specialize in and although you can't really focus on something until you've been in the force for at least a year, but it is never too early to be thinking about these things. Plus, I did have a few guests come in and speak so you should all have at least an idea. No writing assignment this summer."

The students cheered a little at this and no one thought that the assignment would be too hard. "Now, I will be in and out of the village for the summer, so if you want to see me at any point and I'm not at my apartment, I would check with the gate guards to see if I'm in. Alright you guys, I'm through with you, so pick up a paper and have a good summer."

As the last student exited the class, Harry gathered up his papers and apparated to the Hokage's tower. He had a mission this summer and he wanted to get it done before Fu arrived so he could help her settle in to her new life. Harry only had to wait a few moments before he was waived into the office with Hiruzen swamped in paperwork. He cleared his throat to get his Hokage's attention.

"Ah Harry, you are a sight most welcome at the moment."

"The paperwork demons getting to you again, Lord Hokage?" Harry teased the older man.

"Shut it you young hooligan, I can still deny you your permit for this summer and then strap you to this chair and make you deal with this ever growing monstrosity."

"Haven't you ever heard of delegation Hiruzen? After all," Harry said while picking up one of the sheets that littered the floor, "I doubt the Hokage needs to know just how many mangos were sold last Tuesday. Plus, this report came in four days ago. I wonder how many time sensitive documents are in that pile."

The Sandaime was about to answer before he took on a thoughtful expression, "I don't think my predecessors or successor ever thought about that. I know I certainly didn't after twenty plus years in charge."

"That's because you were a warrior first and a state head second. The Shodaime probably took on all the paperwork because of the various clans joining and the village had just started and after that you other three hokages thought that was the way it was supposed to be and never questioned anything."

"That's a fair point Harry, what do you suggest then?" Hiruzen was curious about this new way of thinking. Perhaps this was the secret of defeating the evils of paperwork.

Harry simply shrugged, "I'd probably set up an accounting office for the civilian side of everything that come across your desk. I know this village has accountants, but they're mostly employed by families or clans that deal in large quantities. You have to make sure they're trustworthy, so send some newbies from the intelligence division to get their feet wet or something along those lines to fill a few positions. For the shinobi side of the village, at least for the missions, have a team go through it all and make sure every mission is labeled correctly. If nothing else, have them check for repeat customers that make their payments and give them a discount. That would bring in even more customers."

Hiruzen nodded and started scribbling down some of the basic ideas that Harry had suggested. Harry just shook his head at the fact that one of Uncle Vernon's rants about the way society was run actually came in handy. He didn't think those rants would have ever been useful. "Thank you for that Harry, no one's ever thought of that before and it's probably because the hokage has always been a warrior first like you said. Now, remind me again what it is you wanted to do before your second fiancé gets here?" Harry and Hana weren't actually engaged yet, but it was all but official and Harry would most likely pop the question at the end of the summer depending on how long he was gone.

"I was hoping to go explore the island of Uzu."

"I know I have said this before, but are you sure you want to do this? The inhabitants of Uzu were quite clever and no one has even made it to the island since the second war."

"I'm sure Hiruzen. I don't know what it is, but something is calling me and I have a feeling that things are about to pick up around here so I believe that this is the last summer that I will have a chance to go and see the ruins."

"Very well then Harry, here is your pass for the summer. How long do you plan on being gone?"

"That's something that I wanted to ask you about. How soon can we expect your negotiations with Waterfall to finish and for Fu to arrive?"

The elderly Sarutobi shuffled a few of the papers around and pulled out a longer looking scroll that detailed the negotiations. "Let's see, I believe we are about a week away from the agreements and it is said that Fu is expected to arrive in Konoha a week after the agreement is signed."

"So I guess I will be back in two weeks. The good thing about this is once I'm at a certain location I can create a portkey that can take any number of people there instantly."

The tactical mind of the Professor started whirring and Harry was just reminded of how much the elderly man in front of him had done and how many battles the aged mind had won. He had to admit that now that he was thinking along the lines of a shinobi, a portkey would be a great advantage when facing an enemy force. "Very well then Harry, I expect you back in two weeks and wish you the best of luck."

"Thank you Hiruzen," Harry bowed and then left the office. Once outside, Harry made a beeline for his apartment, stopping at a few shops to pick up supplies and even a restraint for a few hot meals. While the stasis seals had been designed to preserve bodies, they were also great at preserving meals exactly how they went in and yet nobody had thought of that. It was another example of the warrior mentality that all shinobi had and he would have to see about breaking his students out of that mentality or at least stepping out and seeing all the possibilities for something. The life of a teacher was never over and he would have to tell his friends about some of the things that he observed when he got back. After a quick see you later to Kurenai and a goodbye that turned into a ten minute make out session with Hana, Harry was on the road.

Harry's first stop was the Land of Waves. It was the closest mass of land to the location of the former Land of Whirlpools and since it was a heavy fishing village, it would have a boat that Harry could hire. He wasn't going to ask the captain to try and make it through the whirlpools that gave the land its name, but getting close would save Harry a lot of energy, potions, and time. It took Harry two days to get to the shore at the closest point to the Land of Waves and he once again thanked whatever deity was truly up there for landing in a place that had so many cool techniques.

"Listen Mr. Shinobi, no one is going to get you through the whirlpools because it is impossible! It doesn't matter how much money you're offering."

"I'm not asking any captain to risk their lives navigating the whirlpools, I just want someone to get me close. I can take care of the rest." It had been like this for every captain he had visited in Wave because no one wanted to listen to Harry after he said whirlpools. The change in this captain's eyes told a change of tune and Harry was hopeful that this meant good things for him.

"Just near you say. How near are we talking about?"

"A quarter of a mile would be decent, any closer would be appreciated and rewarded depending on how close we could get."

"Very well then, we cast off at first light, can you be here on time, Mr. Ninja?"

"Of course." Harry nodded and then left before the captain could change his mind. He wandered around the small village and found it rather quaint compared to Konoha though there was an excited tinge to that air and Harry discovered that Gato of Gato Shipping Companies had recently purchased land nearby and was in the process of moving his headquarters to Wave. This meant good things for the town as any headquarters was sure to attract visitors and commerce would pick up. Hopefully they would think of an Inn since Harry was forced to put up a tent just outside of the small town. He didn't mind it, though he was hoping for a bed in what might be the last time for two weeks, but if the town wanted to profit they would enter a deal with this Gato and build a rather extravagant hotel for any of Gato's allies. That wasn't Harry's problem though and he turned over to get some sleep. He would have a busy two weeks coming up, he could just feel it.

-Potter Sensei-

As promised the captain shoved off at daybreak and he looked a bit sullen at the thought of actually fulfilling his end of the bargain as Harry was on board when he cast off. Harry tried to remain as unobtrusive as possible and stayed well out of the way of the crew as they went about their duties. It wasn't as glamorous of a life as being a shinobi was, but you could see the gentle ease at which they went about their duties that spoke of years of experience and the pride they had in their skills. It made Harry almost envious at their simple but effective work, not that he thought fishing from this large a boat was simple.

It took two hours for the boat to make its way to just outside the whirlpool range and the captain was ready to have Harry off. "That's as close as I'm going to get you Mr. Shinobi. Now if you would kindly take your leave!"

Shaking his head at the surly nature of the captain, Harry dropped down from his spot and placed the agreed upon rate in front of the captain plus a little extra, as the beginnings of the whirlpools could only be a hundred or so yards away and then leapt over the side to start his journey. While Harry did hear the grumblings of the captain mutter about the unnaturalness of shinobi, a few of the younger men were in awe of someone walking on water which brought a smile to his face. The civilians in Konoha lived in a ninja village, so it wasn't awe inspiring after they had turned about five and grown use to the unusualness that was shinobi.

When Harry was practically on top of one of the whirlpools, he realized that even a few hundred yards diminished the size and scope of the supposedly natural defenses of Uzu. The water was a torrent of spinning water and Harry felt the force of the spin try and pull him in and Harry simply stood in awe. Wanting to see just how many were around him, Harry pumped his legs full of Chakra and leapt and what he saw astounded him. There were a dozen whirlpools formed in a perfect circle around a decently sized island. There was hardly any room between the deathtraps and there was no way that any boat would have been able to slide through the gaps and Harry realized just why the start of the second war was so significant. As he started to descend, Harry cheated a bit by deciding to apparate to the other side of the pools. He would have appeared right on the island, but there was no telling what traps were still active after so many years and it wasn't like Iwa or Kumo had stuck around once the Uzumaki clan was gone.

Harry felt something when he passed the whirlpools and it required a bit more power than usual, but Harry brushed it off as one of the Uzumaki barriers that encompassed all types of transportation and they just hadn't counted on magic. He just felt that it was another reason to be cautious when exploring the ruins if they could have set up seals that almost negated his magic, he never even thought about what else the struggle of apparating could be caused from.

He made his way onto the beach and ran into no other problems although that was probably explained by the multitude of bones on the ground with hitaes of Kumo and Iwa littering the ground. If there were any traps in place, these poor fools had long since disbanded them all at the cost of their lives. There were a few bands with the whirlpool symbols on them, but the others greatly outnumbered those. Saying a quick prayer to the spirits of those that had fallen, Harry moved further into the island.

It was a shame that such an island had recently been blocked off from all exploration, because it was truly beautiful, Harry thought. He leisurely strolled up the short path casting the various detection charms that he knew every few feet, just in case something had been activated. There were a few birds singing their songs in the trees and there were even a few other creatures that Harry was surprised to see still leaving on the island. Between traps and the battle that had taken place, he was surprised that any land animal would have survived. Harry arrived at the gates and just before he opened them he saw a plaque on the wall that said 'Enter Stranger, but take heed.' The rest of the phrase was worn out, but those few words took Harry back to the last time he had gone to Gringotts. With the way the goblins had reacted to his story of Griphook's betrayal and the lack of reaction from them, he saw the way the wind was blowing and retrieved his substantial wealth from the bowels of the Gringott's tunnels. He tried to convince his friends to do the same, but they trusted in the treaties between goblins and the ministry even though those treaties had been broken plenty of times before.

Brushing off the nostalgic memories, even if they weren't the greatest ever, Harry placed his hand on the gate and pushing down his giddiness, entered Uzu as the first one in decades. Harry was so distracted by the ruins of the city that he missed the pulse of energy that washed over the city, signifying the entrance of a new individual and not one of Uzumaki descent. Things were about to get interesting for Harry, although he didn't know it as he slowly made his way through the city.

Harry explored the outer town thoroughly and already he was impressed with what the Uzumaki and their close allies were capable of. He had been suitably in awe when he discovered the walls of Konoha had been reinforced by Mito Uzumaki, the wife of the Shodaime, and had been done within two years, but that was just one big project. Here were hundreds and thousands of seals that kept the buildings clean, prevented fire, and reinforced the integrity of the structure. That was why most of Uzu was still standing even after some of the more devastating attacks that Iwa and Kumo could unleash even if some of the buildings were deteriorating. Eventually some of the seals had been overpowered, but overall, everything was still in great shape. He was in the middle of studying a different variation of a reinforcement seal when he ducked his head and just missed being decapitated.

Turning to see what had attacked him, Harry was met with the figure of a samurai unlike those that were in the elemental nations at the time. It looked like the samurai that Harry had stories about before he had gone to Hogwarts, but he assumed that the golem was simply based on earlier samurais from this nation. Dodging another swipe from the rather deadly looking sword, Harry saw three more approaching their location. Looks like this was going to be another adventure, he thought to himself as he withdrew his kunai, at least I'm prepared this time.

Dodging another swipe, Harry was just happy that they seemed abnormally slow as he added a bit of his wind chakra to his weapon and cut the construct in half. The thing crumbled into dust, but there was a problem that Harry soon discovered. He was surrounded by the samurai defenders and all he could really think about was the need for a much larger weapon. Why was he so stupid to not unseal his sword before he entered the dangerous place?

As the sun set, Harry was hacking at more than just the golems as a dust cloud had been prevalent since an hour after Harry had started the fight and it had been four since then. Growing tired, Harry knew that he had to finish this soon or escape. Drawing on the last of his reserves he once again pumped his legs full of chakra and like before leapt into the air. For the first time in months, instead of relying on chakra as he tried to increase his reserves and hide the extent of his true powers, Harry withdrew his wand although it wasn't his holly and phoenix wand. Harry withdrew the Wand of Destiny.

Harry knew the wand was too public for its own good as much of the population had been there for the final battle and Voldemort had monologue a little too much. Somehow Lucius and Draco had gotten off scot free once again and Harry had seen the lusting of power in their eyes. Those were some of the more obvious ones that wanted the power and hell he didn't trust anybody to resist that temptation. Harry was sure that even McGonagall was tempted and if he couldn't trust her, well truthfully there were a lot of others he could trust as it wasn't really until Harry's fifth year that McGonagall really spoke up for Harry and that was more to go against Umbridge than him. If he thought about it, McGonagall was rather useless as the Head of Gryffindor when he thought about it.

Drawing the elder wand Harry unleased a powerful Bombarda at the group of earthen figures and obliterated them, along with half a block of the outer ring of Uzu. Landing, he took a deep breath and saw that he was finally alone and then continued down until he sat hard on the ground, a deep exhaustion settling over him. "I haven't been this tired in quite a while," Harry sighed as he caught his breath. "It seems every time I even think of the word adventure something like this happens."

Groaning, Harry moved his tired body to set up camp although he wasn't go to do much. Fighting for a few hours would tire anyone out and all Harry wanted to do was set the proximity awards and crash after checking to see if his journal. Since, this land didn't seem to have any personal recorders, Harry had been forced to write down any new seals that he saw. He would take any scrolls he found of course, as long as it didn't have huge potential to be abused. Granted most of what the Uzumaki's had developed could be turned against humanity by anyone that could wield chakra, but Harry had faith in his new home. Well, at least faith in most of them as Danzo had the same vibe as Snape. One who would defend what he believed in by any means necessary and those means weren't always palatable to the more sensitive stomachs. Unlike Snape however, Danzo had a lot more power available and thus a lot more people who he could ruin.

Settling down for the night, Harry sighed for the final time that night and closed his eyes, preparing himself for the next night. In the sublevels of the village of Uzu, dark blue eyes opened for the first time in centuries and a smile appeared on the face that held those eyes. "Hello Harry Potter," She whispered and then closed her eyes again. He would be here in a few days.

-Potter Sensei-

Back in Konoha, the hokage, his genin teammates and Danzo were in the Hokage's office discussing their current negotiations with Waterfall. More like, Danzo was arguing with Hiruzen and the other two were more mediators than anything. "I'm telling you Hiruzen, we need better control of this Harry Potter and this is the perfect way to do so. This girl is a jinchuriki so it can be done."

"That's Lord Hokage to you Danzo," Hiruzen bit out, tired of what Danzo was saying, "And why do you say we need more control of Harry? Is it not enough that he has provided the village with hundreds of his potions, increased our defenses, and studied seals just to help us? Not to mention he has agreed to start a new clan here. Tell me, what possible reason could we have to increase our so called hold on the boy."

Before Danzo could say anything Homaru spoke up, "Hiruzen is right Danzo, there is no reason for this. Young Harry has agreed to all of our requests and appears to be in love with this village. What is your problem?" The two elders tended to agree with Danzo, but this was going a bit too far.

Danzo knew when he was beat and spat out a, "Very well!" And stalked out of the office. He wouldn't admit it, but he was slightly afraid of Harry. His powers were extraordinary and unlike anything he had seen from any other ninja and he simply wanted to control that power. He would have to go another route it would seem.

**A/N: A day late so, sorry. I can't promise you a chapter next week because I have finals this week and my GPA is a little more important haha. I seriously didn't get why the Hokage was in charge of most of the paperwork so I gave him an out. It could happen, since I know I'm a creature of habit. Until next time! **


	10. The When and How

Harry stretched languidly as he opened his eyes and moaned at the stiffness that permeated his body. Harry didn't want a repeat of the day, but he couldn't help and appreciate the small amount of pain he was in at the moment. That pain meant he had survived the first day on Uzu and had gotten a good workout the previous day. Now, if he could get away from actually fighting for the day, he would be happy although he would be fine if he needed to be. Going through a few of the basic chakra exercises that he had been taught, his muscles instantly relaxing and the stiffness leaving his body. That was perhaps one of the greatest applications of chakra ever, Harry thought at the moment.

Moving out of his tent, Harry was happy that even though some of his temporary wards were offensive in nature, they hadn't been set off. Most likely, Harry would have been woken up if they had gone off, but it was nice to know that he hadn't been that exhausted the previous night. With his stomach calling out to those in dire straits like it was apparently, Harry dove into his sealed supplies for breakfast. He had been too tired to eat supper the previous day and a bit too busy for lunch, so two meals were scarfed down to try and recover all that energy. It was amusing to think that his earlier years had done more to prepare him for capture and drawn out battles than any of his training. Unfortunately, Harry could no longer say the Dursley's had never done anything for him, but he doubted they had ever planned for those days without food to help him. In fact, Harry knew that they had hoped he would pass out one day and just not get up again. How the schools and neighbors thought he was a malcontent individual that had supposedly murdered three people before he was seven when he barely had the strength to carry home his required books was beyond him.

Cleaning up his campsite, Harry decided that while there were still a few seals in the surrounding buildings that he hadn't seen, it was probably in his best interest to find out just how the constructs had found him yesterday and why they were summoned. Seeing no obvious trap or waystation, Harry decided to continue into the central part of the city to perhaps find the off switch for the trap as well as actual scrolls for the rest of the village. And although Harry had learned all skills of the shinobi world, he wasn't willing to chance a day like yesterday and brought out his invisibility cloak.

Harry had wanted to rip the old man a new one after the end of Voldemort and Harry had had time to actually study his invisibility cloak he had found a multitude of tracking charms and a few that allowed certain parties to actually see through it. So, during his time at Hogwarts he had almost gotten busted with the cloak over him and that should have never happened. Other invisibility cloaks were easy to spot if you were observant, but Harry's heirloom was a piece of Death's actual cloak! When he donned the cloak, there was nothing that would allow someone else to notice that he was there unless Harry wanted them to and was one of the few artifacts that he hadn't shared with his new home. He trusted Hiruzen and treated him as perhaps like a great uncle, they weren't close enough for a grandfather relationship and Hiruzen was almost twenty years older than Sirius, but Harry was also aware of what the Sandaime had to do to obtain his nicknames.

Stepping through one of the various gates that led to the inner city, Harry idly wondered whatever happened to the third hollow. He had never gone to look for the resurrection stone as that was a power he knew he wasn't ready for when he was still in Britain. Now though, it was idle curiosity as Konoha's counsellors were very good in getting someone over death and it was something else that Harry was happy for when arriving in this land. Apparently, only hit wizards and aurors were giving help through things relating to death and only if they hadn't dealt with it before they entered the force. The rest of the magical community was left to their own devices in dealing with tragedy and Harry shook his head at the ministry, especially after the Second War. It may not have been as long as the First, but Voldemort and his followers seemed to want the population in awe of them and the loss of life was tremendous. Of course, they couldn't go into the mundane world either since most witches and wizards lacked any physical records in the other part of the world, so that route was shot. Harry did want to speak to his family again, including Remus and Tonks, just to make sure that he could reach the afterlife and have them waiting for him.

Shaking his head to focus his thoughts as he avoided one of the samurai that patrolled the area, Harry spotted a rather large building. Not knowing where any of the buildings he was looking for was, Harry decided to take a chance and went in. He figured that this must have been a fairly important building as it was swarmed with the constructs and all seemed to be set in a tense position as if they expected someone to enter. Seeing this as a sign and thanking every deity he could thank for his true invisibility cloak, Harry quietly made his way across the building. He may not have had to keep his breathing low or watch his steps, but he couldn't help it being around so many hostiles and he even attempted to quite his heartbeat that seemed to be so loud in his head. He seemed to be hyperventilating every few minutes as he sucked in a breath when one of the samurai turned their heads and appeared to be looking right at him. Eventually, Harry made his way through the heavy congregation of the earthen warriors as they all appeared to be waiting in the annex of the building and now Harry knew there was something inside the building that was worth a looking into.

"Well, well, well," Harry muttered as he came across a bookshelf that was stuffed full, "What do we have here?" It seemed that Harry had somehow managed to find his way into either an academy of some sorts or a repository of jutsu since there weren't enough books and scrolls to be considered a library. Granted it was just one room, but Harry had a feeling that finding the Uzumaki library would leave him salivating. Still, what was in front of him was nothing to sneeze at as the rather large bookshelf that took up one half of a wall was filled with jutsu of all sorts. There were the basics that every village seemed to share of course, but there was others that seemed interesting and slightly different variations of a few techniques that were known in Konoha. That made sense though since the two villages were allies.

Harry decided to take everything, as ordered by Hiruzen, and there wasn't anything wrong with that. If he left them, the books and scrolls would have simply deteriorated in another decade or would have been picked up by a later team sent to Uzu. Harry separated the scrolls into the various categories and he grew a bit excited when he actually looked at some of the scrolls as they were all one handed. When he thought about it, one handed jutsu made sense since Uzu was well known for its sword masters even more so than Kumo now, so it was obvious that Uzu would have researched one hand seals quite thoroughly. Harry separated the scrolls into their various disciplines and anything that had Uzumaki as part of the jutsu was deposited into a special scroll for Naruto and his heritage that he would obtain when he became a genin, at least from his mother. Naruto wouldn't be allowed to know about his father at least until he had trained under Jiraya and although Harry was completely against the idea of not telling Naruto who his parents were, he almost understood. Why no one couldn't tell Naruto stories of his parents and just say their names were classified baffled Harry. Naruto may have been a bit naïve, but he was part of the ninja force and if he couldn't drop the subject when he was told to, then honestly he didn't deserve to be a part of the shinobi. It was perhaps a bit harsh, but it was the truth.

Finishing up with the bookshelf, Harry decided that he needed to move on and find out how to turn off the sentries as he wanted to enjoy the village and not have to look over his shoulder as he explored. As he exited the building, avoiding the congregation of warriors once again, the administrative building was easy to spot as the tower stuck out as it rose above the rest. Oddly enough, when Harry arrived at the tower there wasn't any defense waiting for him, but he had learned not to look a gift horse in the mouth. He was about to proceed to the top when he noticed an odd glint just to the left of the staircase and although he was supposed to be a focused machine, he couldn't help but to be pulled to it just like he used to be pulled to a snitch.

"What do we have here?" Harry asked quietly and throwing a revealing charm to make sure it wasn't a trap. What he got was surprising though and confused him greatly. "What the hell are runes from my home doing here?" There was no mistaking what Harry was seeing as he gently brushed the dirt and grime from the wall and revealed more of what had first grabbed his attention. It seemed that the runes had reacted to his magical presence and now were glowing a bright blue. "Let's see, seals need blood to activate, so why not rune in seal central?"

Perhaps it wasn't sane for Harry to tamper with runes that he didn't fully understand, but after seven years of being a Gryffindor and truly fifteen years of almost no self-preservation thought ever crossing his mind, it was understandable that Harry wasn't exactly sane. However, Harry also had godly luck to make up for his horrible fate and it didn't fail this time either as a brief flash signified the acceptance of his blood and the wall behind the dunes seamlessly slid open. "Once more unto the breach dear friends," He muttered as he cast a light lumos charm and proceeded into the dungeons- for lack of a better word.

The beginning of the hidden walkway was somewhat disappointing as it was simply a walkway, although it was interesting to note that the halls were in much better shape than the village outside the tower and Harry wondered if it was because it was never found when the island was invaded or perhaps magic preserved it some way. There was no warning as Harry walked before he entered an antechamber that was already lit up with the light focused on a pedestal in the center of the room. There were portraits along the wall and although they received a cursory glance from the shinobi wizard, the pedestal drew his attention, more the item that was on it. Just as he was about to grasp the item, a cultured voice spoke up and drew his attention. "You are no longer a little boy, are you 'arry?"

Instinctively Harry drew his sword and took stock of his surroundings though he was confused when he couldn't see or sense anyone around him. "Am I hearing things?" He questioned out loud.

"No 'arry, but if you would look to your left you'll see me."

Doing what the voice said, Harry turned and all he saw was a portrait of a beautiful woman that looked oddly familiar, but he couldn't see where the voice came from. His eyes widened when he noticed the painting was now grinning and waving at him. It was then that he realized who the portrait was, "Fleur?!"

"Oui," She laughed musically, "Come closer 'arry, it's been a few hundred years since I've last seen you." Dumbly he nodded and simply followed the part Veela's instructions while his brain tried to catch up with what was just happening. "How long have you been in this period 'arry?"

Shaking his head, Harry answered his friend, "About three years Fleur. I arrived in Konoha in a flash of light and had to dodge actual ninja! It was so weird. Do you know what happened to me, or why I ended up here?"

"Do you mean if I know what Ronald and Draco did or why you ended up in this time?"

"I guess how I ended up here since you seem to know about those two," Harry answered.

"Oh yes, we knew what happened after a month of your absence and Ronald was experimenting with spells. It's sad that we hadn't expected him to have anything to do with your disappearance until he started applying himself to something that we weren't used to seeing. 'ermione and your 'eadmistress' combined glare had him confessing in no time flat and I think he was sleeping on the couch for quite a while." Harry grinned at the thought of Ron caving in front of the two sternest witches he knew. Although he loved his new home, if he met Ron or Malfoy again, they would be punished hard. "As for what actually happened to you, no one is sure to be told, but we could have definitely have used your help."

"Used my help, what happened?" Harry asked. It sounded like another problem came up and for some reason the rest of the wizarding world was useless against it. Of course, they were also useless against Voldemort and his minions and placed all their hopes on three teens that hadn't even had a full education and refused to actually fight back. Honestly, if they had been smart they would have set up traps as soon as the taboo was place and gotten rid of at least a few of the lower tiered death eaters instead of having to fight all of them at the final battle. Army against army sounded great in stories, but Harry would have been just fine in fighting only Voldemort at the end.

"The cause for the disappearance of magic and the eventual rise of chakra." Now Harry was interested. Getting a first-hand account of the supposed rise of chakra would be interesting as Harry had heard the legend of the Ridoku Senin. "It was twenty years after you had disappeared when a new dark lord rose. This one though had a unique spell that would drain any of those near him of their magic and unfortunately we had no fighters to take him on. You wouldn't be impressed by the next and last generation of magicals 'arry because they were more lazy than those before us with less common sense than the Malfoy's."

Harry snorted in amusement, "I'm honestly not surprised Fleur. You have to remember that I went to school with those that would birth the next generation and beyond that final battle when it was fight or die, there were very few that I would call upon for help and actually receive it. After years away from Ron and Hermione I can say they were pretty similar to the rest of my classmates, especially Ron."

Fleur sighed, "I can't argue with that especially now that we can see what happened. I'm probably the last magical portrait in existence and the only reason I'm here is because that Luna girl told us what was about to happen and I was the only one that believed her. The Weasley's outright ignored her and their spouses simply fell in line."

"Once again, not too surprising to be honest. But, we can come back to this later. You were talking about this new dark lord, so what did he do to have the world lose its magic?"

"It wasn't so much his fault as it was the lack of understanding of what magic truly is or once was. The villain, the scion of the Malfoy family if you would believe it, had taken Hogwarts and once again there was a battle at the ancient school. Someone, had decided that since he was draining the magic, if we could tap into the ley lines that resided right under the school, the man would be overpowered and then we could win. I'm not sure what happened as I was in Japan that day because we had heard rumors about Japan having a spell that was eerily similar to what the Malfoy child was using, but the United Kingdom and a bit of France was wiped off the map. We later learned that a beast had been created with the same powers as the Malfoy boy, but when we did learn it was already too late."

"So this beast, what was its name?" Harry asked after he was through cursing the Malfoy name to oblivion. Honesty, it seemed to always come back to the albino ferret and was one of the reasons why Britain was so bad.

"I think you know Harry, it was the Juubi. A monster of monsters and capable of molding the Earth to whatever it needed to be. It took ten years to grow out of sight and then, suddenly the Americas had vanished with no trace and Europe was being devastated. The magic that used to be in the Earth was instantly taken away and changed to something that none of us had ever experienced before and those that used magic felt ourselves growing weaker and weaker. The last bit of magic was used to create this portrait and in a fit of stupidity, try to recreate what created the monster in the first place. For some reason however, a tree grew in its place that bore just one fruit. My daughter Victoria volunteered to eat it and nothing was done except the monster hit some type of barrier and completely avoided what was once China and Japan.

"We were simply counting down the days to our demise when Victoria gave birth to a child with abilities never before seen and he was instantly trained as our last cast of the die and I hated every minute of it as it reminded me of what you once said your life felt like."

"So you created a weapon," Harry said in a monotone voice, as he unclenched his hands, trying to push down his feelings. Just before his sixth year, Harry had admitted that sometimes he felt so manipulated to Fleur in one of the few times that they were allowed a chance to be alone. Of course, Harry had simply brushed it aside when he got it out of his system and then the last two years took place and it was back to the forefront of his mind. Harry had told Fleur that next time he said something completely far-fetched, he was to be believed.

"Yes," Fleur sighed, "My grandson was turned into a weapon and I helped the bastards that did it. Bill and I had joined other curse breakers and rune masters that survived the first of the purges and crafted what you know as seals which did indeed help in the battle.

"Once everything was said and done, my grandson gave everybody, civilians and former magicals alike, the chance to share in his new energy and thus the shinobi era was born, with little to no technology around because of the foul taint that the beast left behind. While Hagoromo went off by himself to try and find a way to deal with the monster that he had sealed inside himself, my other children started their own families and after their generation, the Weasley hair came back and with a vengeance. We all eventually settled on this island and I got to see the first walls go up before my time came. Every clan head since that day has come to speak to me at least once a year, so that is why I am not currently asking about my descendants."

There was silence as Harry adjusted to what his friend told him. To be honest, Fleur's history sounded just as likely as the legend and since Fleur was supposedly there, he would take her word. "So, what now?" That was the question wasn't it.

"Well, I'm hoping you have the two hollows and once again reunite the hollows, but beyond that it is up to you. I am perfectly content to stay here and sleep until my next visitor as it becomes interesting to see what changes between visits. Perhaps one day someone will use this island to bring back magic," The way Fleur look at Harry told him that she knew much more than she was letting on, "Who knows? As long as you're happy Harry, I am content."

Seeing that Fleur wasn't forthcoming with any more answers, Harry decided to go ahead and pick up the resurrection stone. It was odd that he had just thought of the stone a few hours before and now had the chance to see it again. Picking up the stone, Harry turned back to ask Fleur if she knew how to turn off the earthen warriors when he was met with a terrifying figure that just screamed power. "Hello my master, I am Death and do I have a proposition for you," The voice seemed to both whisper and shout at the same time. Its scythe currently dripping blood and the head covered in a hooded cloak.

Ignoring the figure for just a moment, Harry tilted his body until he saw the stunned visage of Fleur, "Fleur, I'm going to have to put you on hold."

-Potter Sensei-

Naruto was slightly depressed as he walked around Konoha, not even noticing the glares that were sent his way at the moment. His sensei was out of the village, he had done all his exercises for the day, and even he knew he couldn't stay at a ramen stand all day. Naruto had hoped that Sensei Harry would have been home so he could have practiced his seals. Something about them just spoke to Naruto as he wrote and to know that a clan with the same last name as him had once been feared for their skills had driven him to even greater heights, especially as the Yondaime was said to know them as well. Naruto was so lost in his musings of how cool of a ninja he could be when he learned seals that he didn't notice the nonmoving figure until he found himself on his butt.

"Distracted there gaki?" The man said with an easy grin on his face. There was nothing special about the man and was someone that could simply be lost in the crowd without even trying.

"Sorry mister," Naruto said, prepared to bolt as soon as he got wind of the change of attitude in the man before him. He didn't know why, but Naruto did know that no one seemed to be nice after they had figured out just who they were looking at.

"No problem pipsqueak. So, what were you so focused on if you don't mind me asking?"

Seeing no harm in answering the man and wanting to share the awesomeness that was seals, Naruto answered, "I was kind of bummed that my teacher isn't in the village because I wanted to ask him for more seals to practice."

"A budding seal user huh," The man hummed and scratched his chin. "You know brat, I could teach you a thing or two about seals. I like to think I have a good hand involving fuinjutsu."

"You do!" Naruto's blue eyes shone brightly, "Can you teach me? Please!"

"Why not brat, after all I did offer already didn't I?"

"Awesome! I can't wait to learn more." Naruto cheered and the universe seemed to break at those simple words. "So who are you mister?"

"I can't tell you that brat," The man said as he motioned for Naruto to follow, "Right now I'm under a henge and everything. I'm a Konoha ninja, no worried there, but if someone were to see you with me, your life may be in danger. You'll be allowed to know one day, but for now just call me Sensei."

"Sure sensei!"

As the day wore on, Jiraya watched his godson take to the various seals he taught like a fish to water. There was room for improvement of course, but it seemed being a genius in seals bred true and Jiraya was happy to do this. He would have to thank this Harry for giving Sarutobi, and by extension him, a needed kick in the butt. This was exactly what both he and Naruto needed.

**A/N: Would have had this chapter out earlier, but I was at a wedding, so... Anyways, hope you all liked the twist of Fleur as many of you thought it would be Luna. I admit, when I was planning this chapter it was originally Luna, but thought this would be a different route to take. Hopefully, you liked my history as well. I'm sure I forgot something important so if any of you could point it out, I'll try to fix it in a later chapter. Until next time! **


	11. Conversations with Death

"Hi," The being in front of Harry said with a smile that disturbed Harry greatly. The figure extended his hand to shake, "I'm Death, Lord of the dead, the one constant in all the universes. It's good to finally meet you Mr. Potter, I've been meaning to talk to you for quite some time now."

Harry didn't know what to think about what Death just claimed. After all, the first thought you would have when the end of all wanted to speak with you would not be a pleasant thought of just why it wanted to speak with you. "Um, hi," Harry began tentatively, his fabled Gryffindor courage leaving him at the moment.

"Liven up Mr. Potter, I am not here to claim you. Indeed, I find our relationship an amusing game between the two of us."

"A game with death?"

"A game with me," The figure nodded and then sat in a seat it had conjured up, offering one to Harry who took it. "You see, you should have been in my realm numerous times and yet time you arrived near my domain, my sister protected you from my grasp and took you away from me. Now, that is Fate's prerogative of course, after all she can't keep you from me forever, but it is still interesting. You are also unlike others that should have been claimed and yet found a way to cheat me of my just dues, like that Tom Riddle fellow you sent my all those years ago. I thank you for that by the way Mr. Potter."

Harry looked at the entity strangely, wondering just how screwed his luck really was now that he was being thanked by a figure he had simply assumed sprang from the human mind. Hoping his luck would hold, Harry tried to ask a question, "Um Death, why are you here? I know you said you wanted to meet me, but why now? Why not before?"

"Aspects such as me and my family cannot directly interact with the world around us Harry. We work in the shadows, behind the scenes if you will, to make sure the world goes round. Take Fate for example, she gives mortal beings a prophecy or two to make sure things don't get too bad and keep the world from imploding. She says she is sorry about the prophecy thrust on you by the way, but it was interpreted wrongly by that Dumbledore fellow and you suffered needlessly. I guess there is no harm in saying that in another reality you could have had your parents, a real loving family. Of course, there are plenty of realities that exist, so you could have had a lot worse. Count your blessings where you can, I guess."

"Anyways," Death sighed, "I am the most limited of my family. Sure, I eventually claim all as I am the end, but there is hardly any interaction between me and the living. However, like all rules there are loopholes to exploit and you contain my three loopholes at the moment."

"So the story of the Hallows was real?" Harry asked in shock.

"Yes and no," Death made a so-so gesture. "I did indeed give three extremely gifted wizards and one of them was your ancestor. However, it wasn't because they escaped my grasp, but because they embodied the very essence of life. Wild, untamable, spirited, you retain those same qualities although in a slightly more subdued manner of course. Anyways, I made those three items because I was worried that one day someone would find the path to true immortality and that was a big no no for the big man so he agreed with my plan. Normally, these three items are simply very powerful devices in the hands of those that can wield them, but when they are together and something big is about to happen, I can speak with the wielder of my items."

"So, you're here now, what seems to be the problem?" Harry asked, almost already resigned to be thrust in another epic showdown.

"Do not overly worry about your part in the future Mr. Potter, there is a prophecy but it does not involve you. No, instead you will be helping this chosen one by battling a crime against nature and me. The Second Hokage of Konoha created a jutsu that ignores the boundaries of what were clearly established lines by pulling the souls of those that have already passed on and giving them bodies. If that wasn't enough, these resurrected bodies are then under the complete control of those that summoned them and cannot be destroyed by usual means. We aspects were not happy when we discovered just what this Nidaime did and he is currently suffering inside my stomach for breaking one of the big man's few laws."

"Stomach? Does that mean you're the Shinigami?"

Death nodded, "The Shinigami is just the aspect of me that those of the current times are most comfortable with, so when the fools try to summon me, they get a sliver of my power that takes the shape of what Death is supposed to look like." Harry shuddered at the thought of the Shinigami being only a small portion of Death's actual power. He knew the stories of the nine tailed fox and how it was stopped and it was rather unnerving to think about that. "Although, the Jashinists of this time also have some rather strange ideas about what I should be. It's one of the few times in history that I have been worshipped as a god, and that's god with a small g. I do admit I liked being the Hades fellow."

"So there is a God, capital G?"

"Well we certaintly didn't form ourselves," Death answered. "Anyways, getting back on track. That justu the Nidaime Hokage created is an affront and in the coming war will be used to decimate the side that fights for free will. Death is a firm resting place, not a revolving door and I and the big guy will not tolerate this future. So, we're giving the guy who actually lived through his prophecy the chance to do something about it and you'll like what you get in return."

"Wait, hold up, I get something out of this?" Harry asked utterly confused. He hadn't gotten anything out of fulfilling the prophecy so he had just assumed that this would be the same, though he wasn't going to say no to an actual weapon against the bad guy this time instead of some barely performed training that truthfully never did anything for him.

"Well yes, after all, someone is supposed to only be affected a prophecy and what goes on around it once in their lifetime, because they never turn out too good due to human nature. So, I'm going to teach you a spell to deal with those that are resurrected and my worshippers anytime you meet them. These can only be performed by my wand by the way. In return for helping the kid out those that you end up marrying, I'm envious of the beauties you will enjoy by the way, will be granted an extended life to match yours and none of you will perish due to unnatural causes unless the chosen one fails to complete his task. Then, I'll grab you and your mates because that is something you will not want to deal with. Trust me on that one. So, do we have a deal?"

"So let me get this straight so I know what I'm agreeing to, okay?" Harry asked and getting a positive response from the figure in black that was apparently the end of everything on Earth. "There's a prophecy, that I am not directly involved in, but some kid is and there's going to be a war. Do I know the kid by the way?" Death paused for a moment, before nodding once again. "So I know the kid, good, I don't care who he or she is, but at least I can help already. There's going to be this war and the opposing side will use resurrected warriors to augment their army because of some stupid jutsu the Nidaime created and you and God don't like this. So, to combat this and help fulfill the prophecy, I'm getting spell knowledge from you to defeat these resurrected foes."

"And the followers of me in this time period. Trust me, these are not good people and somehow they did something to make them partially immortal," Death interjected. "There's actually a lot of those types running around," It muttered to itself, but Harry still heard.

"Right, so I help with this prophecy that saves the world and in return I live my life to the fullest with all my wives knowing that I won't see the afterlife for a very long time."

"That about sums it up," The amused figured of Death grinned, which still caused Harry to shiver. "Any other questions?"

"Just one, when I die will I get to see my parents and others from before?"

"Indeed you will Mr. Potter. They will all be waiting for you just past those gates. So, do we have an accord?" Death queried, stretching its hand out.

A smile spread across Harry's face as he took the hand in his own and gave it a good three pumps, "This sounds absolutely wonderful."

"We figured you would say that," Death replied. Fishing something out of its pocket Death pulled out what looked like a memory strand and before Harry could say anything, pushed it inside of Harry. Having given the spell to Harry, Death had a few more things to say. "Now Mr. Potter, your extended and natural life won't actually start until the kid beats the great evil of his time and establishes peace for a few generations, so you can't slack off on your training until such time. Understand?" Receiving a nod from Harry as he tried to organize the new knowledge into his occulmency, Death turned to the painting of Fleur.

"Now Mrs. Weasley-Delacour. You are dead and as such you are in my domain already and thus I can interact with you. Since you followed one of Fate's chosen vessels numerous times and helped with the start of what was basically a new world, I will allow you soul's memories from the afterlife become part of this painting until such time as you decide to leave all presence of yourself from this physical world. Just know that you will not be able to share anything about the afterlife with any who ask."

"Thank you," Fleur whispered with tears in her eyes. She was okay with seeing her descendants, but since their home had been destroyed and the clan had been scattered through the winds, she had been lonely. Sure she could basically shut herself off, but there was still a part of her painting that was always conscious in the outside world and there were many times that she had just wanted to leave this existence and never come back.

"Now, you have your mission and the knowledge to complete it Mr. Potter, I truly hope that I won't see you for quite some time. I will allow you to use the stone once a week if you wish, though once a month would be much better, and you will be allowed to contact your family and friends without any consequences. I will also have a surprise for when you use it in Konoha the first time. I bid you two adieu."

Death left as it had arrived, silent and without warning. One moment it was seated and the next, both its seat and Harry's waivered allowing Harry just enough time to stand up before they disappeared. There was silence for a few moments before Harry spoke once again, "Well, that was interesting."

Fleur's laughter filled the chamber at Harry's words. "Hundreds of years later and you still get into the most bizarre situations. I had hoped that your life would at least be a bit simpler if not safer when you landed in this world. You just can't catch a break can you?"

Harry simply shrugged. "I don't mind this, not really. Would I have liked to be well away from anything related to a prophecy, having the power to make the kid's life easier is a lot better. Having any training what so ever is a lot better than previously."

"Fair enough 'arry. It was good seeing you again."

"It was good to see you too Fleur and since I have the resurrection stone I will be sure to talk to you occasionally. Now though, I kind of want to explore the island. Say, you wouldn't happen to know how to turn off those Earthern warriors would you?"

"They were shut off as soon as I knew it was you since I am the master key. If I may make a suggestion, there is a summoning scroll in this tower that should suit you quite well and it doesn't actually take chakra to use it."

"Thank you Fleur," Harry smiled at his longtime friend and with another round of goodbyes, Harry left the chamber. Now that the island was safe, Harry had a few ideas forming in the back of his mind about just what to do with it. He would go through the proper channels to obtain the island of course, but he doubted there would be any contest in his purchase now that the island had stood deserted for three decades now. He found the summoning scroll that Fleur had mentioned and strapped it to his back. He would sign it before he left Uzu, but right now there were plenty of other things to explore and discover and he only had a week and a few days left to explore.

That night Harry made his camp at the base of tower and although he trusted Fleur in turning off the earth samurai, he wouldn't put it past the rest of the Uzumaki's to put up a few other defenses just in case the warriors were defeated, so he put up his own wards. After he finished his meal, he brought out the resurrection stone and felt the cool texture of the stone. Steeling himself, he turned the stone over three times in his hand and focused on the five that he had called before that final confrontation in the forest with Voldemort.

All five appeared with smiles on their face and although they couldn't actually touch each other, Harry felt the love the five were directed at him. "Hello Harry," Lily Potter said, her eyes slightly tearing up, "It's so good to see you."

"It's good to see you too mum, dad."

"Hey pup," The imprint of Sirius Black said, "You had us worried there for quite a while when you didn't show up to spend time with us, especially when your friends started showing up. It's kind of cool to know that you arrived in the future."

"So you all know what's happened in the last three years then?"

"As soon as you showed up, we knew what had happened," Remus answered, "We can't say much about the afterlife, but it isn't completely cut off from the world of the living. We know enough to not be too terribly confused at what happened to you."

"Good," Harry nodded, "When I got here, I was just so scared that I wouldn't be able to join you all in the afterlife. Sorry I couldn't look after Teddy by the way Tonks."

"It's fine," The older sister figure of Harry said, "Teddy had a few good years and then when he joined us it was quick and painless, which is more than I can say for some of those that was caught in the initial blast. You should summon him next time as he would like to meet his godfather and don't start about how you didn't deserve to be one. We watched as you took care of him for those first eight months and you certainly weren't at fault for what Ronald and Draco did. I'm sure you would have spoiled our son rotten and were well on the way to doing so before you left."

The forms shimmered, "Well I think that's all the time we have and I know it wasn't long, but you can call us back occasionally," The spirit of James Potter said. "I've got to say, your choice of wives is spot on my son and they are quite the lookers." Remus and Sirius were nodding right along with what his father said and even the two ladies looked like they agreed.

"Make us lots of grandbabies," Lily said as they disappeared, "We'll be rooting for you my son."

Harry had a small smile on his face as he went to sleep that night, knowing that the last big question he had had since he arrived in this land had been answered. Knowing that he would see his family when he passed on was like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Sure, the thought of a war approaching was a terrible thing, but now that Harry knew it was coming, he could prepare himself and his students for what was to come. Plus, having a spell that took away what would sure to be a rather large weapon of his enemy, both in fighting prowess and a psychological weapon. From what Death had said, the war was still years off, so there was time. He had already started Konoha in preparation, though he hadn't realized it at the time, so it was easily done. With those positive thoughts in his head, he drifted off to the dreamland.

-Potter Sensei-

Hana sighed as she walked around Harry's apartment. It had only been a few days since Harry had left, but she missed the man that had become such a large part of his life. She had met him two years ago when her mother had invited him over for a meal and although she didn't believe in love at first sight, she was instantly taken with the dark haired man that had startling green eyes. He wasn't like her other crushes, those that had had to prove themselves with their strength and jutsus to even attract an eye of an Inuzuka female. Harry on the other hand had a presence about him that simply called for attention. It wasn't some conscious effort on his part, they had checked, but something drew the attention of those around him. She was intrigued, especially after her mother, an established alpha of the pack, had given him one of their pups. That was never done.

Hana had struck up a quick friendship with the newcomer to their village and it was made easier by the fact that Kurenai and Yugao had already met Harry and grown close to the young man. It certainly didn't take long for Hana to fall for him as there weren't many flaws that she could spot and he seemed to be working on getting rid of all that made him imperfect. She wasn't naïve enough to believe that he didn't have his flaws of course, but he was a great man.

A knock on the door attracted Hana's attention and she was confused as almost everybody knew that Harry was out of the village and he would not be back for some time. Plus, it was rather late at night and no one would have bothered Harry at this time. Opening the door, Hana was shocked to see the beautiful eyes of Kurenai filled with unshed tears, looking disheveled. "Kurenai?" Hana asked.

"Hana," Kurenai said with confusion evident in her tones. "Where is Harry?"

"Harry's gone on an exploration, remember Kurenai. He'll be back in a little over a week, remember Kurenai?" Hana said, her tone conveying her worry as it wasn't often that Kurenai would be the one that was confused.

"Oh, right," Kurenai said as she remembered that Harry had told her just before he left. "Sorry to bother you Hana."

"Wait Kurenai," Hana said as she grabbed her friend by the hand and led her inside Harry's apartment. Sitting down on his couch, Hana turned to her raven haired friend, "Now what has you so upset Kure?"

"I had a date tonight," She answered, her voice wavering, "And it started out great. But, I should have known it was too good to be true and by the end of the date he had turned into a real jerk. It was all about what he would get out of it at the end and not about what I wanted. The idiot tried to put his hands on me when I wouldn't follow him back to his apartment," Hana started growling as the four so called Ice Queens of Konoha had suffered through that, but Kurenai seemed to suffer the worst for it. Yugao was known as one of the strongest shinobi in the village and Anko was a sadistic freak that held no qualms about injecting those that pissed her off with enough venom to kill one of the tigers in the Forest of Death. Even Hana was treated with kid gloves most times as the Inuzuka clan looked after their own and being the daughter of the clan head meant that vengeance would be swift. Kurenai was the only one that wasn't protected by reputation just yet. "I don't think he enjoyed my illusion, though I don't know if he broke out of it yet," A vicious smirk appeared on both of the ladies' faces.

"That's what the idiot gets," Hana agreed with her friend's viciousness. "But I have to ask, why did you come here after the date?"

Here Kurenai grew a little nervous and Hana could tell there was a bombshell about to be dropped. "I, I simply wanted Harry to hold me," The genjutsu user finally sighed. "Whenever he tells me I look amazing or lovely, I just…"

"Feel that it actually means something instead of the empty platitudes that you always get from other males that just want to get into your parts?" Hana finished, having experienced the same thing multiple times from Harry. She hadn't thought any of her friends had been attracted to Harry beyond the physical attraction that Anko and he had shared, but if it was going to be any of her friends, Hana would have picked Kurenai to fall for him. Yugao had her own man that she had been working on before Harry had arrived and Anko truly needed someone that could devote his entire time to her. If Harry hadn't been placed under the CRA, Anko probably would have pursued the raven haired man, but that was just something she couldn't handle.

"I'm sorry Hana, I really tried, but I cannot find someone else that attracts me the way he does."

"So what attracts you to him the best?" Hana asked with a grin. "Is it his dreamy green eyes? His always messy bed hair?" Hana knew that she would have to share her man and who better to share with than one of her friends? Kurenai looked up in shock, "Kure, I know that I have to share Harry with other women thanks to the council and their stupid rules and I made my peace with it. You have to remember that my clan has a lot in common with our partners and we are guided by the pack mentality. Now come on, Harry's bed and pillows had absorbed his scent which is exactly why I am here."

Kurenai shook her head although she was extraordinarily relieved. She wouldn't have done anything if Hana had been against it, but she really wanted to be with Harry. Hopefully he was all for it, but she was sure she could convince him. That was for another day and now she wanted to see for herself if what Hana had just said was true.

**A/N: Sorry for not posting last week, but there are some weeks that you just can't write on a specific story. Hope you liked the powers that Harry had with death. He didn't get a major boost in power, but he did get a powerful weapon to help Naruto out. I'm leaving Fleur where she is because Harry can't make a portkey. Also, I'm having it to where Kurenai goes straight for Harry and doesn't detour with Asuma. He works in the anime and manga, but you snooze, you lose. **

**Until next time!**


	12. Back from Uzu

Harry loved the island of Uzu and all the secrets that it held. Hidden doors seemed to be the norm on the island nation and Harry just knew that there were quite a few mysteries waiting to be discovered. Unfortunately and with a bit of relief he was going back to Konoha today. Harry wanted to stay and discover everything the island had to offer, but at the same time he missed the company of other humans. His life with the Dursley's had prepared him for solitude so he wasn't uncomfortable, but the last eleven years of his life he had been surrounded by friends and surrogate family members so he did enjoy company. Shaking his head to get himself moving, Harry went back over to his trunks and made sure they were all prepared to go.

When Harry had come up with his idea for a later date, he decided to make two copies of everything that he found. One copy came with him to give to Konoha as part of his agreement with Hiruzen and the council and another copy replaced the originals and then were placed under a preservation charm for a later date. All except the scrolls made specifically for an Uzumaki at least, those he had gathered up and would go through later with Hiruzen to see which they would give to Naruto at the right time. With his chakra levels thanks to the fox, Naruto could use any of the jutsu, but he was still an eleven, almost twelve, year old boy and didn't have the maturity to handle some of the higher ranking jutsu that was a bit flashy. Destruction called to boys of all ages and they would like to have Konoha remain standing.

Harry had also visited Fleur a couple of times to see how his friend was adjusting to the merging of her painting and her soul. She could now finally leave her painting and when she left, she ended up in the afterlife and was able to speak with her loved ones. Harry didn't begrudge her of that as long as she was there to talk when he arrived and she seemed to always know when he did arrive, probably something Death had set up. Since Harry knew that he would eventually see his family again, all was good in his mind.

Seeing that everything was packed and ready to go, Harry created his portkey. Knowing that he could come back at any time now that he had visited, Harry disappeared.

Arriving in a clearing just outside the gates of Konoha as it would be rude to appear inside the village without checking in at the gate, Harry traveled the remaining half mile to his home. "Ah Harry," Izumo said as he walked to their little stand, "It's good to see you back."

"Yeah, there's been a bunch of brats around here asking if you were back for days now," His partner and other half of the eternal Chunin guards, Kotetsu said.

"And I'm sure you were the big mean gate guard that scared all the little hellions weren't you?" Harry replied with a grin as he signed in and allowed Izumo to stamp his passport. His passport held a lot more stamps than his fellow jonin level ninja, of course most of his travels were sanctioned and simply part of Harry's travels.

Kotetsu snorted, "Yeah, we'll scare most the clan heirs of some of the most prestigious clans in Konoha as soon as you buy us better life insurance. I know you're their sensei, but I don't see how you handle all of them, knowing who their parents are. Hell, over half the council's kids are in your class!"

Harry simply shrugged, "I'm just awesome like that. We still on for next Tuesday?"

"Yeah, I want to win back my money!" Izumo shouted. Every month, male shinobi in the know would arrive at a predetermined location and partake in ninja poker. It had the same rules as regular poker, but you were expected to cheat and not get caught. If you were caught, you forfeited whatever hand you had and no one had caught Harry cheating in any of the games. Of course, no one could feel the subtle mental probe that Harry used besides Inochi and the two had an agreement that they would work together if they sat at the same table.

"Yeah, yeah," Harry waived at the two, "I'll see you both later."

Entering the village after two weeks, Harry set a leisurely pace to the Hokage's office. He really wanted to drop in on Hana, but Harry had learned how to follow some orders from those he respected and Hiruzen was one of those. Plus, he would have to interrupt his time catching up with his girl in order to give his report to the Hokage and that was the last thing he needed to do. He only had to wait a moment when he arrived at the office to be waved in. "Ah Harry, good to see you are back," The Third Hokage smiled at the wizard.

Harry shrugged, "You said two weeks and I'm fairly sure if I had two years I wouldn't find everything there is to find in Uzu."

"Ah yes, there are many rumored mysteries of the island. So tell me, what all did you find in the abandoned city." So Harry told Hiruzen much of what had gone on in the past week and a half, of course leaving out the meeting with Death and the fact that a war was coming their way. Not only would Hiruzen be unlikely to believe him, but there was also a chance that there were ears inside the room that were not solely loyal to Konoha. Spies were a fact of life in the shinobi village, but that did not mean it was okay to casually blurt out secrets without securing the room.

Finally, Harry brought out the chest that was for the village. "These are the techniques that didn't have something mentioning a clan technique, of course if you want to get technical these could probably be classified as clan techniques. Most of the jutsu are of course water and sword jutsu, but there are a few scrolls detailing how to use one handed jutsus as well. Plus seals, there are a lot of seals," Harry said with a small laugh.

"And I assume you have your own copies as well?" Hiruzen asked.

"Of the seals and one handed jutsus," Harry answered in confirmation. "And here, is Naruto's chest. I figured we could go through these later and determine when he gets certain ones because I personally like the village and would like it to remain standing."

"There are those that powerful?" Hiruzen asked, wide eyed. He had fought with the Uzumaki clan in the first and second shinobi wars, so there was no question in his mind that the clan and their techniques could pack a punch. However, he was like everyone else in thinking that the Uzumaki's were only powerful with their seals and swords. Sure, they used jutsu, but nothing fancy or eye catching like those from Konoha tended to use.

"There are some upper tier jutsu in here and combine that with Naruto's chakra reserves, and well…" Harry shrugged. Chakra wasn't as heavily influenced by emotions as magic was, but if someone got really excited or upset, they would use more chakra than actually required. This was why many of the shinobi that could see past Naruto's tenant tried to step in whenever they were able to as it would not do to have a very upset jinchuriki.

"Ah yes, that is a fair point. Shall we discuss this in a week? After the delegation from Waterfall leaves and Fu has had a chance to settle?" Hiruzen asked.

"That sounds good, Sandaime," Harry grinned, "They will be arriving tomorrow, right?"

"That they will Harry, just after nine. I assume that is why you arrived so early today? To catch up on all that you missed?"

"Yeah, but there is one more thing that I would like to discuss if you have nothing pressing to attend to."

"Just this blasted paperwork," Hiruzen waved at the stack on his desk. "I have looked into implementing your suggestions and we are going to start a small trial run in a month, but until then," He sighed, "I'm still stuck with all of it!"

Harry smiled at the older man and shook his head in good nature, "I need to know, who owns the island of Uzu at the moment?"

This surprised the hokage, but he answered anyways, "Konoha currently holds the deed to the island in trust until Naruto can claim his inheritance when he makes Chunin. May I ask why?" He was worried that Harry was looking for another place of residence already even though Harry knew he had to take part of the CRA when he took up the teaching position. He and Harry had poured over the Village's laws trying to find an out for the act as Harry hadn't been raised in an environment that made him comfortable with polygamy.

"Nothing to worry about anytime soon," Harry said, "Just something to think about in the next few decades. My descendants may not always be in this village and my magic isn't something that anybody else can really teach, so they'll need a place to learn. Perhaps I can even throw in a sealing school," Harry mused out loud. He knew why Hiruzen was worried as there had been quite a few angry rants from Harry when he first learned of the CRA, but he was resigned to it now and slowly becoming okay with it. Harry would have been happy with just Hana by his side, but at least he would be able to pick all the girls that would be a part of his family.

"Ah I see," Hiruzen let out a sigh of relief. "Well if that is everything, you are dismissed for today. I would like you to report to the gates at a quarter till nine to meet the Waterfall delegation."

With a bow, Harry left the Hokage's office, his next stop his apartment. He would have dropped by the vet's office to see Hana, but there was no telling if she would actually be in the office or not. There was even a slim chance that she would be on a mission, although Harry highly doubted it. Hana was an accomplished Chunin bordering on Jonin rank, but in times of peace her skills weren't needed that often. She was one of Konoha's most skilled trackers, but with the missions that came in, there was little point in assigning her somewhere when she had another source of income rather than just missions that most of the shinobi of the village relied on. Harry saw the potential for some of the shinobi to go into show business, but overall, it was a good thing bandits would always be prevalent and war would never be fully eradicated.

Harry was slightly surprised to see find his apartment unlocked when he reached it, but didn't let it concern him too much. There were only a handful of individuals that held a key and if it was an enemy that he made, not that he had a chance to just yet, they wouldn't have left the door unlocked and probably wouldn't have used the door at all. What did surprise him was the fact that both Kurenai and Hana were in the apartment in more revealing clothes than they went out in and rocking out to music that had apparently been under a silencing seal so anyone outside the apartment wouldn't hear it. He had heard girls did this occasionally in his own time from a few of his friends and the movies, but seeing it in person was rather amusing.

Casually he set his pack down on the couch and leaned against one of the door frames with an amused smile as he watched his girlfriend and her best friend act like actual females instead of hard shinobi. The short workout shorts were very distracting and his eyes wandered over the long legs of both females although he tried to focus mostly on Hana. He knew that Kurenai hated when men perved out on her, but it was hard not to be drawn those long legs of hers. While he appreciated their bodies, he also appreciated the grace of which they danced with. They were deadly warriors that had been trained to kill with a few simple gestures and yet, the grace they possessed was astounding. There was an old saying that to show someone a swordsman was to show someone a dancer, so Harry idly wondered just how Yugao looked while dancing.

As the song ended, Hana decided that she could show off a little in the small room and went through a routine that would make her land just inside the doorframe of one of the rooms. It just so happened that the one doorframe contained Harry as he had moved to his bedroom unnoticed. Just as she was about to finish, a pair of strong arms captured her waist and she settled against the body. Her eyes widened at first, tensing before she realized just who the arms belonged to and the scent that was attached to them. "Harry!" She cried happily before turning around and giving him a light kiss to welcome him home.

Kurenai had also stopped her dancing to look at Harry and welcome him home. If Harry had been a bit more paranoid, he would have noticed that Hana and Kurenai were not surprised to see him at the moment. "Hello Harry, when did you get back?"

"Just a few hours ago," Harry smiled, letting Hana go. "I have to admit the show I received just now was quite entertaining, but I haven't had a shower in over a week and the lake was freezing. I'll see you in a few minutes."

Once the shower was heard, Hana turned to her friend with a grin, "See I told you. He could barely tear his eyes away from you and I'm the one with him. Even I struggled with keeping my eyes off of you."

Kurenai blushed a bit as Hana teased her. She didn't want to say anything, but when she realized the power that she held as Harry's eyes were glued to her there was something invigorating about it all. Sure, she got stares from most of the male population in the village and most of the time she wanted to put them all in her ultimate anti-pervert genjutsu, but she also saw how Harry struggled when looking at her and tried to see her as more than a piece of meat. "Fine, he finds me attractive," Kurenai huffed, "I never thought otherwise. And he's a gentleman for trying to look away, but there's no telling if he likes me like that."

"Kurenai!" Hana whined. "You're just being difficult now. He's never going to go after you because he thinks you don't want to be in a relationship like that with him, so you have to go after Harry yourself. He already likes you as a friend, so what's wrong with trying to take the next step?"

Kurenai's internal debate was cut off as Harry stepped out of the bathroom. "That feels much better," Harry sighed, stopping the argument before Hana could try and needle Kurenai some more.

"So what's the plan for today?" Hana asked.

"Not much of anything," Harry shrugged, "The delegation from Waterfall arrives tomorrow, so the Hokage gave me today off. So whatever my two favorite ladies want to do is fine with me." Hana grinned at him and planted a peck on his cheek while Kurenai had a small smile of her own.

"Come on you," Hana led Harry to the couch, "I want to hear all about your adventure." Hana also prevented Kurenai from taking another seat besides the one on Harry's opposite side by throwing a few loose articles on the other surfaces. After a mild glaring contest, which Harry only caught the tail end of, Kurenai conceded defeat and took up the seat next to Harry. If she was a little closer than social norms called for, no one in the room was going to point it out.

Harry retold his tale of adventure, going into a little more detail than with Hiruzen, but staying well away from the Master of Death title. He would share that later perhaps, probably before he proposed to anyone. He did speak about Fleur however and that caught the attention of the two.

"So who is this Fleur?" Kurenai asked. Harry rarely mentioned anyone from his past so getting to hear about a friend of his was something special.

"Fleur was a good friend. I met her when I was fourteen and thrown into that tournament I told you about, she was another competitor. Fleur was also a part of a magical race of females that were unearthly beautiful and had the power to entrap the senses of all those around her and turn them into drooling messes. She also told me one day that when puberty hit a Veela, their magic wouldn't allow them to grow out of their perfect body. So, unlike the rest of the females of the world that had to work out and eat right for the body they wanted, Fleur could stuff herself with ice cream and chocolate and never gain a pound or grow fat. Fleur said that was why women were always jealous of her kind and not because they could steal their men away." Harry laughed at the envious glares from his two friends as they thought about Fleur's powers. Sure, Kurenai and Hana were two of the most beautiful women in the village, but they had to work at it and go through rigorous training. To think of someone that only had to train to keep her skills sharp produced enviable glares no matter what.

Shaking off her envy, Kurenai asked the next question, "So that means you're from the past?"

Harry smiled, "Yup. Those ancient cities people find are most likely from my time period. I'll need to get in touch with a few archaeologists and see if I can help them with their translations. Who knows what mysteries I can unravel," Harry chuckled.

"I knew I was dating an older man, but I certainly didn't expect that much of an age difference," Hana quipped. "Come on, it's time for lunch and I'm sure Anko and Yugao would like to welcome you back as well."

**A/N: There's about a dozen apologizes I can make for this chapter. The late update, the seven hundred words short of my usual length, all sorts of things. I just haven't really been motivated to write on this story recently and hopefully this coming vacation will re-energize me. Unfortunately, that most likely means that the next chapter will probably not be out for another two weeks. We'll have an introduction of Fu next chapter and then, probably back to school with Iruka. **

**If anybody wants to create a cover photo for this story or any of my others, feel free haha. Until next time! **


	13. Hello Fu

Harry found himself eagerly anticipating the arrival of the Waterfall delegation the next morning and he had shown up at the gates thirty minutes early. It was hard for him not to be excited when seeing Fu again as she was a ball of sweet energy and capable of cheering up anyone even though she was a jinchuriki and thus had rotten luck. She also wasn't a bad shinobi, nowhere near the militaristic Yugito who devoted a handful of hours each day to training as long as she wasn't on a mission, from what Harry had gather while in Kumo that was the way Yugito had always been, but Fu was not someone to trifle with. The fact that she had a better rapport with her demon than B did with Habachi made her a powerhouse if she ever needed to draw on the power. Harry was growing to love Hana more and more each day, but it was too easy to love Fu and Harry embraced that.

Beside him, Hiruzen chuckled at the fidgeting nature Harry displayed. "You need to calm down my boy, otherwise you will be worn out by the time she arrives." He paused for a moment, "She must be something to get you so worked up like this as I don't think I've ever seen you so anxious."

"She is Hiruzen, she is. Think of Naruto without the fake smile and worship of pranks and you come close to how she is," Harry smiled and Hiruzen joined him. Naruto was slowly coming out from behind the mask that the village made him put up by necessity and when Hiruzen saw just how his surrogate grandson would act if it hadn't been for some of the hatred, he wept bitter tears. Oh how his faith had been misplaced in the village when he started to see the true Naruto and how he cursed his own blindness to the fact. Hiruzen had seen what Naruto wanted everybody to see and the hokage hadn't bothered to look any further than the surface.

"You have to stop beating yourself up over that Hiruzen," Harry said with a sad smile. Harry knew what the Sandaime was thinking because his thoughts always turned towards the same path whenever Naruto was mentioned. "Naruto is fine now. He's happy and he's learning. The people will change their minds soon enough and until then the boy has a stubborn streak a mile wide with a support network of pretty important people within the village."

"You're right Harry," Hiruzen sighed and then shook off his worries. There was a time and place for everything and he was doing better by the boy, so he could relax a bit. Plus, Hiruzen needed to be in the moment as he could tell that Harry was still in an agitated state. It was rare to see Harry like this as even when he just appeared in Konoha and then led his ninja on a merry chase, Harry was more exasperated than anything. Just as he was about to tease the younger man, his old eyes, still as sharp as ever just not up close, spotted a group of people approaching. While that wasn't much cause for concern as groups approached Konoha all the time either for mission request or to sell their wares, but this group was moving at a much faster clip than the average civilian. Harry had noticed as well and finally stopped fidgeting, though now Hiruzen was more worried for the poor man as he had stilled to an unnatural degree. The prankster in him that had been awakened by Naruto thought of so many ideas he could get Harry with at the moment and he was sorely tempted.

The moment passed though as the group arrived and Shibuki was at the forefront of it. Hiruzen could see the tell-tale signs of mint green hair and that brief glance showed that Harry had excellent tastes. He wasn't like his student, but he could appreciate a beautiful female just as much as the next man. "Konoha welcomes you and your party, Lord Shibuki and we hope that our business is fruitful." Hiruzen said, the formalities needing to be addressed.

"We thank you for your hospitality Lord Hiruzen," The leader of Taki said. "Now that the opening comments are out of the way, may I introduce you to my advising team… and this is the girl that helped start our negotiations, Fu, my younger sister in all but blood."

Fu bowed to the Hokage, but her smile never left her face and Hiruzen couldn't help but to return it. Harry was right in his description of her personality. Just a few moments around the young woman and Hiruzen felt his mood lift already. "It's an honor to meet you Fu and do not worry, your secret is safe to all but a select few. I'm sure you all have already met him," Hiruzen said as he turned back to Shibukii and his contingent, "But may I introduce Harry Potter." Harry just tore his gaze from Fu long enough to bow to the elders of Taki.

"Lord Hiruzen, the travel has been long and I did not realize how burdening sitting behind a desk truly was until this journey. I had hoped that we could postpone the meetings until tomorrow so that we may rest. Also, this would give time for Fu to explore her new home. With an escort of course."

Hiruzen smiled at his fellow leader as he knew exactly what Shibuki was doing. It was good to see that the man cared so much for Fu. "That is no trouble at all Lord Shibuki. Harry, would you mind being Lady Fu's escort?"

Harry turned to his uncle figured, gratefulness in his eyes as he realized just what the leaders of their respective villages had done. If this had been A in regards to Yugito, they would have instantly launched into the final negotiations. It wasn't that the Raikage disliked Yugito, hell she was his niece and he doted on her, but A was business first in every aspect of his life. He could loosen up a little with his brother and those close to him and the Raikage was a mean cook, but it happened very rarely.

"Of course Lord Hokage."

They left the group of dignitaries, Fu's hand finding its way into the crook of Harry's elbow, and they were silent as they walked through the streets. Months had been leading up to this moment and both really wanted it to happen, but now that the day was finally here, they were too shy to say anything. Their walk was slow and the silence stretched on for minutes before it became too much for Harry.

"This is so stupid!" He shouted and Fu was concerned for a moment. "Why are we so bloody shy around each other?" Harry had reverted back to a few of his old sayings as he got frustrated. "Come on, tell me how you've been Fu, what have you learned in the past year? Anything I should know since our last letter?"

A smile slowly crept on Fu's face as she listen to Harry's angry bluster and she did just as he asked. The awkwardness quickly faded away and by the time they got to anything interesting it was as if two old friends were reconnecting after many years apart.

"So here's the Forge," Harry said as he led Fu on the tour. They were in the shinobi market district at the moment which were mostly the side alleys off the main shopping district. They weren't shady buildings though, the shinobi only stores were just removed from the public eye as Konoha had the largest civilian population of all the greater hidden villages and the most interaction between the military and its civilian. Everyone knew just what the shinobi could do, but the First Hokage had set up the system to follow an out of sight, out of mind policy to ease the most prevalent concerns of the civilians. Shinobi were thought to be cool and other worldly as they managed to wield the very elements, but there was also something lethal about them and those not in the force did not want to be reminded about that every time they saw a weapons store. "No other name, but for the high grade weapons you don't go anywhere else."

"Damn right you brat," A gruff male voice said slightly surprising the two ninja. They both turned around to meet a giant of a man who had a bald head and a chiseled chin covered in hair. He stood well over six feet and had arms as big as the support beams that held up his shop. Quite frankly, he was an intimidating man and no one would blame Fu for taking a half step back from the man. "No one can beat my custom weapons. Who's the girl?"

"Right," Harry shook his head with a smirk, "David Himoto this is Fu from the Hidden Waterfall Village and will be one of my wives. Fu, this is David Himoto owner of the Forge and while he may look big and tough, just remember to mention his daughter and you'll turn him into a big softie." David tried to look stern, but ultimately failed when his daughter was mentioned and Fu saw just what Harry had been talking about. "How is Tenten by the way? I'm sorry I haven't been able to give her any lessons so far this summer."

David waved the giant mitt he called a hand, "Not to worry Harry, she knows enough for now and we thank you for even teaching her as much as you've had. It would have been a pain to learn seals quickly enough to satisfy Miss Weapons Mistress. Anyways, is there anything I can do for you two today?"

Looking over to Fu who shook her head Harry answered, "Not today David, we'll probably be back next week though. I have an idea I need to run by you." Saying their goodbyes, Fu finally speaking to the giant, they made their way through the rest of the market district. There were few other notable stores and most of the ones Harry pointed out were of the dual customer variety where the groceries were found.

After the shopping district, the two found themselves in the restaurant district. "If you can't find something to eat here, then I really don't know what to tell you. The Akimichi's own a lot of these restaurants and saying they like food is like saying Chomei is just a bug. While they are excellent ninja that almost always succeed in their missions, if it isn't urgent they will be collecting recipes for the clan and their restaurants."

"So they could have some Waterfall dishes?" Fu asked.

"Undoubtedly." Harry nodded. "I've also given them a few of my recipes and they plan on introducing them soon. Though, you don't have to worry about that except when I'm gone from the village and that won't happen often within the next year."

"That's right, you did tell me you were a teacher didn't you? What's that like?"

Harry smiled, "I love it. I don't know what it is, but I really enjoyed teaching the little brats how to be super ninja warriors." Fu laughed at Harry's description. "I don't know, it's just something wonderful when I explain a topic and they light up in understanding. They weren't the best when I started, but I enjoy making them giant headaches for my friends."

"And one of them I will be helping out right?" Fu asked.

"Eventually," Harry answered, "He still doesn't know he is a container and due to a law that really helped in nothing, I can't tell him to get started. Though it's probably the best if you think about it."

"From what you told me about his life, I have to agree with you. He needs a bit more positive memories in his life to deal with his biju. From what Chomei said, he needs a lot more since the nine tails was designed to eradicate large quantities of negative emotion. It was bad enough when I had to face my darkness."

Fu felt a little self-conscious as she spoke of her past dealing with her Biju. While she probably had the best relationship of all jinchuriki with their tailed beasts now, it wasn't always easy. Unlike Naruto, her seal work hadn't kept Chomei's whispers away. Seeing that she was a tad uncomfortable, Harry wrapped one arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. "And while it sucks that you had to deal with it all by yourself, at least Naruto won't be alone. Who knows, I may be able to get Yugito or Bee to help him as well."

Fu smiled at the mention of her fellow Jinchuriki. While she hadn't met any of them face to face, due to Harry's travels they knew of each other and had started up a tentative correspondence. It wasn't much, but it did help a little to know that someone else out there was struggling with almost the exact same thing and since the two Kumo Jinchuriki were older than Fu, she knew she could overcome it. "If I know them as I think I know them, you'll meet most of my students soon enough. I gave them an open invitation to find me if I was in Konoha and I would help them with whatever was needed."

"That's fine by me," Fu said, excited to simply meet new people. People that wouldn't treat her with disdain because she held the seven tails and she could actually get to know. That was also why she was so excited to be attached to Harry as she knew that his other wives would be just as welcoming as he was.

Harry smiled and then squeezed her shoulder before leading her off to another building, "Come on, I want to introduce you to the only other girl at the moment. Hana's been looking forward to meeting you." With nervous anticipation, Fu allowed herself to be led to the veterinarian office of Konoha.

It was an hour later that Harry found himself walking the streets alone as he had been unceremoniously booted from the clinic by the Ice Queens and Fu as they took a few hours to get to know one another. Fu and Hana hadn't become instant best friends of course, but they were well on their way to becoming close. He shook his head as remembered how the rest of his 'girls' had appeared ten minutes after Harry and Fu had arrived and instantly latched on to the mint haired girl that seemed to be bubbling with energy. He was convinced that women could smell gossip like sharks could blood in the water. He didn't mind though and was happy that the women in his life were able to get along.

With his mind wandering, he didn't see the two girls walking towards him until he almost ran over them. Ino and Sakura were about to lay into the man before they saw just who it was. "Sensei!" They cried before wrapping Harry into a tight hug.

"Hello Ino, Sakura," Harry smiled at the girls while returning the hug. "How are you girls doing today? Have you enjoyed your break so far?"

"Yeah sensei," Ino nodded, "It's been great. My daddy's so impressed with my workout that he's teaching me the beginnings of our clan arts months before he had planned to." Her voice was filled with pride and Harry was glad that she seemed to have taken his instructions earlier this year seriously. She still looked like the little girl her age would put her as, but thanks to the knowledge of developing kunochi thrust on him when he took the job, he could tell that she was a lot fitter than some athletes of his time.

"That's good Ino, I'm impressed. What about you Sakura?"

"I've been good sensei. I decided to see what being a medic nin was all about and I've been going to the hospital three days a week for different lessons. Most of them are anatomy lessons, but the other medics have said that I may start to learn a few jutsu soon. They can't believe how fast I'm going." Her face was glowing with pride having found something that she was obviously very good at.

"I'm impressed by both you girls, your drive is absolutely astonishing compared to when I first met you." The two girls had the decency to blush, they still hadn't gotten over their crush to Sasuke and occasionally they would revert to their fangirl ways, but for the most part they were on their way to be great kunochi. "Well I won't hold you two up any longer, have fun," He smiled and waved. He knew that by the end of the day, the rest of his class would know that he was back in the village. Harry simply shook his head, knowing that there was nothing to be done as even shinobi were horrible gossips.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay on this chapter, but I thought I had posted it last week to be honest. So, with that bit of break I was able to step back from the story and realized that the harem relationship did nothing for the story at the moment. Sure, I could have written it better and made it work, but I didn't so now it's kind of in the way. Not to say I'm going to stop the relationship, but I think I'm going to leave it alone until graduation for the kids and focus solely on Harry teaching. I'll add a few hundred words here and there about Fu and Hana, but beyond that I think I'll wait. **

**So, next chapter I will probably introduce Iruka as Harry's assistant for the next year, but I have to ask if I should make Mizuki one as well. I can easily fit him into my plans, but I will leave it up to you all on this one. **


	14. Enter Iruka

It was two weeks after the delegation from Waterfall had left the village as both sides had come to an agreement. Now, Fu was living with Harry and Hana and they were preparing to move into a compound that would eventually house the future generations of the Potter Clan. At the moment, Harry had been summoned to Hiruzen's office and while Harry made fun of the old man, he wasn't one to ignore a summons.

"Ah Harry," Hiruzen smiled as the young man was ushered through the door, "I hope I did not interrupt anything."

"No, you actually saved me from listening to the drone of one of Konoha's fine bankers, I think you deserve a fruit basket."

"A fruit basket?" Hiruzen raised one eyebrow, "I save you from something more mind numbing than civilian council meeting and you send me a fruit basket?" Harry shrugged and nodded his head. "You own a good portion of the company that makes the baskets, that doesn't cost you anything!"

"Shouldn't cost you anything either," Harry tried to argue.

"For the last time, I am not going to abuse my power for free things or discounts. That's not what being a Hokage is about!"

"What's the point of having the big, fancy hat then?" Harry teased with a smile. "You are the best choice out of the entire village to run everything effectively and in return you are stuck behind a desk filled with paperwork." Harry glanced at the rather large stack of papers waiting for the Hokage's perusal pointedly and Hiruzen sent a mock glare towards the young man. "I'm just saying that it wouldn't be so bad to get compensated a little."

A muffled cough from the corner of the room broke up their little argument and Harry turned to look at the other occupant of the room. Well, the only other visible occupant of the room. Harry knew of the hidden AnBU members and they had heard his argument many times before. The other individual looked to be near Harry's age and had his brown hair was currently tied up in a ponytail. The young man had his hitae resting on his forehead and a large scar across his nose.

"Ah yes, this is why I called you here today. Harry meet your new assistant teacher Iruka Umino. Iruka was a teacher for one of the lesser classes last year, but with the way your students are advancing I want someone to actually experience your lessons instead of reading of lesson plans. There is one other that I am thinking of adding to your classroom, but I haven't decided yet."

"It's good to meet you Harry," Iruka smiled and stuck out his hand in greeting.

"You as well Iruka," Harry said taking the hand. He then turned to Hiruzen, "May I check him Lord Hokage, if he is agreeable?" With a nod, Harry turned back to Iruka. "Have you ever experienced a Yamanaka mind walk Iruka? Well, my technique is nothing like that," Harry put bluntly and Iruka stared at the man incredulously. "The reason I mentioned the Yamanaka's though is that, with your permission, I will be scanning your surface thoughts on the students that are currently in my class while looking for any emotions that will make it difficult for you to work with said student. As long as you can deal with half the class, then there will be no problems. Are you agreeable?"

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea," Iruka agreed.

Walking over to one of the Hokage's many filing cabinets, Harry pulled out a copy of his attendance sheet and then handed it over to his most likely new assistant. "What I want you to do is go down this list one name at a time and then look me in the eye after each name. As I said, I will only be viewing your surface thoughts of the child and this will keep me from having to dive too far in. You will feel a slight pressure when you look into my eyes, but I ask that you do not fight it as it will cause us both to leave here with horrible headaches. When you are ready, you may begin."

There was a reason Hiruzen had allowed the two to perform their little test in his office when they really should have left and at least done it in the waiting room of his office. There were no words exchanged beyond the occasional sign for Iruka to continue as they went down the list and for thirty odd minutes, the Hokage was able to get work done in peace. The Sandaime had no problems with his open door policy as the ninja under his command knew not to disturb him with trivial matters, but the civilians of the village were not as considerate. His work load had decreased exponentially when they implemented Harry's suggestions, but there was still a lot of paperwork to do and not an unlimited amount of hours in the day and many of those he liked to spend with the remainder of his family.

"That will do," Harry said, breaking the silence of the office, "I see no reason for you not to be my new assistant, though I will be there the first few times you interact with the clan heirs. The parents aren't that scary, but I think I'm unique in that regard."

"He was okay with all of your students Harry?" The Hokage asked, putting extra emphasis on all. Hiruzen had checked to see if Iruka had any negative feelings towards Naruto, but hadn't had a personal chat with the young man so he wanted to make sure.

"Lingering issues Hiruzen, but I have a feeling that after the first lesson those issues will be a thing of the past." Iruka looked a little sheepish as he knew what they were talking about, but at least they were giving him a chance to rise above what was apparently the wrong ideals. He would make sure to go into the classroom with an open mind about the jinchuriki. "One thing though Iruka, I have the kids performing meditation and there is a possibility that Naruto will discover his tenant during one of these sessions. If he does discover the Kyubi and I do not realize this you will need to immediately get my attention and will most likely take over for the rest of the day." Iruka nodded his head, wanting to question why, but knowing that now probably wasn't the best time to ask.

"If that is everything then the two of you are dismissed. You can go back to your bankers now Harry," He smiled cruelly at the young man.

"Nah, I'll just leave Hana to suffer. I just have to go find an appropriate gift so she doesn't kill me later." Chuckling, the hokage waved the two out. Harry and Iruka made plans to meet up in a week so they could go over lesson plans and see if Iruka had any ideas to improve what Harry had started with during the last school year. Just as he was leaving the tower he ran into the original Ino-Shika-Cho team.

"Ah Harry!" Choza cried and went to give the young man a hug, "Just the man we were looking for!"

"Whatever it is, I didn't do it, nor did I know about it. You cannot prove that I had any knowledge about your offspring's ménage-a-trois!"

"Menage-a-trois?" Shikaku asked.

"Oh, sorry. It's an old phrase in a language that I know very little of, but that phrase means a house of three. I'll let you all figure out what that would imply." Harry smirked and it was returned by Shikaku and then Chouza. Inoichi on the other hand was to put it bluntly, freaking out. His eyes grew wide at the implications of such a lifestyle and he almost set off to find the two boys that had defiled his princess. Luckily, his old teammates and Harry were fast enough to prevent him from massacring clan heirs.

"Calm down Inoichi," Choza said with a slight chuckle, "He's only messing with you."

"Ruin all my fun why don't you," Harry pouted at the man that reminded him so much of Hagrid. Now that he knew when and where he was, he idly wondered if the Akimichi didn't have a bit of giant's blood in them. "Anyways, what can I do for you three?"

"Care to join us for lunch?" Inoichi asked after calming down. "We've got a few things to discuss with you and it would be better with a meal." Seeing no problem, as Hana had agreed to cover for him in the meeting when he was summoned, he followed the three clan heads to a shinobi bar.

"So what's going on guys?" Harry asked after their order was taken.

"Well first of all, the three of us want to thank you, even if Shikaku finds it troublesome," Choza said. At Harry's confused look he elaborated, "To put it simply, the academy teachers sucked before you. They were so caught up in making sure Naruto wouldn't advance that they didn't realize they were seriously hurting the rest of the class. Choji should have never been allowed to give up whenever there was a spar and although an Akimichi needs a lot of calories which leads us to being bigger than the rest he was getting to where he could be called fat."

"Ino should have never been allowed to develop fangirl tendencies either," Inoichi pointed out. "Some of that blame lays on me I know, but when I see her for only three hours a day it's hard to break the habit when her teachers didn't try. After that first month when I heard you took over, she actually started taking her training seriously. She's still after the Uchiha, but now I think it's just a school yard crush and will fade away as long as they aren't on the same team. Now she's back to being the instinctive talent that she was when she entered the academy."

The three men turned to look at the lazy Nara who grumbled a bit before speaking. "Troublesome. You've helped Shikamaru out by teaching him the work today can lead to lazing tomorrow. It took these scars to push me into that mindset and help these two start to work like their children are now. We know what it's like out there and we know that running into someone much stronger than you is the norm for most missions outside the village, especially as mission ranks go up. We can push them as hard as we are able to until they graduate, but after that they become adults in the eyes of the law and only the Hokage can give mandatory training sessions or place a shinobi on leave. Hopefully they learn enough in this next year that they never realize what it truly means to be a shinobi when it is too late."

Harry stared at the Nara clan head for a few moments before speaking again, "Huh, I can tell why you were made Jonin Commander, those words were passionate. In regards to your children and thanks, it's just sad that I was the one that had to come in and fix it. I haven't been around the shinobi lifestyle for more than half a decade and I could easily see where everything was going wrong in that classroom. The fact that it actually took me to come in and point the various things out is mildly depressing."

"Peace time regulations with Civilian Council interference," Inoichi shrugged, "When we came through our program was a lot like yours while being accelerated. That's also why you don't see a lot of non-clan shinobi our age. We had the resources to fall back on if we started getting overwhelmed, the civilians were a sink or swim case."

"Well… that sucks."

"That's life," The usual jovial head of the Akimichi clan pointed out. "The good news is that the council is seriously looking at adopting your lesson plans for the entire academy, or at least what you've done and are planning on doing. Usually we have an even dozen number of civilians dropping out of the program, but you dropped that number down to five. Most of them will probably end up in the reserves or in the different divisions around the village, but they are certainly needed."

"Good news for the village then and I'm happy to have helped. So what else was there?" Nothing serious was discussed for the rest of the lunch and it was instead used as a good lunch between friends. There was almost two decades of age difference between Harry and the three men, but that didn't matter with how quick a shinobi's life could be.

-Potter Sensei-

Sakura travelled the pristine white hallways that had become a second home to her during the break. Ever since Sensei Harry had mentioned the path of a medic-nin it was like a fire had been lit under her and she devoured everything relating to the field that she could get her hands on. The good thing was, her mother was fully supporting her and she finally realized just why she had been pushing her to get off the diet. Sakura had realized just before the summer how much damage she had actually been doing to her body when she found her diet sheet behind some old homework. Comparing the sheet to what she actually ate during the day had almost made her cringe in disgust and she really wanted to do something nice for her sensei.

Every morning Sakura would get up and meet Ino for their daily workout and then proceed to her lessons in the hospital. Usually someone from the civilian sector would have to wait until they were actually genin before picking up even a pseudo-apprenticeship due to the high chances of dropping out, but the hospital took anyone willing that could mold chakra. Most of the stuff she was doing right now was simple memorization which convinced her that she had made the right choice as she was performing better than some who had been in the program for years.

-Potter Sensei-

Naruto was in deep concentration as he stared at the paper before him. Six months ago you would only catch him staring like he was when he was coming up with an elaborate prank or trying to find a shortcut to becoming a genin. Now, he was simply trying to figure out where he ahd gone wrong with the seal. At the moment he was trying to come up with a way to booby trap messages and supplies without the use of specific blood. It was so going progress and Naruto's devious mind was well spent when he was devising the traps, but he couldn't figure out all the settings he needed to make sure were working properly.

Naruto really wished his seals mentor was here at the moment so they could work on this together. Sadly the man that simply went by the name of Gama had to leave and there was no telling when he would be back. Naruto had enjoyed the time with his mentor as he seemed to be the only one in the village that had any knowledge of seals. He had heard a rumor about a weapon specialist a year above him that used a lot of storage sealing and had created her own and while previously he would have run straight to Tenten, the name he had found, he knew that she had just been giving a team and he could wait a few weeks before meeting her. Maybe, Naruto thought, Sensei Harry would know what to do with the seals. He hadn't seen his teacher since break started after all.

**A/N: Basically another filler chapter? I was halfway done with writing when I realized that this wasn't really needed, but also didn't detract from the story either. I wanted to show Harry interacting a bit more with the village and figured the Ino-Shika-Cho trio was as good a group as any. Yes, I will add Mizuki, but I haven't fully decided what his role will be. **

**Next chapter will be back to school so if you have any suggestions for what Harry needs to teach in the last year, feel free to leave a review or drop a PM. Until next time! **


	15. Last First Day

"Welcome class," Harry said as the bell rang for the first day. "I'm glad you all arrived on time and I hope you kept up with the exercises I assigned you as that will definitely be something I test today." Some of the class caught the meaning behind his words and groaned at the thought of multiple tests the first day back. "Now, now," Harry chided them, "None of that. This is important for both me and you to figure out where you are going in to the final year of academy for you all. Before we start anything though, I would like to introduce you all to two new teachers. Iruka Umino, who has requested to go by Sensei Iruka, and Uragirimono Mizuki, who has requested to go by Sensei Mizuki."

When the two assistants stood up to bow and give a brief introduction of themselves, Harry's eyes lingered on Mizuki. While Iruka passed the brief test in the Hokage's office with flying colors, Mizuki failed miserably. Other than Sasuke, Mizuki hated each and every kid and had such an overwhelming sense of hatred for Naruto that it actually made Harry pause in the viewing of surface thoughts. Harry could have ripped Mizuki's mind to shreds and figured out the reasons why he had volunteered to become a teacher in the first place, but the Hokage had stilled his hand. Harry didn't like it, but Hiruzen had ordered to take Mizuki as an assistant so he could be closely monitored at all times. He really didn't like Hiruzen sticking an all but confirmed traitor amongst the class of genin with easily the most potential in years, but he would follow orders for now.

As Mizuki sat down, Harry brought the attention to himself once again. "These two are my assistant teachers for the year. With how much you all have improved in just a few months, the council is making your class the base for all future classes and there needs to be teachers that knows what needs to be done in the future. Treat them as you have treated me these past few months and know that we are all here to help you become successful shinobi of the Leaf. Now," Harry grinned wickedly while rubbing his hands together, "It's time for tests!" Both Iruka and Harry shared smiles as they heard the lovely groans coming from the students. Such was a teacher's delight.

"Alright my precious little students," Harry called as he brought his class outside to the training field with Mizuki following along, "It seems that Iruka is daft enough that he enjoys doing paperwork and I for one am not going to complain. You shouldn't either as this means we can get through the boring part of the day faster. Now, you all know the drill, split off into your lines and we'll start our stretches. Mizuki and I will lead today, but from now on I will selecting one of you to lead our stretching and basic exercises. Don't say anything Naruto as it will be on a rotation. If any of you wish to not lead, then approach me after class today."

Harry watched the class as he led them through the warm ups and could tell just which in the class had taken his daily workout seriously and which had thought it could be like civilian summer break. He had expected it of course, but it was still disappointing to see and he could also see the beginnings of contempt of those that took their training seriously. It was odd to see such a serious expression on the faces of eleven and twelve year olds, but with the amount of pressure the academy put on their young minds it was too be expected. They grew up fast in the program or were booted right out. Thankfully, it seemed that the human psyche had evolved to compensate for the strain so there were few that snapped and went to the likes of Voldemort and his followers.

"That was good guys. I saw who kept up their training and who may have slacked off during the break. It won't come back to bite you just yet, but I want you all to be aware that this year I will be much harder on all of you. In around nine months if you survive, I have no doubt you will be putting on those headbands. I will be damned if I let you out of here only to hear later that your first steps outside the village resulted in your death. In two months' time either I will pull those that we, the teachers, feel that you are not ready for this life. Don't concern yourself with this though as we will not tell you before the two months are up. Until then continue to work as hard as you have been."

Harry could see that reality was starting to sink in to some of his students about the reality of this situation. Honestly, if they all understood just how serious everything was going to turn in less than a year for them then there would have to be some rather large circumstances for Harry to dismiss them from the program. "Now line up at the target range and we'll start somewhere that some of you may not have had a chance to practice during break. Don't worry too much about how well you do the first two weeks here, but after that I expect you to be back into your previous form. Ten shuriken and ten kunai, go!"

Watching the target practice, it just showed how better off the clan children or those with relatives within the force were. Most civilian families owned or were heavily involved in businesses that were scattered across the village so when children from these families had time off they were usually put to work. That did not excuse these students from their exercises, but when training grounds were off limits to those without a headband and you were forced to go inside the woods where nothing had been cleared. Such was life however and honestly if they couldn't figure out how to do their own training it didn't bode well for their future career.

As the assessment wound down, Harry had an idea of where everybody was at the moment and also just what Mizuki planned on doing. It was only the little things, but if Harry and Iruka were ever distracted from a student for longer than a few days it might be detrimental to their career. It was a good thing that Harry had a personal interest in Naruto since the boy was already so far behind.

"Alright guys and ladies," Harry added as Ino was getting ready to complain. She may not have been that much of a fangirl anymore, but she was still an eleven year old girl that had quite a set of lungs. "There's not a whole lot more that I want to do today as I simply wanted to see what had deteriorated over the summer. So, next I want to clock you on a mile and then we'll have an early lunch. After that we can do a little Q and A session with me and the other sensei about whatever you guys want. Let's go!"

As the students filed in after lunch, Harry smiled at their excited faces. He knew how much these types of workshops meant to the kids. How much had he wished for someone to come to Hogwarts and show what was out there for them after their magical education. Granted, it really didn't concern him anymore, but it was the principle of the thing. Now they had the chance to hear from experienced chunin as well as Harry and there was a reason to be excited.

"Here's how this is going to work. We have four hours until the end of the school day and we can take all the time for this session you want. I will call on you one at a time to ask any question you want though you need to understand that we can refuse to answer whatever we want. Also if you ask a rude or stupid question I will punish you somehow. Now who wants to ask the first question? Naruto why don't you go first so you don't explode?" Naruto had improved greatly from when Harry had first arrived, but he was still the excitable, orange loving blonde and now his classmates were starting to shake their heads in fond exasperation instead of annoyance.

"What's the coolest mission you guys have ever been on?"

The rest of the class sat up a bit straighter and Harry shot the other two a half smile. "You guys want to go first?"

"Sure, we'll tell you about the time we had to obtain a package of rare herbs from the land of grass," Iruka answered. "I know not the most exciting mission and truthfully it was only a C-rank, but there's a curse of the C-rank in this village at least." Seeing that his students were confused, the instructor of Iruka let itself be known. "There always seems to be one mission in your career that may be labeled correctly, but something will always come up that bumps the mission to at least an A-rank. That's why you always need to be prepared when you leave the village."

Mizuki coughed to get his partner's attention and motioned for him to continue with the story before Iruka hit his stride. "Yes, anyways, we were on our way home when our genin team was waylaid by two jonin along with their gang of common highway bandits." Iruka was a good storyteller as he spun his tale. How his jonin sensei took the attention of the opposing missing ninja while the three genin were left to deal with the highway men. It was an intense battle that did not leave their team unscratched. Just when it looked like it was to be the end of their team a squad of hunter nin dropped down and helped turned the tide of the battle. Apparently they were not the first to be waylaid by those bandits and a local village had sent out a cry for help. The team of hunter nin had been hunting the group for a few days and had been in the area when they sensed the fight going on. That was also how Iruka had gotten the large scar on his nose. It definitely peaked the students' interest as well as reminded them of the danger of their chosen occupation.

Stunned silence met the end of the story before the first student was able to wake up and start the applause. "That was so cool!" Naruto said to the general agreement of the class. "What about you sensei?"

Harry hummed in thought. There were plenty of things that he was sure that would interest his students and there was enough time between him and these events that it wouldn't affect him as much. "So, sword fight with the king of serpents or out flying an angry momma dragon?" Eyes were wide, even from his fellow instructor, so Harry decided on the more thrilling of two and conjured up a few items to help represent his tale.

The kids were so immersed within the story and the visual representation that they gasped at each dive and turn. Each bout of fire brought them to the edge of their seats and as the Harry's figurine landed safely inside the stadium they all cheered at the success. "Alright, now who has another question? Sasuke?"

"When was your first kill and how did you deal with it?" The high they were on instantly left the class though most still looked just as interested.

Mizuki and Iruka were easily able to describe their first kill. After all, they were raised just as these kids were and death had been a part of their life since they had first entered the academy. When it came to Harry's turn he was still deep in thought, thinking of his first kill.

"I have walked into many battles with the intent of killing the opposition. I have been in battles for my very life, outnumbered by those much better trained than me and surrounded. Yet, the one kill I have had where I was conscious of the act and it wasn't because of a misused weapon was really a complete accident. I have heard of Orichmaru and his possession jutsu and what I face was much like that. The body that he used had been deteriorating that year and with a bout of accidental magic I incinerated the body. Was it really a kill when the body was no longer able to sustain the possession? I don't know, but after that I was so busy for the next six years, that I never truly had time to think on it. I'm not sure how to deal with it honestly."

Conversation carried on after that with numerous questions being asked and their little session continued on until the bell rang. It was later that afternoon when Mizuki had already left for the day and Iruka was going over the tests that the kids had taken that morning. "I thought Nara's were supposed to be intelligent Harry, that's why I'm so confused by these results. He got exactly three quarters of the answers right and these questions were perfect and then he completely missed the others. Some of the questions he missed were directly related to each other."

"Huh, I'll have to talk to Shikaku about his son's lack of subtlety. When I first started, Shikamaru would miss all but the bare minimum to pass. He's improving and you shouldn't worry about his scores as his I.Q. is nothing to sneeze at. Now, what about Naruto?"

"That was not a pretty score," Iruka shook his head. "His writing was barely legible and what I could read was so far off base that I wanted to have him checked out by a doctor for a head injury."

"Poor handwriting? Are you sure you are talking about the same boy?"

"Yes?" Iruka answered tentatively.

"Iruka," Harry shook his head, "I want you to really check Naruto's paper and make sure there aren't any illusions or seals on the test. Naruto is a budding fuinjutsu user who has been praised by his teacher for his writing skills and off the wall ideas. Saying he has poor handwriting is like saying the Sandaime was not a good ninja."

Iruka's eyes grew wide and he hurried to check his student's work and was dismayed to find that there was indeed a small illusion on the paper. Something that was so small that it wouldn't be spotted by those that weren't looking for it and able for someone to keep up indefinitely as long as they didn't do anything to strenuous.

"As expected, someone is trying to sabotage Naruto. Hopefully it's just focused on him, but I want you to pay close attention to all tests that you grade. We need to watch out for this saboteur."

**A/N: Almost a month long between updates, but I just couldn't finish this chapter. It didn't help that my connection has been wonky these past few weeks. The next chapters will be focused on school, but I just needed something for the transition. If you have suggestions for lessons, let me know. **


	16. Trees and Stone

It had been a week now that the kids were back in school and it was finally time for them to move on to something new rather than simple reviews. Iruka had been Kami sent and Harry idly wondered how he had managed everything before he had an assistant. Mizuki on the other hand was like a bad rash that he couldn't get rid of due to his constant attempts at sabotage. They couldn't pin anything on the white haired shinobi and Hiruzen was losing his patience as well. If the chunin didn't lead them to his employer by the winter holidays, then Mizuki would be picked up and Inochi and Harry would see how many secrets they could pull out of his head before he went insane.

"Now class, I am sure that you will all celebrate with the fact that the review is over for the semester and we can now learn some new things." Harry chuckled as his students did indeed cheer. "No, before we go on to our next activity, there is something that we have to go over and add to. Sakura, if you could tell us all about what we know of Chakra theory."

"Of course Sensei," The pinkette said before standing up and answering in a clear and concise tone of voice. "Chakra is a combination of spiritual and physical energy. Through a series of handseals, shinobi are able to manipulate the chakra within us and create jutsu that mimic elements in nature and can unleash great power. Certain individuals are able to concentrate their release through their tenketsu, such as Konoha's own Hyuga clan, and use it to devastating effect."

"Very good Sakura," Harry said which brought a smile to the young girl's face. "Kiba, how do we increase the physical aspect of chakra?"

"By training your body sensei. Simple exercising and keeping in shape will increase that aspect of your chakra."

"Very good, can you tell me how to increase the spiritual side?"

"Studying," Kiba answered with distaste and Iruka had a small smirk, "That and meditation."

"Very good, it seems you've actually been paying attention," Harry smiled which got a few chuckles from the class as well as good natured grumbling from the young Inuzuka. "Obviously, we are going to learn something dealing with chakra today and honestly it is one of the more important skills to have as a shinobi from the Land on Fire. Iruka, if you would."

Iruka nodded, having gone over Harry's lesson plan before the class had arrived. Calmly, the chunin walked up the wall and moved to the ceiling leaving the twenty seven eleven and twelve years with mouths agape.

"Now, you all have succeeded in sticking a leaf to you with your chakra and this exercise uses the same principles. First we'll go outside before I explain anything more." Harry, Iruka, and Mizuki led the genin hopeful to the small amount of woods that were next to the Academy for just this purpose truthfully.

"Each of you will have your own tree to climb, but listen to instructions first. To climb with chakra, you have to focus your chakra into your feet in a constant stream to stick to the surface. It's not as easy as it sounds though as too much chakra will blow you away from the bark and too little will cause you to slip." Moving his hand, along with Iruka, kunai landed in the middle of the student's feet. "I want you all to use those kunai to mark your place on the tree. We won't climb trees for the entire day, so I want you all to be running up and down by the end of the month. You can go ahead and start and we will be there to give advice."

There was little that could stop the group of hopefuls from getting to the tree and Harry couldn't blame them. When he had first heard of climbing tree using just his feet he had much the same reaction and couldn't wait to get started. He had also had an easy time of it since his chakra level was so low compared to almost any shinobi that had reached his age. Harry watched as his students started their long trek and just as predicted a few were already halfway up while most from the clans were struggling. There were of course exceptions to this rule as Hinata made it farther than some of the civilians as did Shino, but when their clans had a deeper connection with their control and understanding of their bodies.

"Sensei," One of his students called and Harry saw the pink hair of Sakura waving at him from the top of her selected tree. "I did it!"

"Well done Sakura!" He called up before talking to the rest of the class. "Right then, now that someone has reached the top, I want everybody to gather up for a few quick words." It didn't take too long for everybody together as they were hoping their sensei would tell them the secret so they could do just as Sakura did. "Alright, a few things that I knew you wouldn't listen to before you had a chance to try this exercise. One, those from civilian families will have an easier time with climbing as they hold a smaller chakra pool and girls will have an easier time with it than boys. By the time you all are ready to try for the jonin exams the differences of the same gender will be negligible, but right now it does affect your progression."

"Sakura, even with all those things working for you, you seem to have a prodigious grasp of chakra control and if you do not learn genjutsu or medical jutsu you are severely wasting your potential. Also, when you complete the exercise you need to walk up and down the tree until it's instinctive as well as being able to stand for half an hour. Now, that's all until I call you down, but I will offer this. It pays to keep a clear head and not get frustrated."

The students were right back at it, each wanting to be the next to succeed in this newest skill and one of the first that were purely shinobi related. After all, anybody could learn how to throw weapons, but they didn't know any civilians that could walk on vertical surfaces.

"Remember to keep a clear head," Iruka said as he watched Naruto, Kiba, and Sasuke try and fail repeatedly. It wasn't something that surprised the instructor as these three boys were the most headstrong of the class and he had experienced much the same problem when he first learned the skill. It was odd to be teaching those not genin in rank treeclimbing, but he trusted Harry and figured there was something involved in teaching this skill. "Take a moment and do some breathing exercises and you'll be able to go much farther up the next time."

It was an hour later when Harry finally called time that resulted in all the students gasping for breath. "Hey, hey, hey, remember what we discussed. It's easier to get air in you when you stand up and walk around, plus you've all been running so you might want to stretch a little." He gave them a few minutes to catch their breath before gathering them up again. "That certainty wasn't bad and to be expected by those around genin level. As I said, I expect you all to be able to easily walk up and down the trees within a month as I will be adding a few exercises for our daily workout. Now, the next event will be up to you. Anything that we have done in the past few months is open and we can even have a quick melee tournament if you wish."

-Potter Sensei-

Harry stood on top of the monument as the sun descended past the horizon. Hana was needed for a double shift at her family's clinic and Fu had found a good friend among Shibi's wife and was currently sharing tea with the quiet woman. In his hand, Harry held the resurrection stone that Death had given back to him and was wondering if he should use it for the surprise that was promised. Leaning on some of his former Gryffindorish tendencies, he turned the stone three times within his hand, not thinking of any particular spirit and waiting to see what was left.

As the imprints started to form, Harry allowed one eyebrow to raise as he recognized just who was forming. He was well aware of who the man was as he currently stood on the man's head and after hearing stories from Yugao he had a vague familiarity of the woman. "So this is what Death meant by a surprise. Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, your son is doing well by the way."

The two spirits smiled at his words and Kushina was especially happy. "Oh, I'm so happy. He loves ramen right? He can't be an Uzumaki without liking ramen."

"I think like may be too soft a word. I heard that Ichiraku's could sustain itself on his orders alone for a few months. I've got a bone to pick with you however," Harry cast an accusing finger at the Yondaime who was taken back by the venom that Harry was able to summon. "I've already laid into Hiruzen about this, but I want to point out how big of an idiot you were when you asked the village to see your son as a hero."

"What do you mean?" Minato asked, worried that something had happened that wasn't supposed to happen.

"I mean your total disregard for those things called feelings that everyone experiences. You wanted the jinchuriki known to all and didn't stop to think of the fear that everyone experienced as the town was partially destroyed by the bijuu that had just gone on a rampage. Even if they had listened to you, you wouldn't have liked what your son eventually became."

"That's not true, he would have been raised just fine if they had seen him as a hero," Minato said, firm in his belief that what he had asked for would be the best route.

Instead of arguing with the shade of Minato, Harry turned to Kushina and went another route. "He got a bit bigheaded when the village started singing his praises didn't he?"

"Very much so," Kushina nodded, ignoring her gaping husband. "He didn't go after other women, which was a good thing," She added with a demonic glint in her eyes, "But he would say something so completely out there and expect it to be followed simply because he was praised as a genius. It took a little while to deflate his head and I can see where you are coming from now."

Seeing that Minato was still confused, Harry decided to try again. "I have no doubt that you and Kushina would have been wonderful parents for both Naruto and any of your future children if you didn't spoil them a little as all parents are want to do. However, Naruto didn't have you two, he wouldn't have had any connection that wasn't overshadowed by their relationship to the two of you and no one would have really been able to discipline Naruto. He would have grown up arrogant and acting as if he was king of the village."

Minato opened up his mouth to refute another one of Harry's statements but a slap on the back of his head from Kushina stopped that process. "Thank you partner of death," She said before shifting a little uneasily. "I know that there's a sliver of our soul within the seal to help Naruto if he ever loses control, but is there any way we can talk to him outside of the little time that we will be giving."

"Not anytime soon," Harry stated bluntly though he truly didn't mean to say it like that. He pushed on before they could say anything however, "I will leave it to the few that know that you are his parents to tell him this as it is their duty. If it came from me, then it would simply be a teacher telling a student something that they really have no business telling. After all, I have no connection to you two at all. When he learns of you I will approach him and offer a chance to speak with whatever parent he wants to."

Knowing that it was probably the best offer they were going to get, Kushina spoke up for the both of them. "We thank you for that and I think that's enough to keep you now. I think there's someone that wants to talk to you even more." With a last smile the two shades disappeared and before he could think of who wanted to speak to him one of the greatest women Harry had ever had the pleasure of knowing.

"Hermione!" Harry's eyes lit up with his smile.

"Harry James Potter, what did you get yourself into this time?!" She half shouted before wrapping him up in one of her usual hugs. Because of Harry's working relationship with Death, Harry could hug his sister in all but blood.

**A/N: You all asked for it, so here is tree climbing and the surprise waiting for Harry as he used the stone. I'm thinking about having Harry using the stone for training and some like things. If he uses the training or not, we will see. Once again, any suggestions or even CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is always welcome. Until next time! **


	17. Announcement!

**I did not abandon this story! However, I have decided to rewrite it and you can find my rewrite labeled Sensei Potter. For those of you wondering, yes I did away with my CRA/harem route. Updates for the new story will hopefully be weekly. **


End file.
